New Teacher for Hogwarts
by Freedom To Exist
Summary: Elle est la sœur de Lucius Malefoy et la nouvelle professeur de justice magique. Son nom est Nicky Malefoy, qui va essayer tant bien que mal de se faire sa place au sein du monde des sorciers ! (Beaucoup de Personnage apparaîtront, ça va être difficile de tous les lister) Tous les personnages sont a JKR mon OC m'appartient.
1. Prologue

Elle passa ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux blonds tout en baillant. L'évasion de Sirius Black. Cela lui donnait encore plus de travail que d'habitude. De toute façon le dossier allait être transféré à Kingsley Shacklebolt, alors il lui était inutile de bosser dessus. Soupirant elle attrapa un petit tas de courriers, passant les lettres une à une, les jetant sur un tas ou un autre elle s'arrêta néanmoins sur celle qui arborait le logo de Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Non mais que c'était-il encore passé ? L'ouverture de la chambre des secrets n'avait-elle pas suffi à Dumbledore l'année passée ? Attrapant un coupe papier elle fit sauter le caché de cire et lut.

« Miss Nicky Malefoy,

Cette année le corps enseignant, ainsi que le conseil d'administration, a décidé d'instaurer une nouvelle matière : la justice magique. Beaucoup des élèves seront de futurs mages ou même Aurors, et il nous a semblé que connaître le fonctionnement du Magenmagot serait une bonne chose.

Bien sûr, le conseil d'administration a proposé votre nom. Ainsi, vous seriez, en plus d'être toujours à votre poste de juge, professeur à Poudlard pour les 3ème, 4ème, 5ème,6ème et 7ème années. Les 7éme années pourraient même bénéficier d'une section spéciale au sein de Poudlard, une section de futur juriste.

Notre poste vous intéresserait-il ? Vous bénéficierez bien évidemment d'une autorisation spéciale de transplanage.

Veuillez me répondre dans les plus brefs délais,

Je vous prie Miss Malefoy, de croire en mes salutations les plus distinguées,

Albus P.W. B. Dumbledore. »

Professeur à Poudlard ? Quelle bonne blague ! La dernière fois que Nicky avait mis les pieds là-bas, c'était pour prendre son diplôme et elle avait alors une fois de plus supporté le regard de son frère, Lucius. De la justice magique ? C'était son domaine de toute évidence, il n'allait pas lui demander d'être professeur d'astronomie vu le beau P qui figurait sur son diplôme. Elle attrapa un morceau de parchemin vierge et une plume pour répondre au directeur de l'école

« Albus,

Une section de justice magique serait en effet la bienvenue ! Mais je ne pense pas que je ferai l'affaire en tant que professeur.

Cette décision doit surement être due à l'influence de mon frère au sein du Conseil d'administration.

Malgré vos bons sentiments, je pense que je ferai une prof abominable et surtout trop partiale.

Bien à vous,

Nicky Malefoy – Juge au sein du Magenmagot. »

Nicky observa sa lettre puis soupira. Poudlard, il y était, lui. Elle griffonna rapidement un petit Post Scriptum.

« P-S : Je peux vous recevoir en entrevue pour négocier »

Puis, la jeune Malefoy fit fondre de la cire et appliqua son cachet sur le dos de l'enveloppe. Elle donna la lettre à un petit oiseau qui s'envola dans les longs couloirs du ministère. Un poste d'enseignante ? Si Lucius savait. En parlant de lui... Elle devait aller le voir pour le déjeuner. Attrapant une longue cape noire et une baguette d'une trentaine de centimètre possédant un manche recouvert d'une sorte de toile d'araignée blanche et solide, elle sortit. Des sorciers et sorcières courraient dans tous les sens, voilà ce que l'évasion d'un des plus grands criminels de l'histoire du monde de la sorcellerie provoquait ! Heureusement, le dossier n'était pas pour elle, compte tenu du fait qu'elle avait connu Sirius Black lors de son passage à Poudlard. Déambulant dans le dédale du ministère, elle faisait rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts. Nicky accéléra le pas pour atteindre l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne parte. Entrant de justesse, elle manqua de renverser Arthur Weasley :

\- Arthur ! Oh je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu !

\- Ne vous excusez pas, enfin, ce n'est pas grave...

\- Je suis désolée, vraiment, je ne voulais pas vous bousculer.

\- Nicky ! Il est inutile de s'excuser auprès de ces gens-là.

Elle reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. Un mélange d'hypocrisie et de sournoiserie. Nicky se tourna vers son frère : Lucius Malefoy.

\- C'est juste de la politesse.

\- On descend ici.

Lucius fendit le petit groupe de personne et jeta un regard noir à Arthur. Nicky le suivit, haussant les épaules. On ne changera pas Lucius Malefoy en un coup de baguette. Le grand blond se dirigea mécaniquement dans les couloirs pour arriver à la petite cafétéria des sorciers. Les commandes s'effectuèrent dans le silence le plus total puis Lucius indiqua d'un bout de sa longue canne un coin de table :

\- Tu converses souvent avec le traître à son sang ?

\- Je me suis excusée pour l'avoir bousculé. Je ne passe pas ma vie avec les Weasley, je n'ai pas envie de finir dans une maison cabossée avec toute une bande de marmots.

\- Ne lui parle pas. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore de te donner un poste à Poudlard.

\- Alors tu étais bien derrière tous cela. Je refuse d'être ton mouchard dans cette école.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Dumbledore a nommé Remus Lupin et Rubeus Hagrid professeurs.

\- Oh la fête des bras cassés. Le loup-garou et le demi-géant, Salazar Serpentard doit se retourner dans sa tombe.

\- Exactement. Alors tu vas accepter ce poste et y rester.

\- Tss.

Nicky tritura le morceau de poisson dans son assiette, si Lucius savait qu'elle était membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix par intérim alors que son frère était un Mangemort… Lupin, cela faisait quelques années qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le nom de l'ex préfet de Gryffondor et membre du petit quatuor des Maraudeurs. Quant à Rubeus Hagrid, Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, rien de très spectaculaire. Terminant tout de même son repas, Nicky toisa Lucius :

\- Je ne serai pas ton espion Lucius. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai dit à Dumbledore que j'acceptais une entrevue, rien de plus pour le moment.

\- Tu seras obligée de veiller sur Drago. Cissy te le demande personnellement.

\- Ça, j'accepte. Drago n'a pas à être une victime de vos manigances. En attendant, je dois transmettre le dossier Black à une autre commission, je n'y comprends plus rien. On se voit plus tard.

Nicky faussa compagnie à son aîné, laissant sa longue cape noire voltiger dans son dos. Professeur de Poudlard, Professeur Malefoy, cela sonnait bien ! La jeune femme passa par le bureau d'Amélia Bones pour récupérer un autre dossier, puis le feuilleta. Absorbée par sa lecture, elle se dirigea lentement jusqu'à son bureau, poussant la porte d'un revers de hanche, et fit tomber le dossier au sol en poussant un petit cri. Dumbledore se tenait là, assit, ses lunettes en demi-lune posées sur son nez aquilin. Il lui souriait gentiment. Nicky ramassa ses parchemins pour faire face au directeur de Poudlard. Elle déposa sa cape sur le dossier de sa chaise et invita Dumbledore à lui indiquer la raison de sa venue si soudaine.

\- Vous m'avez dit que vous accepteriez une entrevue.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous voir si tôt, Albus.

\- J'ai besoin de réponses, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

\- Et bien, je viens de voir cela avec Lucius et…

\- Il veut que vous jouiez les espionnes ? Termina le directeur.

\- Oui. Je lui ai répondu que c'était non. Mais ce n'est pas ma seule appréhension.

Dumbledore posa son regard perçant sur la chevelure blonde de la jeune femme semblable en tout point à celle de Lucius Malefoy. Nicky attrapa une théière et proposa son contenu au mage, mais celui-ci refusa poliment d'un signe de main.

\- Acceptez-vous ? Je sais quelles sont vos appréhensions. Si elles concernent le professeur Rogue…

\- Non ! Severus n'y est pour rien, je vous l'assure, coupa sèchement la cadette des Malefoy.

\- Le professeur Lupin alors ?

\- Non plus. Mais vous savez que mettre Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue dans la même pièce est dangereux ?

\- Bien évidemment que je le sais. C'est une raison de plus pour vous inciter à venir, répondit Dumbledore de sa voix douce.

\- Bien. Trouvez-moi un bobard par mois que je puisse raconter à Lucius, et je serai là le 1er septembre.

\- Cela sera fait Nicky. Vous n'avez pas été difficile à convaincre.

\- Comme vous dites.

Dumbledore salua d'une petite révérence la jeune femme qui prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle avait accepté. Attrapant le dossier d'Amélia Bones, la jeune femme reprit sa lecture, bien qu'elle ne fut pas aussi concentrée qu'avant la venue de Dumbledore.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le professeur Malefoy

Bienvenue pour le 1er chapitre ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Merci a **Eggs38** pour ta Review, j'espère que ça va te plaire !

* * *

Chapitre 1- Le professeur Malefoy.

PDV Nicky -

Qua fallait-il bien emmener ? Nicky n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle avait demandé un manuel puis quelques affaires en plus à ces futurs élèves. Soupirant, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et sortit furtivement de sa chambre au manoir Malefoy. Elle regarda par-dessus la rambarde de bois et toqua contre la porte du jeune fils de 13 ans de son frère : Drago Malefoy. Un jeune garçon au menton pointu et aux cheveux d'une blond presque blanc ouvrit la porte. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté intrigué par la venue de sa tante :

\- Dit moi, tu emmènes quoi toi à Poudlard ?

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ? répondit Drago devant la maladresse de Nicky.

\- Mais non enfin, je n'ai jamais été professeur ! Que veux-tu que je prenne ?

\- Un ami de mon père doit passer dans l'après-midi, il pourra vous aidez…

\- Un ami de Lucius ?

\- Oui le professeur Rogue.

Severus Rogue était un _ami_ de Lucius ? Première nouvelle. On dirait qu'après 13 ans d'absence, le maître des potions voulait revenir sans qu'il le sache dans sa vie. Nicky passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et offrit à Drago un de ses plus beaux sourires, jurant intérieurement qu'elle se vengerait. Nicky entendit la clochette de la porte retentir et aperçut les pans d'une longue cape anthracite. Plaquant son dos contre le mur du couloir pour ne pas être vu, elle retourna dans sa chambre, contemplait sa valise vide. Elle rangea quelques vêtements de toute façon, elle pourrait régulièrement les changer vu que son poste était un double emploi. Quelques papiers personnels, une sorte de carnet de note ou encore des parchemins vierges s'ajoutèrent au contenu de la malle. Sa carte d'identité, ses diplômes, un nécessaire à plume et la liste des élèves vinrent s'ajouter au tas de Bazars qu'était la valise de Nicky. Puis elle attrapa sa baguette et soupira, quel était le sortilège déjà pour faire sa valise ? Ah oui. Elle pointa sa baguette sur son bagage et prononça la formule :

« _Failamalle_ »

Il ne restait plus qu'a attendre. Attendre le lendemain, pour retournait dans cette école qui avait bercé son adolescence de frasque et de débauche.

Harry avait passé les vacances chez les Dursley, et après avoir gonflé sa tante comme un ballon, il s'était retrouvé, la veille de la rentrée au chaudron baveur en compagnie de la famille Weasley et d'Hermione. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du petit déjeuner que cette dernière se pencha sur les livres d'Harry, que le ministère avait pris la peine de lui faire acheter. Lisant la liste, elle observait chaque couverture et tomba sur le Monstrueux livre des monstres, qu'elle prit soin de ne pas toucher. Elle se tourna vers Ron Weasley qui dévorait un toast :

\- Qui a bien put nous faire achetait une pareille horreur ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Sais' pas, répondit simplement Ron. Mais cette année on en a pas mal ! Tu as vu le pavé de défense contre les forces du mal !

\- Oui je l'ai vu et il y a celui-ci aussi, répliqua Hermione en prenant un livre à la couverture bleu et argent ou était inscrit en lettre calligraphiées « Traité de Magie »

\- Oui, j'ai lu sur la lettre de McGonagall que c'était pour une nouvelle matière, intervint Harry en tendant un morceau de parchemin froissé à Hermione.

\- De la justice magique ?! S'écria la jeune fille

\- Et avec un Malefoy, termina Ron.

Harry déglutit. Il observa le nom de la personne sur le morceau de papier « Nicky Malefoy », il se pourrait que ce soit un homme ou une femme. Un parent de Drago ? Harry feuilleta maladroitement le nouveau livre et s'écroula sur une chaise après avoir éloignait le manuel de potion qui ressemblait plus à une brique. Buvant son jus de citrouille il brisa le silence :

\- Si c'est un parent de Drago, cela fera un prof de plus qui me détestera…

\- Ne part pas défaitiste Harry, assura Hermione

\- Tu as déjà vu un Malefoy appréciait quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ? Termina Ron.

Les trois amis partirent dans un fou rire, avant de laisser tomber la liste. Mais ce n'était pas sans l'apparition soudaine de Fred et Georges qui ne semblaient pas aussi joyeux que d'habitude. Fred lança sur la table un libre semblable à celui d'Harry mais d'une couleur verte d'eau. Ce dernier s'assit sur le rebord de la table désignant le livre :

\- Une nouvelle matière et l'année de nos BUSES en plus ! Déjà que nous n'allons pas en obtenir beaucoup…

\- Vous connaissez le professeur ? Demanda Hermione

\- Non, mais papa nous a dit que c'était une de ses collègues du ministère de la Magie.

\- Une femme alors ?

\- D'après papa oui, termina George en feuilletant le manuel, laissant retombait la couverture avec un certain mépris.

Harry rempila les livres, sauf celui de Rogue qu'Hermione observait avec attention. Elle fronça les sourcils. Harry savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire, Rogue leur avait encore trouvé un manuel tordus qu'il allait avoir grand plaisir à étudier. Une fois cela terminer, il s'approcha de Monsieur Weasley afin d'en savoir plus sur la nouvelle matière, Harry voulait se préparait mentalement. Arthur afficha un certain sourire tous en attirant Harry à l'écart :

\- Tu n'as pas à te soucier de cela. C'est une personne très gentille en total opposition avec Lucius Malefoy. Mais la nomination de la juge Malefoy n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe Harry. Nous avons déjà parlé de Sirius Black, Harry, mais j'aimerais que tu me promettes à nouveau de…

\- Oui je vous l'ai déjà dit Monsieur Weasley, coupa Harry.

Le jeune homme fit volte-face et grimpa les marches du vieil escalier du Caudron Baveur pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Rangeant ses livres dans sa valise, il raconta ce que le père de Ron lui avait dit à propos de nouveau professeur.

* * *

Nicky passa son regard bleuté sur les 4 longues tables qui composait le décor de la Grande Salle. Elle portait une longue robe verte émeraude ainsi que qu'une redingote cintrée sur la taille par un laçage dans le dos, et de grossières lunettes rondes. Elle entendait la pluie martelait contre les vitres de la Grande Salle. Le professeur Flitwick dirigeait la chorale qui avant le discours de Dumbledore chantait l'hymne de Poudlard accompagnée par les coups de tonnerre de l'orage grondant. Faisant tourner sa fourchette entre ses longs doigts, Nicky observer Remus Lupin. Il avait toujours cette dégaine d'enfant négligé, voir miteux. Puis son regard passa sur le professeur Minerva McGonagall, elle avait été l'enseignante de Nicky par le passé. Lorsque les voix des élèves se turent, Albus Dumbledore s'avança vers le pupitre en forme de hibou :

\- Bienvenu ! Bienvenu pour cette nouvelle année parmi nous, commença le directeur, nous allons accueillir trois nouveaux enseignants ! Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal seront assurés par le professeur R. J. Lupin, j'espère que vous vous joignez à moi pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. De plus les cours de soin aux créatures magiques seront assurés par notre cher Rubeus Hagrid.

Lupin se leva saluant modestement la foule, et Hagrid fit de même : renversant les coupes d'argent dans lesquelles se situaiait un breuvage de couleur rouge. Puis Dumbledore joignit ses mains et désigna d'un signe de tête bien veillant le professeur Malefoy :

\- Egalement, vous avez surement remarqué que le conseil d'administration a décidé de mettre en place une nouvelle matière. Une matière qui sera consacrée à la justice magique. Pour assurer ce cours je vous demande donc d'accueillir le professeur Nicky Malefoy, qui va vous expliquez plus précisément son rôle. Je lui laisse la parole.

Ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Nicky ravala sa salive et se leva faisant attention à ne pas emmêler sa cape parmi celle des autres professeurs. Elle croisa durant une fraction de seconde les yeux gris de Dumbledore, passant derrière Rogue, puis Lupin, elle laissa sa longue cape balayait le sol. Inspirant, Nicky afficha l'un de ses plus beaux sourires :

\- La justice magique est une chose importante, qui même si l'on ne s'en rend pas compte et omni présente pour chacun de nous, que ce soit par le biais d'un code ou d'un règlement, commença la jeune femme. Mes cours ne concerneront que les élèves à partir de la troisième année, car l'âge minimum pour être comparaître devant le Magenmagot si je puis dire est de 13 ans. Mais pour tous vous avouez, je ne m'attendais pas à devoir faire de discours, donc je ne peux rien vous dire de plus.

Cette dernière phrase fit s'élever un léger murmure de rire de la part de l'assistance. Nicky ramena ses cheveux blonds en arrière avant de lancait sur Dumbledore un petit regard accusateur et surtout honteux. Le directeur se leva à nouveau, pour venir prendre place à côté de Nicky afin de l'aider à finir :

\- Ainsi vous serez tous évaluer dans une matière supplémentaire que ce soit en cours, en BUSES ou en ASPIC, termina Dumbledore en invitant le professeur Malefoy à se rasoir à côté de Rogue.

Nicky ne se fit pas prier et détourna le regard pour retournait s'asseoir. Tirant la chaise vers elle, elle murmura « Fiasco pas possible ». Lupin qui avait avancé sa tête pour parler avec la jeune juge, lui adressa un sourire :

\- Un discours dès le premier jour, tu as de la chance !

\- J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir, coupa sèchement Nicky.

Dumbledore reprit place face au pupitre, il lissa sa longue barbe grisonnante et prit une longue inspiration :

\- Vous savez sans doute, que Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban et sur demande du ministère, nous sommes dans l'obligation d'accueillir parmi nous quelques Détraqueurs.

Cette annonce fit frémir la salle entière, Lupin se pencha à nouveau sur la table, ignorant Rogue, qui le dévisageait de plus en plus. Le maître des potions se trouvait entre Lupin et le nouveau professeur :

\- Le ministère a autorisé ça ?

\- Oui, soutenue par mon frère, si tu veux tous savoir, marmonna Nicky.

\- Les Détraqueurs sont des créatures dangereuses, si un élève tombe sur l'un d'eux…

\- Et bien se sera votre travail d'enseigner à ces jeunes gens comment les repousser en cas d'attaque, coupa sèchement Rogue.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, Nicky arqua un sourcil en attrapant sa baguette pour à nouveau remplir son verre n'ont pas de vin mais d'un thé fumant. Dumbledore se retourna et indiqua aux préfets de conduire les élèves dans leurs maisons respectives, après le repas. Albus s'adressa également aux professeurs de ne pas bouger. Une fois la salle vidée, Dumbledore prit place au milieu de l'assemblée que formaient ses collègues :

\- Je compte sur tous les enseignants pour éviter la moindre attaque lors de l'année, commença Dumbledore. Je vais pour cela nommer des vice-directeurs de maisons. Minerva sera secondé par vous Remus, pour Gryffondor, Severus, avec vous Nicky pour Serpentard, Pomona, je pense que Hagrid pourra vous aidez à Poufsouffle, et vous Filius, par Aurora Sinistra pour Serdaigle. Il faudra aussi doubler les patrouilles de nuit…

Dumbledore but une gorgée de thé, puis ferma les yeux, Nicky se pencha afin de croiser le regard de Dumbledore par-dessus ses grosses lunettes rondes :

\- Albus…Aucun élève ne sera attaqué, les Détraqueurs sont sous les ordres de Cornelius Fudge, et il ne veut pas de scandale à Poudlard, l'ouverture de la chambre de secret lui a suffi.

\- Vous croyez réellement à ce que vous me dites ?

\- Oui. Pour être franche avec vous, je n'ai pas écouté ce que vous disiez sur les Détraqueurs aux élèves, mais vous avez parmi les professeurs de grand sorcier que le ceux soit le professeur McGonagall ou Lupin.

Dumbledore posa son regard sur la jeune femme qui lui souriait, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça de sa part. Il se leva et invita les enseignants à rejoindre leurs maisons respectives afin de donner quelques consignes supplémentaires. McGonagall et Lupin se dirigèrent donc vers la tour de Gryffondor, et Nicky suivit Rogue qui avait quitté la salle le premier. Marchant en silence, il sortit de sa cape, une lourde liasse de papier qu'il divisa en deux parties plus ou moins égal :

\- Les emplois du temps que nous allons distribuer, dit-il simplement.

\- Tu crois que Dumbledore sait pour Lupin ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- C'est bizarre, qu'il nous convoquait lui et moi la même année…

\- Dumbledore voulait te faire venir depuis longtemps, mais Lucius Malefoy refusait.

Evidemment, son crétin de frère était encore derrière tout ça. Elle suivit Rogue jusqu'au cachot, ce dernier se stoppa juste avant d'entrée, il se retourna pour faire face à la cadette des Malefoy :

\- Ne crois pas que c'est parce que nous étions amis étant plus jeune que je vais collaborer avec toi ou ton frère.

\- J'ai refusé de jouer les espionnes pour Lucius. Dumbledore m'a donné une liste d'informations factices à lui donner. Je te remercie de ton accueil si chaleureux Severus.

Rogue afficha un petit sourire sarcastique. Il savait que sa collègue avait un certain franc-parler et était content qu'elle se soit enfin opposée un peu aux directives de Lucius Malefoy. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra tenant la porte pour sa collègue. Les élèves de Serpentard se tenaient presque tous dans la pièce commune. Drago sur l'un des sièges en cuir entouré de sa petite bande d'amis. Rogue ordonna au préfet de Serpentard de distribuait les emplois du temps puis désigna d'un rapide signe de tête sa collègue :

\- Il y a eu la nomination de Vice-directeurs de maison. Le professeur Malefoy sera celle de Serpentard, pour les autres maisons, il s'agit de Lupin, Hagrid et Sinistra.

Drago afficha un petit sourire, si sa tante et son professeur favori étaient les deux dirigeants de Serpentard, il n'aurait pas de mal à faire gagner quelques points. Nicky observa alors les emplois du temps épinglaient sur le panneau de bois de la salle commune. Hum, elle avait cours avec les troisièmes années justes avant l'heure de divination…Terminant de suivre les ordres de Severus, Nicky sortit se dirigeant vers les étages, elle fut interrompus par le maître des potions :

\- Ton bureau est à l'étage ? Cela ne va pas être pratique.

\- Pas le choix, je ne reste pas une année de plus dans ses cachots.

Faisant ondulait sa cape au gré des longs corridors, elle gravit les quelques marches menant au troisième étage. Lupin se trouvait là, dans des vêtements miteux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle observa le professeur Lupin, qui se dirigeait à son tour en direction de son propre bureau. Nicky cala son épaule contre un mur :

\- Remus Lupin professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, déclara la petite femme

\- Nicky Malefoy professeur de justice magique, répondit Lupin.

\- Je suis ravie de te revoir Remus. Je pensais qu'après tous ce temps tu ne remettrais jamais les pieds ici.

\- Je ne le pensais pas non plus. Dumbledore me l'a demandé. Après le duel qui nous a opposait toi, moi, Sirius Black, James Potter, Regulus Black et Severus Rogue, je ne pensais pas que nous nous retrouverions ici.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, nous avons gagnés Severus, Regulus et moi. Enfin surtout Severus…

\- Ça pour avoir gagné…1 mois de retenue et une tonne de ligne à écrire. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop dur avec moi.

\- Je n'oserai pas.

Nicky salua Lupin et se dirigea vers son bureau. Lupin et Rogue, Severus et Remus, rien n'aurait pu dire que ces deux-là finiraient collègues.

* * *

Laissez moi une petite review que j'ai votre avis !


	3. Chapitre 2 : La Justice Magique

Bonjour o/, Je vais essayer de me tenir à un chapitre par jour ou tous les deux jours, j'ai de l'avance :D

Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre et merci aux personnes qui me suive !

 **Maxine3482** \- Merci beaucoup pour ta Review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup encore une fois ça me touche vraiment !

 **Réponse a une autre Review** : Son prénom est un secret de l'histoire :p Alors au niveau de la romance, c'est compliquer, une attirance, mais je ne veux pas tomber dans la grosse romance pour ne pas casser le personnage de Severus ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2 \- La justice magique.

Harry observa l'emploi du temps donnait par le professeur McGonagall, il avait cours de justice, puis divination et double cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Il espérait intérieurement que cette Malefoy ne serait pas comme Drago. Hermione rejoignit rapidement Harry et Ron qui déjeunaient déjà dans la Grande Salle. A la table des professeurs, Harry aperçut Rogue qui semblait avoir une vive discussion avec le professeur Malefoy. Il soupira, et se servit une lourde tranche de lard ainsi que des œufs brouillés. Hermione lisait déjà le livre sur les traités magiques. Il voulut à son tour jeter un coup d'œil sur le manuel histoire de savoir de quoi ils allaient parler, mais Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor venait de prendre place à côté de lui :

\- Le 1er entrainement de Quidditch aura lieu samedi soir Potter. Ne soit pas en retard le premier match sera contre Poufsouffle.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas.

Quand Harry reposa son regard sur la table des professeurs, il vit que Malefoy et Rogue n'y étaient plus. La cloche retentit tandis qu'Hermione regardait la direction qu'il fallait prendre pour se rendre en cours de justice magique. Arrivant devant la salle, Malefoy était toujours suivit de Rogue, Hermione se retourna vers Harry :

\- Tu crois qu'il y a un problème ?

\- On s'en moque, renchérit Ron en parlant un peu trop fort au goût d'Hermione.

Nicky rentra dans la salle de classe, laissant Rogue se dirigeait vers Ron et Harry ses cheveux gras encadrant son visage comme deux rideaux. Il s'arrêta juste à côté du dernier garçon des Weasley :

\- Je vois Monsieur Weasley, que vous commencez une fois de plus l'année en voulant vous faire remarquer.

\- Professeur, nous discutions simplement s'exclama Harry.

\- Oui j'ai cru entendre. Vous commencerez l'année par 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor Potter, en espérant qu'à la fin cette moyenne ne soit pas négative.

Puis Rogue tourna les talons, laissant les élèves de troisième année rentraient. Nicky s'était installée sur le bord de son bureau et invita les nouveaux arrivant à prendre place. Sortant leur livre sur les traités magiques, Harry et Ron prirent place au fond de la salle. Ron se pencha vers son ami :

\- Rogue est d'humeur massacrante, ça va ne pas être de la tarte le cours de potion de demain.

\- Tu m'étonnes…

Nicky avait commencé par circuler dans les rangs, sa longue cape vert émeraude traînant au sol. Elle regardait si tous les élèves possédaient le livre demandait. Une fois cela finit Harry observa la jeune femme se rasseoir :

\- Je serai donc votre professeur de Justice Magique cette année. Je m'appelle Nicky Malefoy, et vu que vous devez connaitre mon nom de famille au moins, je préfère être claire avec vous. Je suis la sœur de Lucius Malefoy. Et je suis également juge du Magenmagot. Voilà. Avez-vous des questions ?

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron. La sœur de Lucius Malefoy, ce sale type. Une main se leva, elle appartenait à Neville Longdubat :

\- Oui, questionna le professeur Malefoy ?

\- Le professeur Dumbledore nous a parlé des Détraqueurs. Quels sont les risques pour nous ?

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Longdubat.

\- Et bien Monsieur Longdubat, les Détraqueurs ne doivent pas être un problème. Du moins je l'espère. Ils sont là pour Sirius Black rien de plus. Si vous en rencontrez un je vous suggère d'aller voir le professeur Lupin, il vous répondra mieux que moi.

Neville acquiesça. Drago Malefoy pouffa de rire dans son coin s'attirant un regard noir de la part d'Harry. Mais le professeur Malefoy semblait ignorer l'attitude de Drago. Elle se plaça au fond de la salle au grand damne des deux amis, qui pensaient de pas avoir d'ennui derrière et d'Hermione qui elle s'était mise devant pour écouter. D'un petit coup de baguette magique elle fit apparaître sur le tableau un schéma du Magenmagot.

Le cours se passa sans problème, ce qui surpris Harry c'est que le professeur Malefoy donna même des points pour Gryffondor (Moins que pour Serpentard mais tout de même). Lorsque la cloche retentit, Harry et Ron attendirent Hermione devant la porte de la salle, Hermione avait encore une question à poser. Ron se tourna vers Harry, mâchant une dragée :

\- Et moi qui pensais qu'on allait prendre cher !

\- Oui ça c'est plutôt bien passé, confirma Harry.

\- Tu imagines, elle aurait été comme Rogue !

\- Personne ne peut être pire que Rogue !

\- Le professeur Rogue Monsieur Potter, coupa la petit voix fluette de Nicky.

Harry se retourna vivement, Hermione essayait de ne pas croiser le regard de son ami. Croissant ses bras sous sa poitrine, Malefoy soupira :

\- Je ne lui dirai pas Potter. Mais faites attention à ce que vous dites dans les couloirs, quelqu'un de mal avisé aurait pu le répéter au professeur Rogue. La prochaine fois cela ne passera pas.

\- Me…Merci professeur.

Hermione passa devant Harry et Ron et rejoignirent tous les trois la tour d'astronomie. Nicky secoua légèrement la tête, puis elle commença à accueillir les nouveaux venus.

* * *

Après avoir retirait les 5 points à Harry sans grand motif légal, le professeur de potion prit la direction du grand griffon qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois à l'intérieur, il observa le directeur et déglutit :

\- Nicky Malefoy et Remus Lupin. Les deux la même année. Vous savez que le frère de Malefoy est un mangemort et que Lupin un loup garou, grand ami de Sirius Black.

\- Je connais votre ressentit vis-à-vis de ses deux personnes Severus.

\- Vous savez parfaitement ce que j'en pense alors, ne comptait pas sur ma collaboration avec Lupin.

\- Il va avoir besoin de la potion. C'est tous ce que je vous demanderai. Et aussi de garder un œil sur Nicky.

\- Vous doutez d'elle ?

\- Non pas d'elle Severus, de ce que son frère a pu faire.

Le maître des potions rejeta ses cheveux noirs en arrière. Nicky Malefoy était une de ses vieilles connaissances, ils avaient passés quelques années ensemble à l'école dans la même maison. Severus fit volte-face mais Dumbledore l'interrompit :

\- Ne masquer pas vos sentiments Severus. Je sais qu'elle contera toujours à vos yeux.

Rogue lança sa cape en arrière et sortit du bureau de Dumbledore furieux.

* * *

Nicky avait donné des cours tous au long de la matinée, elle ramena sa cape sur ses épaules et se dirigea mécaniquement vers la Grande Salle, pour prendre son déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à la table des professeurs hormis Sinistra, Flitwick et Trelawney. Prenant place sur la table se situant en face de celle des Serpentards, elle sortit une lourde liasse de feuille portant le logo du ministère. Elle avait un sale procès qui l'attendait dans quelques jours, autant revoir les éléments. Alors qu'elle lisait, une chaise bougea à côté d'elle : c'était Lupin. Il regarda de loin les papiers et soupira :

\- Tu sais que sans Dumbledore je n'aurais jamais trouvé de travail, expliqua Remus

\- Oui je le sais bien, Ombrage a fait passer des décrets contre les hybrides et pour le coup je n'y suis pour rien. Ils ont fait voter Amélia Bones et je n'ai aucune pouvoir sur elle.

\- Tu bosses encore pour le ministère ?

\- De toute évidence puis que j'ai sous le coude un de leur dossier.

\- Nicky, mettons nos différents de côté.

\- Ils le sont déjà Remus, sinon tu ne pourrais pas t'asseoir ici crois-moi.

Remus se reconcentra sur son repas, un steak saignant, Nicky releva les yeux et aperçut la longue cape de Rogue qui se dirigeait dans leurs directions. Il prit place juste à côté d'elle. Ils formaient un intéressant trio. Feuilletant le dossier qui concernait un usage illégal de la magie sur des Moldus, Nicky gribouillait sur les bords blancs des parchemins. L'arrivée de Severus avait posé une sorte de froid glacial entre les enseignants. Rogue attrapa l'une des feuilles de Nicky, qu'elle lui reprit vivement :

\- Cela ne te concerne pas.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche afin de répondre, mais un long cri se fit entendre, obligeant les professeurs à lever les yeux. Pansy Parkinson se trouvait là, haletante juste après les portes de la Grande Salle, elle courut vers la table des professeurs s'adressant à Rogue :

\- Pro..Professeur Rogue… Drago…Drago a été attaqué par…par la créature de Ha…

Pansy essayait de se calmer, Nicky s'était levé, s'il était arrivé malheur à Drago, Narcissa ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Severus aussi s'était levé, il prenait la direction du hall talonnait de près par Nicky. De dos leurs capes s'entremêlaient gracieusement. Pansy leur passa devant et expliqua toujours hors d'haleine que l'hypogriffe d'Hagrid avait blessé Drago. Se ruant dans le couloir, Goyle indiqua que le jeune Malefoy avait été transféré à l'infirmerie par Hagrid. Rogue passa devant, Nicky essayait de le suivre, bien qu'il marchait plus vite qu'elle. Arrivant à l'infirmerie, Hagrid se mouchait dans un grand carré de tissu, Madame Pomfresh était déjà, rué sur un Drago pâle comme la robe de l'infirmière qui gémissait (en en rajoutant beaucoup pour le coup). Nicky poussa Crabe et Pansy pour s'accroupir vers Drago :

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Cria le professeur en direction de Hagrid.

\- Il…Il a approché Buck…essaya Hagrid entre deux sanglots.

\- ET ? Hurla Nicky qui avait adopté un ton accusateur et agressif, faisant redoubler les sanglots d'Hagrid.

\- Et…et…

\- Calme-toi, dit simplement Rogue de sa voix doucereuse et glaciale en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Drago venait de se réveiller d'après ses amis. Il observa sa tante puis le maître des potions. Madame Pomfresh écarta ses deux collègues pour obligait Drago à boire la potion, quand Dumbledore fit son apparition. Il observa Drago puis Hagrid à qui il offrit un regard rassurant :

\- Hagrid, calmez-vous, vous n'êtes pas responsable d'après les élèves… Avez-vous prévenue Lucius Malefoy ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton calme et détaché.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire pour le mome…essaya Nicky avant que Pansy Parkinson interviennent.

\- Oui monsieur le directeur.

\- Quoi ?! Je vais me faire tuer ! Qui vous a dit de faire cette énorme bêtise !

\- Il est le père de Drago, cria Pansy sans se rendre compte qu'elle parlait à un professeur.

\- Idiote ! Mon frère a plus de pouvoir que le ministre lui-même ! Vous savez s'il apprend que son fils unique a été blessé alors que je suis sur place…

Nicky s'éloigna pendant quelques instants de Drago, imaginant la réaction de Lucius. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur de son frère, mais de son pouvoir sur les autres. Rogue observait le jeune homme et se retourna vers Hagrid pour lui demander des explications accompagnait par Dumbledore :

\- Je leur ai présenté Buck. Et Harry, a réussis l'épreuve sans problème puis…puis Malefoy s'est avancé et il a insulté Buck, alors…alors que j'avais dit de ne jamais insulter un hypogriffe…

\- Je vois, déclara doucement Dumbledore tandis que la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer Lucius Malefoy.

Ce dernier jeta un regard noir sur sa petite sœur qui s'était reculé dans un coin bougonnant contre Hagrid. Lucius passa devant Dumbledore sans lui accordait un regard et se pencha au chevet de son fils. Il se retourna pour toiser sa sœur et lui indiquant qu'il réglerait cela au manoir. Lucius dévisagea Hagrid, puis repartit en direction de la porte avant de lançait sur un ton sec :

\- Dumbledore je vous attends dans votre bureau.

Il sortit claquant la porte. Lucius Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Nicky se rapprocha de Drago puis questionna l'infirmière :

\- Alors ?

\- Oh, le professeur Hagrid est intervenu à temps. Il va avoir besoin d'un peu de repos c'est tous, il ne gardera aucune cicatrice.

\- J'espère, termina Nicky sur un ton glacial.

Elle ramena sa cape sur ses épaules et observa Dumbledore un instant avant de soupirer. Lucius n'était pas content et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. Nicky appréciait Lucius dans un sens mais surtout elle le craignait et ne s'était presque jamais opposé à lui. Le directeur affichait son petit sourire habituel :

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi Nicky.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas pour vous Dumbledore, mais pour moi.

Dumbledore émit un petit rire. Nicky passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille qui lui donnait un air négligé pour le coup et s'assit sans grande cérémonie sur un lit avoisinant. Elle fusilla Pansy Parkinson du regard :

\- Vous…Je n'apprécie pas que l'on me parle comme vous l'avez fait… Vous serez en retenue Samedi à 20h.

Passant ses yeux bleus sur Drago puis sur Rogue, et enfin sur Crabbe et Goyle. Marcus Flint venait de rentrer en compagnie d'autre Serpentard :

\- Et comment va-t-on faire pour le Quidditch ? Dit-il en s'adressa à Rogue

\- Vous feriez mieux d'étudier au lieu de vous amusez, coupa Nicky d'un ton sec.

Elle se redressa, pour se regarder dans une des glaces de l'infirmerie. Elle était dans un sale état, ses cheveux blonds en bataille, sa cape tombait sans grande conviction. Soupirant, la jeune femme faussa compagnie au reste des personnes présentes en ayant assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Passant par la case toilette, Nicky reprit la direction de l'infirmerie. Rogue était lui aussi sur le chemin du retour, il lui adressa un regard interrogateur :

\- Ce n'est pas si facile d'être professeur n'est-ce pas, lança-t-il à l'aide de ses sarcasmes habituels.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu que Drago se fasse attaquer et que Lucius débarque.

\- Je t'informe aussi que le Quidditch est assez important pour Serpentard.

\- Excuse-moi Severus de préférait lire un livre que de voler sur un balais en me passant une balle. Je déteste le Quidditch.

\- Je le sais.

Il devait rester quelques heures de cours, la jeune femme avait complètement oublié son devoir de professeur, elle allait encore prendre une remontrance de la part de Dumbledore. C'était une sale journée vraiment.

* * *

Si votre lecture vous a plus n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Review ! 3


	4. Chapitre 3 : Sirius Black

Bonjour o/ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Sirius Black.

PDV Harry

Harry observait Drago Malefoy à la table des Serpentard depuis déjà quelques minutes, le jeune garçon montrait la blessure de son bras, il était sorti de l'infirmerie au bout de quelques jours, mais en faisait tout un plat depuis déjà deux semaines. Hermione venait de lui dire que Lucius Malefoy était furieux et avait intenté un procès contre Hagrid. Ron lui essayait de comprendre le long devoir donner par Trelawney, quant à la seule fille du trio, elle planchait sur le devoir de Malefoy. Un grand brouhaha les tira de leurs pénibles devoirs, un élève de Gryffondor venait d'entrer la Gazette du Sorcier scandant que Sirius Black avait été vu. Harry déglutit en observant les grands yeux et l'expression défigurant le visage de Sirius Black. Cet homme semblait fou. Après de longues minutes, il se reconcentra sur ses devoirs, ne voulant pas penser à ce que Monsieur Weasley lui avait dit sur Sirius Black. Personne ne les avait épargnés. Ni Malefoy et ses 30 centimètres de parchemins sur les traités d'Azkaban, ni Trelawney et son interrogation sur les différents types de thé, même Hagrid leurs avaient donnés un peu de travail. Harry se releva et observa Hermione :

\- Tu lui avais demandé quoi à la prof de justice le jour de la rentrée ?

\- Des textes complémentaires, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait rien prévu et qu'elle me donnerait ça la prochaine fois, ce qu'elle a fait.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a vraiment pensé à rien…

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches en fait. Elle était à Serpentard, et n'a jamais été préfet ou même dans une équipe de Quidditch, elle a eu de bon résultat aux BUSES et ASPICS.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es renseigner la dessus ? s'exclama Ron

\- C'est une Malefoy…

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, il fallait la surveiller, son frère avait tenté de tuer les enfants moldus avec le journal de Jédusor l'an dernier. Il observa son emploi du temps pour la journée suivante. Il commençait par un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, puis double cours de potion… Harry prit une grande inspiration en voyant que la 1er visite du village de Pré-Au-Lard avait lieu le jour d'Halloween, il n'avait pas obtenue l'autorisation des Dursley.

Le lendemain, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal s'était bien passé mise à part que le professeur Lupin n'avait pas autorisé Harry à affronter l'épouvantard. Puis le cours de potions avait été long et laborieux, Rogue ne l'avait pas épargné et avait été sarcastique voir méchant envers Neville. Se dirigeant vers le hall il aperçut, la longue cape verte émeraude de Malefoy devant le saule cogneur. Elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Harry se pencha afin d'en voir plus, mais Hermione le tira vers elle :

\- Harry, on doit aller voir Rusard et McGonagall pour l'autorisation…

\- Je…je ne l'ai pas obtenue avoua Harry, qui n'en avait pas encore parlé à ses amis.

Hermione eut une grimace gênée, puis se tut. Ils croisèrent Neville qui semblé penaud face à une fenêtre. Ron se retourna vers lui :

\- Et bien qu'es qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Il est au courant…

\- Qui ça ? Demanda Harry

\- Rogue…Pour le cours de Lupin et l'épouvantard.

Ron se retint de rire en repensant au maitre des potions habillé avec les vêtements de la grand-mère de Neville et Hermione lui offrit un sourire affectueux

\- Ne t'en fais pas il n'a pas le droit de te donner une retenue pour ça, rassura-t-elle.

\- Mais tu as vu ce qu'il a dit au professeur Lupin sur moi…

\- Ce n'était pas très loyale, ne t'en fais pas Neville continua Harry

Pointant du doigt le hall d'entrée, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville arrivèrent face au professeur McGonagall.

PDV Nicky.

Le professeur de justice magique observait le saule cogneur depuis déjà quelques minutes. Il semblait agiter. Un petit lapin tournait autour de l'énorme tronc de l'arbre. Jetant un regard sur le château, Nicky aperçut Rogue qui venait de la rejoindre. Souriant elle lui adressa un regard surpris :

\- Je pensais que tu serais en train d'étriper Lupin pour le coup de l'épouvantard.

\- Il le payera tôt ou tard. Que voulais-tu ?

\- Rien de spéciale. Savoir si lorsque j'aurais une audience au ministère nous pourrions nous arranger sur les horaires.

\- Et il fallait que tu me le dises ici ?

\- Oui il le fallait. J'ai toujours appréciez cette arbre. Puis je ne voulais pas que des oreilles mal avisées trainent, on ne sait jamais.

Jetant sa longue cape en arrière, elle passa à côté de Rogue. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui, le maître des potions ne semblait pas très content de s'être déplacé juste pour entendre ça. Il fit volte-face et suivit sa collègue qui commençait à remonter :

\- Lucius t'as-t-il dit quelque chose? Demanda alors le professeur Malefoy.

\- Il va intenter un procès.

\- Je vois. Donc le garde-chasse est sûr de passer devant la cour.

\- Lupin est-il venu te voir ? Demanda alors Rogue de sa voix de velours.

\- Je l'ai croisé dans un couloir la 1er semaine. Que veux –tu que je lui dise Severus ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, peux être que votre amitié passée pourrait être un motif, lança sèchement Rogue.

Leur amitié passée, Nicky s'arrêta, Severus Rogue et ses sarcasmes, c'était quelque chose, elle le toisa quelques minutes avant de détourner les yeux ne pouvant pas supporter le regard accusateur de Rogue :

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis 12 ans c'est clair. Et Lupin n'a jamais été l'un de mes grands amis.

\- Oui tu préférais Black.

\- Tu es un cas toi ! Sirius Black est un assassin et ni Lupin ni moi ne l'aideront enfin, tu as perdus la raison !

\- Oui c'est moi qui suis fou, coupa Rogue.

Nicky sortit de sous sa robe une grossière paire de lunette ronde, qu'elle cala sur son nez. Puis dévisagea le professeur de potion :

\- Tu vas t'amuser à chaque fois que quelqu'un que nous avons connus à l'école va se pointer à me lancer des sarcasmes. Tu es loin d'être le jeune homme poli que je connaissais.

La jeune femme traversa le parc à grande enjambée, voulant semer le professeur de potion. Dumbledore avait raison, si elle avait hésité à prendre ce poste c'était bien à cause de Rogue et de Lupin. Jetant un regard derrière elle, cherchant Rogue du regard, Nicky accéléra le pas, le maitre des potions n'en avait pas finis. Rentrant dans le hall, sous les arcades, elle faillit percuter un élève. Secouant sa cape, tous en remettant ses grossières lunettes sur son nez, elle observa le jeune Harry Potter. Il semblait perturber. Avant même qu'elle put prononcer le moindre mot, la longue cape de Rogue apparut derrière le jeune garçon. Harry se retourna et Nicky dévisagea Severus. Harry se rapprocha vers la personne qui lui été le moins détestable :

\- Professeur Malefoy, je n'ai pas fait exprès…

\- Vous n'avez pas à traîner dans les couloirs Potter, répondit Rogue. 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

\- Je rejoignais le professeur Lupin, contesta Harry.

Nicky commençait à faire quelques pas en arrière laissant Rogue régler le problème Potter. Alors qu'il lui donna un devoir supplémentaire, il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et rejoignit la cadette des Malefoy. Lui passant devant, il sortit sa baguette :

\- Tu ne bouges pas. Je n'accepte pas que quelqu'un me parle comme tu l'as fait.

\- Il est hors de question que tu me menaces ! C'est un délit et tu le sais !

Severus avait sortis sa baguette magique et affichait une sorte de rictus. Nicky recula jusqu'à mur et planta ses iris bleus dans les yeux noirs de Rogue. Ils se toisèrent durant quelques secondes avant que Rogue range sa baguette dans une des poches de sa longue cape noire. Nicky se releva doucement :

\- C'est bon tu as finis ?

\- Pour le moment.

\- J'espère au moins que tu auras la _gentillesse_ d'accepter ma demande en ce qui concerne les cours.

\- Nous verrons cela.

Severus prit la direction de sa salle de cours, quand à la jeune femme elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à revenir de leur sortie et Dumbledore avait demandé aux professeurs de le rejoindre dans la salle qui leurs été réservé. Longeant le couloir elle passa devant les deux gargouilles qui en gardaient l'entrée. L'un jeta un regard sur les cheveux en bataille de la jeune femme ainsi que sur ses grosses lunettes :

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais ce ne serai pas notre vieille amie ! Lança celle de droite.

\- Tu as raison ! Miss Malefoy notre blondinette préférée ! Tu n'as pas appris as te coiffer entre temps tiens ! Vociféra l'autre.

\- Vous avez finis…

\- Dumbledore est tombé bas pour te nommer toi, la petite fouineuse Malefoy.

\- Ça suffit, claironna la voix fluide et sèche du professeur McGonagall.

Les deux gargouilles se turent et laissèrent passer les deux enseignantes. Dumbledore se tenait au centre de la petite pièce. La salle des professeurs se remplit au bout de quelques minutes. Ils étaient à présents tous là. Dumbledore fit apparaitre une théière ainsi qu'autant de tasse que de professeur. Il croisa ses longs doigts avant d'inspirer et de déclarer sur un ton calme :

\- J'ai deux nouvelles. La première concerne Lucius Malefoy.

Plusieurs regards convergèrent vers la sœur de ce dernier. Nicky ramena sa touffe de cheveux blonds en arrière en soupirant :

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que fais mon frère, dit-elle simplement.

\- Je le sais bien Professeur Malefoy. Il a décidé de déférer notre cher Hagrid devant le Magenmagot et va surement vous écartez de l'affaire.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Il refuse que je statuts lorsque cela le concerne.

\- De plus Sirius Black a été vu. Près d'ici. Je vous demanderez à tous d'être vigilent. Pour le banquet de ce soir j'espère que tous se passera bien, termina Dumbledore de sa voix calme.

La plupart des professeurs approuvèrent, d'un léger signe de tête puis Dumbledore annonça qu'il avait terminé de leur parler. Avant de quitter la pièce, Nicky alla ouvrir le petit compartiment qui lui servait pour recevoir des dépêches du ministère ou des documents de l'école. Elle saisit une pile d'enveloppe en laissant tomber une au sol. Ce fut Lupin qui lui ramassa avant de la déposer sur le tas :

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de l'ouvrir très souvent. Ce n'est pas très sérieux.

\- Je n'étais encore jamais rentré ici. Avec les audiences du ministère et mes cours je n'ai pas pris le temps de venir. Les hiboux ne sont pas faits pour faire beau.

Déposant en vrac les nombreuses lettres, Nicky prit place au bout de la table. Lupin s'installa sur l'un des sièges dépareillait de regarda sa collègue prendre place à côté de lui regardant les lettres une à une :

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? Proposa Lupin.

\- Non. De toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de tous lire. Les procédures sont longues et laborieuses. Mais si tu y tiens tu peux les classer. Violet c'est le ministère à droite et celle avec le sceau de l'école et l'écriture verte à gauche. Si tu vois les armoiries de Lucius, je ne veux surtout pas le savoir.

\- C'est sympathique.

\- Il n'est pas aimable avec moi je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serai avec lui.

\- Tiens, continua Lupin. Tu as reçu une beuglante du manoir Malefoy.

Le teint de Nicky passa de rosé à blanc. Lucius n'aurais pas osé. Elle voulut confisquer la lettre à Lupin mais celui-ci arracha un morceau du sceau. L'enveloppe s'éleva de quelques centimètres dans les airs et s'ouvrit, un petit ruban vert foncé bordé d'or tombait formant la langue de l'enveloppe, deux fentes noires apparurent afin de devenir les yeux. Nicky s'était immobilisé au fond de son fauteuil. Quelques professeurs étaient encore présent dans la pièce dont Rogue (ND : Sinon ce n'est pas drôle !). La beuglante s'avança vers Nicky et prit la voix de Lucius Malefoy :

« _Nicky Malefoy !_

 _En plus de n'avoir pas donné de nouvelle depuis la rentrée tu as laissé Drago se faire attaquer par cette monstrueuse bête !_

 _Narcissa t'a fait une demande expresse de protéger Drago des infâmes Sang-de-Bourbes et des hybrides peuplant cette école ! Le procès de cet imbécile sera pour moi d'une facilité déconcertante mais j'aurai préférai qu'il n'est jamais lieu._

 _Si jamais il arrive ne serait-ce qu'une petite égratignure à Drago, je demanderais à Dumbledore ton renvois immédiat._

 _Lucius Malefoy – Membre du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard._ »

La lettre se déchira et retomba en morceau sur le petit tas de papiers. Les lunettes de Nicky penchaient de travers sur le bout de son nez. Ces cheveux en bataille avaient été soufflés légèrement en arrière. Elle ne dit rien, et Lupin éclata de rire :

\- Il est toujours aussi charmant ce Lucius Malefoy.

\- Il…Il vient de m'envoyer une beuglante…

\- Oui, je crois continua Lupin.

Devant la porte, Rogue avait observé la lettre insultait sa collègue. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lucius Malefoy lui envoi ce genre de chose. Se rapprochant il jeta un regard de glace sur Lupin :

\- Ouvrir une beuglante sur le tard la rend encore plus agressif. Tu as de la chance qu'elle ne t'ait pas explosé au visage.

\- Oui ce genre de chose c'est dangereux approuva Lupin.

\- M'envoyer une beuglante ! Il se prend pour qui celui-là ! Je ne suis pas sur les talons de Drago tous le temps !

Nicky cala sa tête dans ses bras, puis se releva avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Lupin ramassa le petit tas de courriers :

\- Tu ne lis pas le reste ?

\- Ah non j'ai eu pas dose Remus, si c'était vraiment urgent, le ministère m'aurait envoyer un hibou…Une beuglante…

Severus ouvrit la porte laissant passa sa collègue et la lâcha lors du passage de Lupin, ce dernier la rattrapa de justesse portant toujours le tas de papier. Il jeta un petit regard accusateur sur Rogue. Arrivant au troisième étage, là où se situait les bureaux de Lupin et Malefoy. Nicky remercia le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et récupéra son courrier :

\- Merci, merci Remus. Je vais me changer, vous me gardez une place au banquet que je ne me retrouve surtout pas à côté de Binns ou Trelawney.

Rogue acquiesça et tourna le dos à ces collègues.


	5. Chapitre 4 : La venue du sang pur

Merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent n'hésités pas a me donner votre avis !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La venue du sang-pur.

PDV Harry.

Harry avait pris place sur la grande table de Gryffondor. Depuis sa rencontre avec Rogue, il était de mauvaise humeur malgré tous les cadeaux rapportés par Hermione et Ron. Il fixait la table des professeurs, tient il y avait une chaise vide entre Lupin et Rogue. Harry baissa ses yeux sur l'excellant repas proposé par l'école, puis lorsqu'il se concentra sur Lupin, il vit que la chaise n'était plus vide. Le professeur Malefoy affublait de ses grosses lunettes, une cape bleu nuit sur ses épaules venait de s'assoir. Hermione se pencha vers lui :

\- Arrêtes de les fixer comme ça Harry, tu vas te faire remarquer.

\- Plus je la vois, plus je la trouve bizarre cette Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi dit tu ça ? Continua Hermione.

\- Elle n'a pas la tête d'une prof sérieuse. Regarde là ces lunettes, ces cheveux en bataille et elle est toujours collée à Rogue ou Lupin.

\- Le professeur Trelawney aussi est un peu bizarre, affirma Ron la bouche pleine.

\- Tu as peux être raison Harry, mais jugé quelqu'un sur son apparence n'est pas très gentil. Elle ne t'a pas encore mis en retenue que je sache.

\- Non…Elle a retirait des points c'est tous.

Le jeune homme se tût. Il attrapa une cuisse de poulet jetant toujours de temps à autres des regards sur la table des enseignants. Puis Hermione se tourna vers Harry :

\- Proche de Rogue et Lupin ? répéta Hermione.

\- Oui à chaque fois que je la croise dans un couloir ou devant la salle de cours, c'est soit pour se disputer avec Rogue ou bien minauder avec Lupin.

\- Tu es plutôt proche du professeur Lupin, Harry, tu pourrais lui demander je pense qu'il te répondra.

\- Moi je me demande surtout comment Malefoy fait pour s'approcher à plus de 20 centimètres de Rogue, constata Ron

Cette dernière remarque fit pouffer de rire Harry et Hermione, qui essayer de ne pas s'étrangler avec leurs nourritures, quand Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard apparut au centre de la table. Il se mit à faire une pirouette dans les airs :

\- Ou ! Le petit pote Potter se moque de ses enseignants, Potty je vais le dire aux chefs des potions et a l'aristo' tu vas te faire punir boum !

Peeves vola jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre au fantôme. Il se retourna vers Hermione qui avait le visage livide. Ron lâcha sa cuisse de poulet :

\- Il ne va pas vraiment le faire ? murmura la jeune Hermione

\- Vu la tronche que tire Rogue, ça doit déjà être fais...Observa Ron.

Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace du fantôme autour de la longue table de bois. La tête de l'esprit frappeur apparue au centre de la table des Gryffondor :

\- Je ne dirais rien ce soir Potty. C'est Halloween ! Demain peux être ou après-demain, ou un jour ou tu seras désagréables avec moi j'irai dire au chef des potions tous ce que tu as dit sur lui ! Et aussi au turlupin zinzin !

Un long cri se fit entendre de la part de Peeves lorsque le Baron Sanglant fit son apparition. Harry étouffa un petit rire avant de se resservir un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

PDV Nicky.

Faisant tourner le contenu de son verre sur lui-même, elle jeta un regard sur l'esprit frappeur fuyant. Elle se souvenait de Peeves et de ses sales coups. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans la foule d'élève. Potter semblait les observer, elle ou d'autre. Peux être Lupin...Malgré la place garder par Severus, Trelawney n'était pas très loin. Nicky n'avait jamais apprécié la divination durant ses ASPICS, elle avait eu affaire à la voyante en dernière année et ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. La divination n'était pas sa matière de prédilection. Se penchant au-dessus de la table, laissant ses longs cheveux secs et bouclés tremper dans la sauce de sa viande Trelawney observait sa collègue à travers ses énormes lunettes. Passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, elle repoussa son assiette. Elle n'avait pas faim, la beuglante envoyée par Lucius ne lui avait pas plus du tout :

\- Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda alors Rogue

\- Non j'ai des Chocogrenouilles dans mon bureau.

\- Tu devrais goûter à la tarte indiqua Lupin, coupant Rogue une fois de plus.

Nicky avait remarqué cette espèce de jeu de provocation entre les deux hommes. Dès que l'un lui parlait l'autre venait pour essayer de le couper. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eut de longue conversation avec Remus Lupin étant plus jeune... Elle le toisa quelques instants :

\- Ca ira. Puis je ne dois pas me coucher tard, j'ai une audience demain.

Dumbledore posa son regard bleuté ses trois collègues, les sondant intérieurement. Nicky baissa les yeux, il faisait déjà ça par le passé...

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes Dumbledore annonça la fin du banquet laissant les préfets conduire les élèves dans leurs maisons respectives. Indiquant aux directeurs et vice-directeurs de maisons de suivre les préfets, un long cri retentit. Il venait du tableau d'un chevalier sur le côté de la Grande Salle. Le personnage se rua sur le cadre :

\- MONSIEUR LE DIRECTEUR ! Il faut que vous montiez au septième étage vite la Grosse Dame a été attaqué !

\- Messieurs Dames les professeurs rendaient vous au septième étage, indiqua Dumbledore d'un ton calme malgré la situation.

Nicky lança un regard inquiet à Lupin, puis sur Rogue. le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal indiqua une petite porte dérobée. Lupin connaissait les passages secrets de Poudlard par cœur. Suivant Remus, Malefoy, Rogue et McGonagall s'engouffrèrent dans le passage secret. En quelques minutes ils sortirent pour rejoindre Dumbledore qui les devançait déjà. Le directeur observa la toile déchirait de la Grosse Dame, Lupin fendait la foule d'élève de Gryffondor, Nicky faillit chuter dans les escaliers s'entravant a cause d'une des marches elle se rattrapa sur le longue cape anthracite de Rogue :

\- Dé...Désolé marmonna le professeur de Justice Magique.

Observant la toile de plus près, Peeves expliqua au directeur qu'il l'avait vu fuir après une attaque de Sirus Black. A la mention du nom de l'homme un frissonnement parcourut l'assistance. Dumbledore ordonna au professeur Mcgonagall d'emmener les élèves de Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle et aux autres professeurs de fouiller les différentes parties du château. Nicky suivit Severus en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Courant derrière lui elle saisit son bras :

\- Tu...Tu as besoin de moi ou je peux aller voir le dortoir de Serpentard ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que Black soit dans le dortoir de Serpentard, il était à Gryffondor.

\- Vérifier que ce n'est pas le bazar.

\- Si tu veux.

Nicky fit volteface, laissant Severus montait dans la tour d'astronomie.

PDV Rogue.

Montant les marches deux par deux pour atteindre le haut de la tour. Rogue songeait c'était la seconde fois qu'elle le touchait. Une fois dans le couloir du septième étage une fois maintenant. Il pinça ses lèvres et sortit sa baguette magique fouillant chaque recoin de la pièce. Il se demandait si Lupin était derrière l'intrusion de Black...C'était peux être un coup de Malefoy, après tous Black et elle étaient de très bon ami à l'époque.

Il jeta vivement sa cape pour faire demi-tour. Il avait essayé de ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle afin de vérifier qu'elle ne soit pas soumise au sortilège de l'Impérium, l'un des spécialités de Lucius Malefoy. Mais elle restait fidèle à elle-même. Hum. Et les mots de Dumbledore retentissaient dans la tête du professeur de potion :

 _Hominum Revelio_ , lança alors Rogue.

La tour resta silencieuse. Puis Severus descendit, Black n'était pas là, peux être que ces collègues auraient plus de chance.

Arrivant dans la grande salle la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor était au sol. Il s'approcha de Dumbledore et aperçut la tignasse de sa collègue qui venait de remonté arpentant les élèves pour rejoindre le directeur, elle lui dit simplement :

\- Il n'y a pas de trace de Black au niveau des cachots de Serpentard. Je vais prendre le prochain tour de garde ici, si vous le souhaitez.

\- Oui c'est gentil prenez donc les directives auprès du préfet de Gryffondor.

\- Weasley…

Faisant voler sa cape au-dessus des élèves, contournant Rogue, elle disparut rejoindre le préfet-en-chef.

PDV Nicky.

Elle revient quelques minutes après avoir vu Percy Weasley. S'adressant à Dumbledore d'une toute petite voix :

\- Black a été élève ici, il connait les passages secrets, les cachettes… Il sera presque impossible de le retrouver.

\- Vous avez fouillé les cachots en entier ?

\- Hormis le bureau du professeur Rogue.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Severus, qui acquiesça en sortant sa baguette magique :

\- Il est ensorcelé. Black n'aurait pas pu y entrer.

\- C'est charmant. Comme l'écriteau sur la porte d'ailleurs… « Ne pas dérangez sans prétexte valable sauf si vous voulez finir dans un bocal… ». Weasley dit que Filius prend le prochain tour de garde. Je vais aller me coucher.

\- Oui, je voudrais que les professeurs responsables des maisons dorment dans les salles communes de Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

\- Bien.

Nicky suivit le professeur de potion. Ils prirent la direction du cachot des Serpentard et entrèrent dans la salle commune. Elle était déserte. Rogue indiqua d'un signe de tête le long canapé en cuir :

\- Je vais veiller en premier.

\- Non. Je t'en prie, je dois relire le dossier d'accusation pour demain je te réveillerai.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit simplement le professeur de potion.

Elle prit place sur l'un des fauteuils, laissant son collègue s'installait. Relevant sa cape, elle commença a feuilleter les différents éléments du dossier. Un moldu qui avait été attaqué par un sorcier de 16 ans venant de Durmstrang…Gribouillant entre les marges, Nicky ramena ses lunettes sur le sommet de son crâne ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux. Elle en avait pour des mois a passer en revue les témoins dans son bureau du quartier de la justice magique.

Somnolant au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, elle observa Rogue, qui dormait d'un sommeil plutôt agité en face. 12 ans… 12 ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, ni lui ni Lupin ni même Black. A la sortit de l'école ils avaient tous choisit des carrières bien différente malgré la grande guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Baillant, elle finit par remonter sa cape bleu nuit sur elle et s'endormis. Ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ses cheveux mal peignés tombant contre le dossier du canapé, on aurait dit une petite fille.

Ce n'est que lorsque la cloche retentit au petit matin, qu'elle sursauta. Quelques élèves de Serpentard étaient descendus notamment ceux de l'équipe de Quidditch. Revenant peu à peu à elle, Nicky distingua les cheveux blonds de son neveu, le bras en écharpe ainsi que ses deux compères de toujours Crabe et Goyle. Se relevant, elle chercha Rogue, espérant intérieurement qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé seule avec eux. Mais elle aperçût le maitre des potions épingler les consignes de sécurité lors du match opposant Poufsouffle et Gryffondor le samedi suivant (Il devait jouer contre Serpentard, mais le bras de Drago lui faisait encore trop mal).Ramenant sa cape sur ses épaules, elle observa Drago puis Severus :

\- Je rentre ce soir… Si le ministère me le permet. Sinon, je t'offre mes heures de cours Severus histoire que Gryffondor n'est pas la moindre occasion de raflé la coupe.

Pansy Parkinson éclata de rire, depuis son heure de retenue, elle n'avait plus jamais osé contredire le professeur de Justice Magique. Puis suivit de cela, elle quitta la pièce ayant complétement oublier le problème Sirius Black.

PDV Harry.

Harry n'eut pas de chance cette semaine-là. Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal avait été assuré par Rogue et en plus de ça, il prenait tous les heures de justice magique depuis que le Professeur Malefoy était partie. Il avait donné une retenue à Ron, et retirer une cinquante de point à Gryffondor. Harry trainait du pied pour se rendre au cours du vendredi, la veille du match contre Poufsouffle. Il se posa contre le mur fut stupéfait de ne pas voir Rogue arrivait grappillant à nouveau une heure de justice. Le professeur Malefoy, ses habituelles lunettes rondes sur le nez, ainsi que sa longue cape émeraude se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Elle invita les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard à rentrer. Passant en vitesse jusqu'à son bureau, elle les salua sans grande explication et rendit les copies. Hermione avant obtenue une magnifique 16/20 (les notes comme Optimal ne commence que l'année des BUSES) , Ron rangeait précipitamment son 5, et Harry contempla le deux cercles entremêlait de son 8. Toussant, Nicky s'assit sur son bureau, Harry observa alors la jeune femme :

\- Toutes les personnes qui ont eu en dessous de 6, vous irez voir Monsieur Rusard, il a du travail pour vous.

\- Du travail s'étonna alors Harry

\- Oui Monsieur Potter. Ça s'appelle une retenue. Cela concerne 5 personnes, Weasley, Longdubat, Goyle ,Crabe, et Finnegan.

Harry jeta un regard sur Ron, qui avait rosit. Harry fit tourner sa plume et commença à prendre en note les rôles de chaque membre du Magenmagot quand Hermione se pencha sur lui :

\- Tu te rappelles le soir d'Halloween ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? Répondit Harry

\- Malefoy est arrivée en retard au banquet…

\- Tu ne penses pas…s'écria Harry

\- Monsieur Potter…Hurlez ne sert à rien, si vous vouliez allez en retenue avec votre ami il suffisait de le demander, interrompit le professeur Malefoy en rajoutant le nom de Harry sur le parchemin.

Le jeune homme voulut protester, mais la cadette des Malefoy ajouta, regardant par-dessus ses lunettes :

\- Ce sera après le match de Quidditch, ne vous en faites pas.

Harry se tut, jusqu'à la fin du cours il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, histoire de ne pas modifier l'heure de sa retenue. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Ron essaya de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Malefoy. Il mit un coup de pied dans un caillou et regarda Hermione

Tss, quand ce n'est pas Rogue qui me met en retenue c'est Malefoy, pesta le jeune homme. Celle qu'elle t'a donnait Harry n'était même pas justifier, Drago Malefoy hurlait de rire à côté, elle ne lui a rien dit. Vous parliez de quoi ?

\- Hermione me faisait remarquer, que Malefoy était arrivé en retard le jour ou Black est rentré dans le château.

\- Vous ne pensez quand même pas, qu'elle aurait aidé ce criminel a rentré ici ?

\- C'est la sœur de Lucius Malefoy et Sirius Black était un partisan de Tu-sais-qui ça parait logique, expliqua Hermione. On devrait garder un œil sur elle juste au cas où…

\- Avec le match de Quidditch demain, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous aidez…déplora Harry.

\- Il y a peu de chance qu'elle n'assiste pas au match, tous les professeurs viennent le voir… conclut Ron.

\- Avec la pluie et le vent qui s'annonce ? Je ne sais pas. On verra bien.

Hermione prit la direction de la bibliothèque, elle avait encore pas mal de travail. Harry et Ron décidèrent d'aller voir Rusard, pour savoir à quelle horreur ils allaient être soumis.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Sortie à Pré-Au-Lard

Bonne lecture n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Sortie à Pré-Au-Lard

PDV Nicky.

Le professeur Malefoy regardait à travers la fenêtre les grands éclairs et bourrasque de vent. Il fallait être taré pour jouer au Quidditch aujourd'hui. Trempant sa plume dans l'encrier, elle regarda le professeur de potion qui corrigeait aussi des copies. La salle de professeur était déserte, la plupart était partis assister malgré l'orage au match de Quidditch.

Elle empila les feuilles une à une sur le bord de la table avant de murmurer :

\- Je vais leur faire copier 100 fois que la loi ne stipule mais dispose...

\- Ce n'est pas évidant pour tout le monde, constata Rouge.

\- Je leur répète depuis le début de l'année…

\- Peux être, mais combien se souviennent de ce qu'ils ont fait en cours ? Tu te rappelles de beaucoup de chose des cours d'Horace Slughorn ?

\- Tss. Simplement quelques trucs par exemple si quelqu'un est empoissonné, il faut lui fourrer un Bézoard au fond de la gorge, mais à part ça… Je suis même incapable de te refaire le moindre filtre, mais je connais les 123 décrets primaires du Magenmagot.

\- Très utile, termina Rogue dans un sarcasme supplémentaire.

Nicky lui jeta un regard noir avant de se lever abandonnant les copies des jumeaux Weasley, elle se servit une tasse de thé, puis posa ses yeux bleus derrière ses lunettes rondes sur Severus :

\- A ton avis comment Sirius Black a fait ?

\- J'ai une petite idée. Il connait les passages secrets mieux que quiconque.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu, Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sécurisé du monde magique.

\- Si tu n'es pas convaincue, pourquoi me demandes-tu alors ?

\- Cesse de prendre un malin plaisir de m'envoyer tes sarcasmes tu veux coupa Nicky.

Posant brusquement sa tasse sur le bord de la table, elle se reconcentra sur la copie de Fred Weasley sur laquelle elle tira un long trait rouge rayant une grande partie du parchemin. Au bout de quelques seconde elle annota la copie d'un beau P n'ayant pas remarqué que Severus s'était lever pour sortir un jeu d'échec. Tirant la chaise sa chaise il pointa le jeu de sa baguette :

\- Tu veux jouer ?

\- Rien de peux être pire que corriger ça...répondit la jeune femme en éloignant d'un revers de manche les copies de ces élèves de 5ème année. Tu veux les blancs les noirs ?

\- Les noirs.

\- Tu m'offres le plaisir de commencer merci, salua la jeune femme en positionnant les pièces d'un coup de baguette.

Nicky envoya un pion en B4, avant de prendre une gorgée de thé. Observant le jeu, elle laissa Severus jouait, écoutant le martellement de la pluie contre les vitres de la pièce. La partie continua dans un silence de mort, jusqu'à ce que Lupin entre dans la pièce observant le jeu de loin. Pendant que Nicky réfléchissait, après avoir perdus deux fois plus de pions que Severus, ce dernier lança au professeur de défense contre les force du mal :

\- Ça y est Gryffondor a perdu ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas assisté au match. Qui gagne ?

\- Severus, affirma Nicky.

Remus s'avança derrière la jeune femme et indiqua le cavalier. Puis lui murmura de jouer avec jusqu'à la reine et s'ensuite prendre le roi. Severus fronça ses fins sourcils et donna un coup de genoux dans la table pour renverser le plateau. Nicky émit un petit « tss » puis regarda Lupin prendre la direction d'un vieux fauteuil. Severus se reconcentra sur ses copies en murmurant :

\- Et dire qu'au prochain coup, je te battais.

\- Non le suivant.

\- Mais nous ne serons jamais, lança Rogue assez fort pour que Lupin l'entende.

\- Puéril à souhait, lâcha Nicky dans un murmure à peine audible.

Elle reprit ses corrections donnant quelques points de moins aux Poufsouffle pour leurs déplorables moyennes. Ce n'est que vers 19h, qu'elle suivit ses deux collègues jusqu'à la Grande Salle croissant le professeur McGonagall qui semblait un peu dépité :

\- Un problème Minerva ? Lança Lupin

\- Le professeur Dumbledore n'assistera pas au diner. Les Détraqueurs ont fait tomber Potter de son balai durant le match. Il est à l'infirmerie après que le professeur Dumbledore est amortis sa chute.

Lupin plissa ses yeux et se dirigea à grand pas vers l'infirmerie. Rogue toisa quelques seconde McGonagall avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle se dirigeant mécaniquement vers ta table des enseignants. Nicky ébouriffa une fois de plus ses cheveux :

\- Hum…Dumbledore, ne devait pas être content. Minerva, ne vous en fait pas Pommy s'occupe de tous, venez manger quelques chose.

\- Vous avez raison Nicky. Vous n'avez pas assisté au match ?

\- Le Quidditch n'est pas quelque chose qui me passionne.

\- Oui il m'avait semblé.

Elle poursuivit son chemin menant jusqu'à la table des enseignants. Lupin était placé à l'extrémité gauche, Rogue à droite, Nicky prit le parti de prendre place vers le professeur McGonagall, qui s'assit justement vers le professeur de potion. Pauvre professeur Lupin songea un instant la jeune femme. Puis elle se retourna se concentrant sur son assiette. Minerva informa le professeur de Justice Magique que la prochaine sortit à Pré-Au-Lard aurait lieux dans quelques jours, et que le professeur Rogue et elle-même devraient s'occuper de élèves de Serpentard. Nicky releva ses yeux derrière ses grosses lunettes pour apercevoir Drago qui s'avançait vers elle. Tient, que lui voulait donc son neveu ? Il s'était montré plutôt distant depuis le début de l'année. Sortant un morceau de papier il le posa sur la table des professeurs s'attirant un regard noir du professeur McGonagall :

\- Le professeur Malefoy a un bureau pour recevoir ses élèves, scanda Minerva.

Mais Drago ignora grandement le professeur de métamorphose. Et montra le morceau de parchemin en question. Nicky l'attrapa sans véritablement approuver le comportement de Drago. Mais Lucius faisait exactement la même chose au ministère, il entrait et sortait des salles comme dans un moulin se souciant peu de qui il avait à faire. C'était l'autorisation de sortie de Pré-Au-Lard, Nicky observa Drago, son petit sourire fixait sur ses lèvres :

\- Lucius ou Cissy ne pouvait pas te la signer ?

\- Je l'ai perdu. Et le temps que je la renvois, père m'a dit que vous la signerez.

\- Il aurait pu me le signifier dans une lettre…

\- Vous n'avez juste qu'à signer.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Cherchant dans les tréfonds de sa robe de sorcière une plume, elle soussigna de son nom et apposa sa signature sur le papier de Drago. Le jeune homme repartis en direction de la table des Serpentard. Le professeur McGonagall se pencha sur la table :

\- Vous n'auriez jamais du !

\- Mon frère m'en aurait voulu pour les 5 décennies à venir.

Soupirant elle termina sa tarte au citron.

La sortie à Pré-Au-lard arriva, et la responsabilité des élèves de Serpentard revenait aux directeurs et vice-directeurs de cette maison. Rogue avait revêtue une sorte d'écharpe en laine noire en plus de son habituelle cape. Le professeur Malefoy était vêtue de violet foncé, ces habituelles lunettes rondes, et ses cheveux décoiffés finissant le personnage. Alors que le professeur de potion faisait l'appel, elle rajusta sa longue cape violette, le froid de Décembre arrivait, et faire l'appel dehors était une mauvaise idée. Une fois cela fait, Rusard prit la tête du convoi, fermé par Malefoy et Rogue. Ils étaient les premiers à partir suivit de Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Nicky avait fourré ses mains dans les poches de sa cape, cachant la moitié inférieure de son visage sous une grosse écharpe. Elle adressa un petit regard à Severus :

\- Dit moi que tu connais un sortilège pour limiter ses gamins pour qu'on puisse allez boire un verre au chaud.

\- Il faudrait demander au professeur Flitwick. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux allez.

\- Ne m'ennuis pas enfin, on va se trouver une table au « 3 balais » passer l'après-midi à siroter une bière au beurre et ne surtout pas mettre le nez dehors.

Cachant son nez sous son écharpe et lança un regard noir au professeur de potion.

PDV Ron et Hermione

Ron et Hermione avaient une fois de plus du laisser Harry qui n'avait eu l'autorisation d'aller au village. Hermione avait le regard fixé au loin sur les deux silhouettes de Rogue et Malefoy. Elle se pencha vers Ron :

\- Elle n'a pas assisté au Match de Quidditch.

\- Oui mais il n'y a pas eu de nouvelle intrusion.

\- Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions les suivre ?

\- Pour aller où ? Demanda Ron qui n'attend qu'une chose : retourner à Honeyducks.

\- Je ne sais pas, on va voir…

Lorsque les professeurs donnèrent les instructions sur les horaires de retour et les limites, Hermione prit un peu de recul, observant la direction que prendrai Rogue et Malefoy. Les deux sorciers se dirigeait bien vers l'auberge des « 3 balais » accueillit les bras ouvert par Madame Rosmerta. Ron regarda Hermione avant de soupirer :

\- On ne peut pas y entrer… Mais regarde McGonagall s'y rend aussi…montra Ron en désignant Minerva d'un signe de tête.

\- Oui tu as raison, on devrait attendre la sortie de Malefoy.

\- J'aimerai mieux allez à Honeyducks, je voulais ramener des bonbons à Harry…

\- Bon d'accord, termina Hermione un peu dépité.

PDV Nicky.

Après être entré dans le pub, Nicky indiqua une petite table au fond de la pièce. Elle ramena sa cape sur elle et retira son écharpe. Severus semblait d'humeur maussade, il ne disait pas grand-chose. Le jeune professeur interpella alors Madame Rosmerta pour commander deux bières au beurre. Cette dernière se tourna et lança un grand cri d'exclamation :

\- Nicky Malefoy ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir ici ma petite dame ! J'avais entendus dire que vous aviez été nommé professeur, vous n'êtes pas venue lors de la dernière sortie ?

\- Non, j'étais absente il me semble Rosmerta. Je me rattrape aujourd'hui.

\- Vous faites bien, je vous apporte votre commande tous de suite.

\- Tu venais souvent ici ? Demanda Alors Rogue sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Quelques fois. Souvent Slughorn traînait dans ce pub.

\- Et voilà pour vous Nicky. Oh professeur Rogue, je ne vous avez pas vu, salua alors la tenancière. Je pensais vous voir avec le professeur Lupin, Nicky, mais il n'est pas encore venu.

Nicky baissa les yeux, sirotant sa bière au beurre. Elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard accusateur que Rogue lui lançait surement. Rosmerta prit place quelques secondes sur la chaise libre de la tables des deux professeurs :

\- Vous êtes au courant que tous les jours Fudge envoie des Détraqueurs ici ?

\- Black est en liberté, répliqua froidement Rogue.

\- Non mais enfin, tiens d'ailleurs je crois que leurs attelage vient d'arriver, ministre ou pas, il va voir de quoi je me chauffe, dit-elle en quittant la table.

\- Envoyer des Détraqueurs chez des personnes qui ne maîtrisent pas le sortilège du patronus, ce n'est pas imprudent demanda alors Nicky à Severus

\- Il faut tout mettre en œuvre pour le capturer. Ils ont raison, il y a de nombreux passage qui pourrait mener jusqu'au château.

\- Oui tu as surement raison Severus.

Nicky termina sa bière dans le silence le plus complet, observant Cornelius Fudge et Minerva McGonagall montaient à l'étage. Lorsque le ministre balaya la salle du regard, Nicky s'empressa de se cacher, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Severus, remontant sa cape. Ce dernier eut un sursaut et remonta son vêtement à son tour. Une fois Fudge partit, il lui adressa un sourire narquois :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Si Fudge me voit il va me coller une tonne de travail en plus…

\- Et tu es obligé de te mettre _là_ ?

\- Chut ! Viens, on s'en va ! Je ne veux pas de dossier à la noix en plus !

La cadette des Malefoy ramena sa cape sur ses cheveux en bataille et attrapa le poignet droit de Rogue. Il 'n'avait même pas finis son verre, quand la jeune femme passa jusqu'au comptoir lança les 6 mornilles et sortit en vitesse traînant toujours le professeur de potion derrière elle. Claquant la porte, elle ne le lâcha que lorsqu'ils furent en dehors du champ de vision de pièce ou était Fudge. Soufflant, Nicky se retourna et blêmit d'un coup. Severus se retourna et aperçut alors Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger sur un banc. Il se redressa un peu et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers eux. Nicky rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et le suivit avec la plus grande maladresse du monde. Arrivant face aux deux jeunes Gryffondor, il les toisa :

\- Que font deux jeunes gens, assit à ne rien faire ?

\- Nous…Commença Ron.

\- Attendons le professeur McGonagall, termina Hermione en hâte.

Visiblement le maître des potions cherchait une excuse pour les mettre en retenue n'ayant pas apprécié qu'il le voit dans ce genre de situation. Il demanda alors leurs autorisation de sortie sachant pertinemment que Rusard les avait gardé avec lui, et retira 10 points à Gryffondor ainsi qu'une retenue ce qui laissa la pauvre Hermione sans voix. Faisant volte face, il passa à côté de Nicky sans un mot. Cette derrière sur ses talons le regarda se diriger vers un coin plutôt isolé. Ramenant sa cape contre elle pour te pas chuter, elle suivit Severus presque en courant :

\- Attend moi ! Cria-t-elle en le regardant marcher plus vite encore.

\- Arrivant enfin à rejoindre le professeur de potion, elle parut essoufflée, ce dernier la fusilla du regard :

\- Très amusant. Ces gamins sont avides du moindre petit débordement de la part des professeurs.

\- Débordement ? Je n'ai rien fais ! Enfin, Minerva est avec le ministre de la magie c'est pire ! Alors ne vient pas me chauffer les oreilles !

Nicky remonta sa cape contre sa bouche et son nez, pour se diriger vers l'une des boutiques de farces et attrapes. Mais Rogue n'avait pas l'air du même avis, il l'interrompit de sa voix glaciale :

\- Tu m'as obligé a allez dans ce pub, puis a en sortir comme un voleur maintenant tu m'accompagne jusqu'à l'apothicaire c'est compris ?

\- Quand c'est pour m'en envoyer plein la tête tu l'ouvres ta bouche, marmonna Nicky sans que Rogue puis l'entendre, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Remontant la petite bute, Nicky suivit son collègue, qui se dirigeait avec une précision mathématique dans le petit village. Il poussa la porte d'un apothicaire et Nicky lui indiqua qu'elle restait dehors. Mais Severus attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme et la fit entrer dans la boutique. S'adressant au vendeur, Nicky passa une main dans ses cheveux s'appuyant sur la porte de la boutique. L'apothicaire, un vieil homme chauve indiqua au maitre des potions de la suivre dans la réserve. Lorsque Severus eut disparut derrière le patron de la boutique, Nicky s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Ramenant sa cape, pour ne pas s'entraver dedans, elle pesta contre le maître des potions tout en redressant ses lunettes.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Procès

Chapitre 6 : Procès

Rogue avait très distinctement entendus, la petit cloche de la porte retentir, ce n'était sans aucune doute pas un nouveau client, mais surement Malefoy qui venait de s'éclipser. Discutant brièvement avec l'apothicaire, il attrapant une demi-douzaine de fiole qu'il fourra dans sa robe avant de remonter. Si Malefoy était rentrée à Poudlard, elle allait le regretter. Ça l'ennuyait déjà assez d'avoir dû s'affichait dans ce bar stupide et devant les deux amis de Potter. Ouvrant la porte, il balaya la rue du regard. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Nicky Malefoy. Observant alors les traces de pas dans la neige, il vit qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la boutique de friandises. Sérieusement ?

Pestant, le maître des potions avança jusqu'à l'entrée quand Drago Malefoy, secondé par Crabe et Goyle arrivaient vers lui en courant :

\- Potter ! On…On l'a vu il y a 30 minutes ! Il nous a attaquait ! Hurla Drago à l'adresse de son professeur

\- Potter, n'a pas l'autorisation Drago. Il est donc impossible frauder.

\- Je vous dis qu'il nous a attaqués ! Sa tête flottait dans les airs !

\- Drago ! lança la petite voix fluette de Nicky qui sortait de chez Honeyducks un gros sac en papier kraft à la main. Qu'es qu'il t'est arrivé tu es trempé ! Cissy va me tuer si tu tombes malade.

\- C'est Harry Potter qui nous a attaqués ! Sa tête flottait à 1m50 du sol devant la cabane hurlante ! Il a déshabillé Goyle et m'a jeter des boules de neige.

Rogue lança un regard accusateur sur Nicky lorsqu'elle sortit puis se reconcentra sur Drago avant de remettre son écharpe noire en place :

\- Rassemblez tous les élèves on y va Drago. Trouvez au moins les Serpentard, les autres directeurs de maisons s'occuperont du reste.

\- Bien professeur, acquiesça Drago en courant jusqu'à la Grande Rue pour trouver les Serpentard.

Rogue se tourna alors vers Nicky qui avait remis son écharpe masquant son nez, seul ses grosses lunettes et ses cheveux mal peignés subsistés :

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'en faire qu'a ta tête.

\- Pardon j'avais faim. Et puis l'odeur de tous ce bric à braque…J'ai des chocogrenouilles si tu veux.

Rogue arqua un sourcil, elle se fichait de lui ou quoi ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois, il se souvenait que la jeune femme avait par le passé filer un élève de Poufsouffle, pour pouvoir entrer dans sa salle commune et avoir accès aux cuisines. Les élèves de Serpentarsd commençaient à se rassembler devant le maître des potions, qui donna le ton de la marche jusqu'au château. Drago fermait le cortège. Il y eut quelques mouvements de protestations mais un regard glacé venant de Severus Rogue calma de suite l'assistance.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à Poudlard, qu'il laissa les élèves se dispersaient, prenant la direction de la salle des professeurs, il regarda Nicky :

\- Tu ne vas pas déposer tout ça dans ton bureau ?

\- Non ! Tous n'est pas pour moi enfin, il fallait bien que je me donne bonne conscience, je vais voir qui il y a en salle des professeurs, après mettre changer. J'ai vu que Minerva et Filius ont également donnés l'ordre de rentrer.

Nicky s'approcha de lui et le donna son lourd sac de papier kraft avant de partir en direction de son bureau. Severus pestait intérieurement il se demandait ce qui le retenait de ne pas tous balancer par terre.

Le professeur de justice magique revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ayant retira sa longue cape violette et son écharpe pour mettre celle couleur émeraude. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et redressa ses lunettes avant de pousser la porte de la salle des professeurs. Elle repéra rapidement son sac de marchandises et en sortit tous un tas de paquet. Souriant, elle se dirigea vers le professeur McGonagall qui buvait un thé fumant :

\- Minerva, ça c'est pour vous, deux baguettes réglisses, puis, j'ai l'ananas du professeur Dumbledore.

\- Que me vaut cet honneur Nicky ? Demanda McGonagall

\- Oh. Rien comme ça.

\- Qu'es que vous avez encore fait ?

\- Je…Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être présente pour le repas de Noël, je sais qu'il a lieu entre les professeurs et que c'est un moment conviviale mais j'ai un procès le 24.

Minerva esquissa un petit sourire. C'est vrai qu'à Noël il ne restait que quelques élèves et donc les professeurs en profitaient pour dîner ensemble avec un peu plus de relâchement. Elle disposa quelques chocogrenouille pour le professeur Fllitwick, Chourave, Trelawney et Sinistra. Lupin n'était pas là. Tant pis pour lui, puis Nicky attrapa une boite de fondant au chaudron qu'elle lança à Rogue :

\- Tient Severus ça te changera.

\- Merci, dit simplement le maître des potions.

Elle rangea le reste dans son sac, ce qui ne changea pas grand-chose à sa grosseur malgré le fait qu'elle en est vidée une partie. McGonagall hochait la tête dans un signe de dénégation. Malefoy avait surement utilisé un sortilège d'extension. Elle se posa sur l'une des chaises de la salle et soupira en ouvrant une Chocogrenouilles :

\- Nous sommes déjà la veille des vacances n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien remarqué professeur, cingla McGonagall.

\- J'ai une audience après-demain. C'est Dumbledore qui la préside au Magenmagot. Ça va être sympa.

\- Sympa ? Nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp il me semble professeur Malefoy, constata la voix douce de Dumbledore qui venait d'entrée.

\- Ah oui…Ce n'est pas bien grave, je perdrais une fois de plus contre vous. Je ne perds que contre vous Dumbledore ! Vous n'avez pas honte de ruiner mes statistiques ?

\- Non professeur Malefoy. J'étais venue pour vous parler des notes du premier trimestre. Je vois que le professeur Lupin n'est pas là. Nous reporterons alors cette petite entrevue, termina Dumbledore.

Nicky remercia Lupin intérieurement et jeta la carte de Salazard Serpentard sur la table avant de mordre à pleine dent dans sa chocogrnouille.

Harry essayait de rester calme après qu'il est appris la monstrueuse trahison de Sirius Black envers ses parents. Il devait se rendre à la cabane de Hagrid, le premier jour des vacances histoire de dire bonjour à leur professeur et ami. Mais Hagrid n'était pas dans son assiette, il venait de recevoir la convocation du tribunal pour l'incident avec Drago Malefoy. Lui; était innocenté, mais Buck aller devoir passer devant une commission diriger par Lucius Malefoy lui-même :

\- Il n'a pas la moindre chance avec ses gargouilles de la commission. Lucius Malefoy les a déjà tous acheté.

\- Vous devriez peux être apprendre quelques petites choses à Buck pour leurs montrer que vous le contrôler parfaitement, essaya Hermione

\- Je…Ils ont déjà tous rendus leurs jugement sans même me voir j'en suis sur. Lucius Malefoy n'a pas réussi à me faire renvoyer alors il va se venger sur Buck.

\- Et Dumbledore ? Demanda alors Harry.

\- Dumbledore est occupé, entre Sirius Black qui a infiltré le château il y a quelques semaines et les Détraqueurs… Je n'ai que mes arguments…

\- Vous ne pourriez pas allez voir le professeur Malefoy ? Elle est la sœur de Lucius Malefoy peut être qu'elle pourra vous aider Hagrid ! Annonça Hermione en se levant de la table en bois d'Hagrid

\- Tu crois ça ? Elle ne m'a jamais adressé la parole…

\- Il faut y aller Hagrid ! Si vous voulez on vous accompagne.

Harry n'appréciait pas vraiment Nicky Malefoy, il s'en méfier comme de la peste, mais si elle pouvait sauver Buck alors il irait la voir. Hermione proposa à Hagrid d'aller chercher le professeur Malefoy pour qu'elle voie l'hypogriffe en question. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait acceptée, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Harry sortit de son sac un morceau de parchemin :

\- Tiens prend la carte du Maraudeur au cas où tu ne l'as trouve pas.

\- Merci Harry, répondit gentiment Hermione.

Hermione laissa son sac sur une des chaises de Hagrid et indiqua à Ron et Harry qu'elle en aurait pour 15 minutes et qu'ils devaient utilisés ce temps pour ranger la cabane de Hagrid un minimum. Marchant d'un pas vif jusqu'à 3ème étage elle toqua contre la porte de bois du professeur Malefoy. Mais elle n'eut pas de réponse. Sortant le morceau de parchemin donné par Harry, elle l'ouvrit et chercha quelques instants le nom de la jeune femme. Elle remontait des cachots, Severus Rogue derrière elle. Décidément, jamais elle n'avait vu le professeur de justice magique (Hormis durant ses cours) , sans le professeur Rogue qui traîné dans le coin. Hermione rangea la carte avec douceur avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le hall d'entrée, ou elle était sur de croiser Malefoy. Elle se cacha quelques minutes derrière l'escalier de pierre avant d'apercevoir la tignasse blonde de son enseignante. Elle ne portait pas sa longue cape mais une simple redingote en velours rouge foncé. Rogue n'était plus là. Bonne nouvelle pour Hermione qui sortit de sa cachette pour faire face au professeur. Nicky regarda la jeune fille par-dessus ses lunettes :

\- Miss Granger ?

\- Vous…Vous avez un moment ? Le professeur Hagrid m'envoi pour que vous l'aidiez avec un dossier…

\- Ou ça ?

\- En bas dans sa cabane…essaya Hermione qui pensait la cause déjà perdus.

\- Je vous suis Granger, si je peux éviter Severus finit –elle dans un léger murmure.

Hermione parut surprise un instant mais se hâta de montrer la direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Marchant a petite foulée, le professeur suivait la jeune fille le long du chemin de terre. Ses cheveux décoiffés au vent lui tombaient dans les yeux. Arrivant devant la cabane de Hagrid Nicky soupira en regardant Hermione :

\- J'ai mis de la boue partout sur mes chaussures… C'est ici Granger ?

\- Oui professeur.

Hermione toqua et Hagrid ouvrit la porte laissant passer la petite brune et Malefoy. Tapotant ses bottes en cuir sur le palier pour ne pas tous salir, Nicky salua d'un signe de tête poli Harry et Ron. Hagrid libéra une chaise pour que Nicky puis s'asseoir et lui proposa quelque chose à boire bien que bafouillant à cause du stress :

\- Du thé, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

\- Tenez.

\- Merci. Miss Granger, que me vaut donc ce plaisir ?

\- Je…Commença Hagrid avant d'éclater dans un long sanglot.

Harry tapota le coude du demi-géant avant de tendre la lettre de la commission à Nicky qui l'a lu et la posa sur la table. Hermione prit la parole :

\- Pouvez-vous faire quelques choses ?

\- Difficile à dire. Lucius a fait renvoyer Dumbledore l'année dernière. La commission n'existe pas, les 11 autres membres sont là pour faire beau, le jour ne votre procès ils seront 8 d'ailleurs. Il était remonté comme Salazard Serpentard face à Godric Gryffondor contre vous Hagrid, vous avez de la chance que Dumbledore ait demandé à Bones de se charger du début du dossier.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire ? Continua Hermione.

\- Oh si… Essayer de convaincre Lucius avec quelques choses qu'il désire encore plus. Mais cela équivaudrai à votre renvoi immédiat.

\- Vous pourriez lui écrire ? Lança alors Ron

\- Il va permettez-moi l'expression, s'en foutre. Je suis désolé. Peux être que si vous montrer que votre animal est parfaitement dressé, ou je ne sais pas… Faite un dossier de témoignage d'élève mais avec les vacances… Ils vont regarder la jurisprudence (jugement rendus par des juges sur des affaires similaires) et surement s'y fié, si le procès n'est pas truqué.

\- Truqué ?

\- Oui si ce n'est ni Amélia Bones ni moi qui statuons. Votre hippogriffe est mort. Je ne peux rien faire de plus face à Lucius. Montez un dossier Hagrid, je vous le corrigerai sans problème.

\- Me…Merci ! Bafouilla Hagrid.

Elle déposa sa tasse et se releva saluant Hagrid, Nicky sortit et traversa la petite cour pour remonter.

Nicky ramena ses cheveux blonds sur son crâne et se dirigea vers les portes du château. C'était une cause perdue. Se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, Lupin se tenait là, assit à la table de Gryffondor, gribouillant sur ses copies. Nicky se plaça face à lui et fit apparaitre une tasse de thé :

\- Remus…Tu n'as pas de bureau ?

\- J'aime bien corriger mes copies ici. J'ai du retard.

\- Ah ! Je peux lire ? Histoire de voir ce que tu peux bien enseigner.

\- Je t'en prie.

Nicky attrapa sa tasse de thé ainsi que les copies que Lupin avaient déjà corrigées. Regardant les différentes questions elle reposa les parchemins :

\- Je te trouve trop gentil.

\- Gentil ? Moi je ne mets pas en retenue les élèves qui ont en dessous de 6.

\- Tes élèves n'ont jamais en dessous de 6. C'est bien fait.

\- Et c'est une juge qui me dit cela ?

\- Et oui. Tu dois trouver ça bizarre n'est-ce pas Remus. Mais moi c'est comme ça que j'ai appris. Si ta défense au tribunal est mauvaise, alors tu gagneras un billet pour Azkaban même si tu es innocent. Mais si ta défense est bonne et que tu as tué 10 personnes, tu peux y échapper. C'est la même chose pour les copies, c'est idiot n'est-ce pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai deux assesseurs qui n'ont pas vu le dossier pour qu'ils puissent aussi juger en droit.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi la justice magique ? Tu voulais devenir Auror.

\- Je sais. Mais en ASPIC j'ai eu Effort Exceptionnel en potion et ensuite lors de la formation je me suis rendus compte que les Aurors faisaient parfois des erreurs et que la justice magique s'en fichait… Tu connais Alastor Maugrey ? Et bien il ne peut pas me voir.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Lupin.

\- Quelques types qu'il avait capturés sans tenir compte de la loi…Tu vois la suite.

\- Je pense que oui. Comment va Severus ces temps-ci ?

Nicky regarda Remus par-dessus ses lunette rondes avant de décoiffer encore plus ses cheveux elle soupira :

\- Je ne sais pas. Il fait son travail, je fais le mien. Il m'en veut encore pour ce qui s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il nous accueille les bras ouverts.

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas je te rassure Lupin. Mais bon, je dois travailler avec lui alors je le fais. Il est difficile de mettre le passé derrière soi. C'était mon ami le plus précieux.

\- Si Sirius et Regulus Black t'entendaient, murmura Lupin.

\- Cet idiot… S'échapper d'Azkaban, quelle idée lumineuse. Ton vieux copain Black. Quand à Régulus, il est mort.

\- Notre vieux copain Black, corrigea Lupin en releva sa tête de ses copies.

\- Il a fini par me détester sur la fin, tu t'en rappelle au mariage d'Evans et Potter, on a faillis se battre.

\- Je ne me rappelais même pas que tu étais venue.

Nicky esquissa un petit sourire avant de tendre une chocogrenouille au professeur de défense contre les forces du mal :

\- Tiens. Tu as une sale mine, si c'est parler de Black qui te met dans cet état…

\- Non…Non, assura Lupin en prenant la chocogrenouille.

Mais cette dernière lui sauta à la figure, ce qui fit pouffer de rire la jeune femme vite interrompus par une œillade glacée du professeur de potion qui venait d'entrer :

\- Qu'es qui est si drôle ?

\- Rien, puis que je ne peux pas discuter avec toi, je discute avec Remus trancha Nicky sur un air de provocation.

\- Fait ce que tu veux, termina Severus de sa voix doucereuse, avant de se diriger vers les sabliers géants.

\- Rabat-joie murmura Nicky.

\- Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une remarque sympathique. Il n'apprécie pas que tu me parles

\- Il n'apprécie rien du tout, à par s'amuser dans son laboratoire glauque. Tu es déjà descendu là-bas ? Il y a des choses…spéciales partout.

\- Tu dois en voir pourtant des choses glauques…

\- Pas tant que ça.

Nicky termina son thé jetant un regard pas très gentil sur Severus. Il avait bien changé tient …


	8. Chapitre 7 : Noël et Niffleur

Bonjour o/ Et voilà le septième chapitre ! Merci a ceux qui suive les aventures folles de Miss Malefoy 3

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Noël & Niffleurs

La Grande salle était remplie de ses 12 sapins, Nicky arriva alors que le repas de Noël venait de commencer, rassurant Trelawney, car il se serait plus 13 à table. Elle portait une sorte de chapeau sur ses long cheveux en bataille et décoiffé, ses grosses lunettes sur le nez ainsi qu'une cape d'un beau violet. . A table, il y avait les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave ainsi que quelques élèves qui étaient restés pour Noël. Nicky passa a côté de Ron et d'Harry avant de s'asseoir vers Rogue. Dumbledore était coiffé d'un immonde chapeau qu'il avait surement sortit des restes d'un pétard ou d'une bêtise dans le genre. Elle salua poliment le directeur qui tendit ses bras lui serrant la main :

\- Nicky ! Je pensais que vous ne viendrez pas !

\- Le dossier a été renvoyé. J'ai passé le réveillon avec mon frère, déclara simplement Nicky. Il vous salut et a hâte de vous revoir.

\- J'en serai ravie aussi continua Dumbledore avec un ton très doux. Tenez c'est pour vous !

Nicky attrapa la boite de draguée que lui tendait Dumbledore et la déposa à ses pieds. Elle découpa avec hargne son morceau de poulet tandis que Minerva déposait un petit paquet enrubanné du bleu devant elle. Le professeur Malefoy lui adressa un petit sourire en la remerciant. Puis Trelawney regarda autour d'elle et lança :

\- Ou est Remus Lupin ?

\- Malade encore, le malheureux. Le jour de Noël c'est triste, assura Dumbledore.

\- C'est dommage oui, je lui avais ramené quelque chose pour Noël…

Rogue lui lança un regard noir, et donna un grand coup de fourchette dans l'assiette ce qui ne passa pas très inaperçu. Nicky enleva son chapeau à plume et se tourna vers Rogue :

\- Ne fais pas ton jaloux Severus. J'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi enfin ! Je vais te le donner, répliqua Nicky en regardant ses collègues qui se retenaient de rire tous comme les élèves.

Rogue pinça les lèvre. Fouillant dans les poches de sa cape, elle sortit un minuscule flacon en verre noir qu'elle posa sur la table :

\- Tient cadeau de Noël. C'est du sang de Dragon un peu particulier tu pourras t'amuser comme ça. Lucius aussi avait un truc pour toi, mais j'ai oublié de le prendre à la maison.

\- Merci, lança simplement Severus.

La jeune femme observa alors Harry et Ron qui se trouvaient au bout de la table et leur adressa un petit sourire :

\- Ne m'en veuillez pas je n'ai pas pu donner mes cadeaux avant à des elfes de maison. Alors Albus comment se sont passés vos vacances ici ?

\- Très bien. Oui nous avons bien rit et avancé sur les examens de fin d'année Répondit Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers un élève. Tenez Derek prenez donc des saucisses, elles sont excellentes.

L'élève de première année a qui le directeur de Poudlard venait de s'adressait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Nicky attrapa les derniers paquets qui lui été donné de la part des professeurs Flitwick et Rogue et les déposa sur le petit tas juste derrière elle. La fin du repas se passa rapidement et la jeune femme prit la direction de son bureau bavardant avec Severus, les bras chargés de cadeau :

\- Lucius m'a dit que tu étais invité à la prochaine petite soirée qu'il organise.

\- Je n'irai pas.

\- Je lui aie déjà dit. Tu peux m'ouvrir ? La clé est dans la poche de ma robe.

Severus attrapa la robe de la jeune femme et sortit la clé de sa poche, puis ouvrit la porte. Nicky déposa tous les paquets sur un long bureau de bois noir. Rogue observait la salle de classe :

\- Je ne suis jamais venue dans ta classe.

\- Ah ? Eh bien voilà. Qu'es donc que cela ?

Le professeur de justice magique contourna la table et attrapa un énorme paquet entouré de ruban rouge. Rogue tira sa baguette :

\- Ça peut être un piège.

\- Hum, je ne sais pas tu veux l'ouvrir ?

\- Met toi derrière moi.

Il tira sur le ruban et le papier tomba par terre. Un petit lapin blanc s'échappa bondissant dans la salle il vient se poser sur le bureau un ruban bleu autour du cou portant un morceau de parchemin

 _« Nicky,_

 _Ton cadeau pour ne pas avoir encore révélé mon petit secret._

 _R. J. Lupin »_

La jeune femme s'avança, laissant Rogue rangait sa baguette elle lui tendit le morceau de papier. Il le jeta par terre avant de regarder le petit animal qui venait de se coucher. Nicky contourna son bureau, s'asseyant sur la chaise elle posa le petit lapin sur ses genoux :

\- Et ben, quel humour celui-là, lança Rogue sarcastique.

\- Je n'avais que le petit hibou de mon frère je pourrais avoir de la compagnie comme ça ! Assied toi tu veux du thé ?

\- Oui merci.

Elle servit une tasse de thé au maître des potions puis se servit elle-même en attrapant le premier paquet de la pile, celui du professeur McGonagall :

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ? Demanda Rogue

\- Surement une plume ou quelque chose d'intelligent… Répondit Nicky en déballant justement un encrier accompagné de quelques morceaux de parchemin. Je la remercierai !

\- C'est original…

Nicky caressa le petit lapin avant de regarder les cadeaux de ses collègues prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher celui de Rogue pour le moment. Flitwick lui avait offert des chocolats et Chourave une essence de Rose ainsi qu'une petite plante, que le lapin blanc commençait déjà à grignoter. Elle attrapa le petit paquet du professeur Rogue :

\- Alors qu'es donc que cela ? Quelque chose pour que je tue Lupin sans le savoir ?

\- Non. Tu verras bien.

Nicky ouvrit le paquet et en sortit un longue et épaisse écharpe de laine noire. Elle s'empressa de l'enrouler autour de son cou. Elle gratifia Severus d'un sourire et sortit une seconde petite fiole :

\- Le cadeau de mon frère. Je ne pouvais pas te le donner devant Dumbledore, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

\- Je me disais aussi. Elle te plait ?

\- Oui bien sûr, je vais pouvoir sortir avec ça au moins ! Merci beaucoup. J'ai des copies à corriger par-dessus la tête et toi ?

\- Je suis à jour pour les 4ème et 5ème année, j'ai encore les 3ème années à corriger. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est vraiment une tonne de travail. Tu ne veux pas en corriger un peu avec moi…

\- Si tu veux, laisse-moi allez chercher mes copies.

La jeune femme hissa son lapin au-dessus de sa tête et commença à jouer avec attendant le professeur de potion. Il lui avait fait un cadeau… Elle portait rarement de noir, mais cette écharpe restait magnifique. Elle joua avec son lapin quelques minutes et entendit des cris dans le couloir, déposant l'animal sur le bureau elle ouvrit la porte à la volée : Lupin et Rogue se hurlaient dessus. Nicky se plaça rapidement entre les deux hommes :

\- Non mais ça ne va pas bien tous les deux ?

\- Tu lui as dit de venir travailler avec toi ? Demanda Lupin sur un ton plutôt calme

\- Oui et alors ? C'est quoi encore le problème ?

\- Rien, je sors de convalescence, PomPom m'a dit de travailler en compagnie d'autre personne pour être sur que je ne fasse pas de crise. J'étais venue te demander si...

\- Et bien il y a deux chaises dans mon bureau Remus, coupa Nicky. Severus…s'il te plait.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer les deux hommes en roulant des yeux. Le petit lapin gambadait partout dans la pièce, Nicky le rattrapa et le déposa sur son bureau. Se plaçant entre Remus et Severus, elle saisit sa plume. Soupirant, ces deux-là étaient de vrais gamins ! Ils commencèrent alors à écrire, Lupin offrait de grand sourire en regardant le lapin gambadait et donnait de merveilleuses notes. Nicky et Severus n'étaient pas aussi gentils et la jeune femme avait même séparé les copies en deux tas distinct, l'un pour les copies au-dessus de 6, l'autre pour celle en dessous. Elle soupira en regardant le devoir d'Hermione Granger :

\- Elle vient de me rendre 8 rouleaux de parchemins….Je n'en demande que deux et j'en ai huit… Les traités magiques internationaux ne sont pourtant pas si transcendant…

\- Cette petite idiote m'en rend toujours trop, je ne lis pas au-delà de 4 pages en plus. Je sanctionne.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça Severus, coupa Lupin

\- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis ça tombe bien.

\- Ça suffit tous les deux. On ne se crie pas dessus dans mon bureau, coupa sèchement Nicky en faisant tourner sa plume entre dans sa main gauche.

La jeune femme soupira en ramenant sa touffe de cheveux blonds en arrière. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes Lupin avait enfin finis de corriger ses copies, il rassembla le tas de parchemin. Il salua Nicky d'un clin d'œil avant de sortir. Severus lâcha un long soupire :

\- J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais.

\- Tu sais Severus, tu devrais essayer de lui pardonner Lupin n'était pas le pire…

\- C'est hors de question Nickita !

\- Tu ne m'appelles pas comme cela Severus Rogue !

\- C'est ton prénom pourtant ! Tu essayes depuis le début que Lupin et moi nous nous parlions, alors que tu sais que c'est parfaitement inutile.

\- Tu sors d'ici ! Hurla Nicky en se levant avec brutalité.

Rogue se leva les lèvres pincées, Nicky aussi venait de quitter sa chaise, sa longue cape derrière elle, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte :

\- Dehors. Aller, sors d'ici. Je ne veux plus vous voir dans ce bureau professeur Rogue.

Nicky fit sortir Rogue de son bureau, claquant la porte.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'adressèrent la parole jusqu'au jour du banquet de rentrée. Dumbledore les avait placé l'un à côté de l'autre, au bout de la table. Elle fouillait à travers son assiette, son poulet en sauce ne l'inspirait guère. Sa lourde cape émeraude sur ses épaules, son écharpe autour du cou, Nicky baissait les yeux. Rogue lui donna un petit coup de coude :

\- Je ne voulais pas t'appeler ainsi.

Nicky lâcha un long soupir avant de poser ses iris de glace dans les yeux noirs de Rogue, relevant ses grosses lunettes elle lui offrit un petit sourire :

\- La dernière personne qui a osé m'appeler ainsi Severus, a finis à Azkaban. Oui je suis un très mauvais juge. Mon pardon est temporaire. Je ne veux surtout pas te crier dessus devant les élèves de cette fichue école. Je ferai bonne figure durant le repas. Mais après cette cérémonie, je veux te voir dans la cour intérieure et on réglera ça !

\- Comme tu veux.

Harry observait Hermione en face de lui, cette dernière était toujours un peu boudeuse à cause des accusations de Ron contre son chat. Il se pencha vers ce dernier :

\- Le professeur Lupin n'est pas là…Et Malefoy et Rogue ne semblent plus être les meilleurs amis du monde.

\- Lupin est souvent malade c'est temps si, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Si Malefoy a largué Rogue c'est bien fait ! Éclata de rire Ron en se servant une nouvelle portion de gruau.

\- Tu ne crois tous de même pas que ce sale type arrive à avoir des relations avec une femme ? Hurla presque George Weasley.

\- Et bien quoi ! Cela ne serait pas une surprise, vous n'avez jamais regardé sur cette carte ou Rogue passe la nuit !

\- Ronald ! Le professeur Rogue et le Professeur Malefoy sont deux professionnels ! Tu n'imagines quand même pas que… s'exclama Hermione.

\- Cela me donne une idée, scanda alors Fred

\- Oh oui nous allons vérifier cela dès demain ou même ce soir continua George.

\- Vous n'allez tous de même pas vous mêler de la vie privée d'un professeur ! Continua Hermione en adoptant toujours un ton accusateur.

\- Hermione c'est lui qui nous donne le plus de devoir et qui nous mets en retenue pour des prétextes idiots, intervint Ron en regardant ses deux frères ainsi que Harry.

La jeune Hermione finit par abdiquer, ne trouvant plus d'argument convaincant pour empêcher les jumeaux Weasley, surement aider par Harry et Ron de faire une blague au professeur Malefoy ou au professeur Rogue. George et Fred se levèrent un peu en avance suivit de près par Ron et Harry. Harry venait de sortir la carte du Maraudeur, vérifiant que les deux professeurs étaient encore bien assis à la table du dîner. Puis lui et les Weasley formèrent un cercle et Fred pointa la direction du bureau de Malefoy :

\- On bloque son bureau avec un Niffleur. Et ensuite on monte dans la tour de Gryffondor pour voir qui va voir Malefoy pour l'aider. Même si elle s'en sort, elle ne pourra pas dormir dans ses appartements se soir.

\- Donc si elle va voir Rogue ça confirmera ta théorie ? Demanda Harry en repliant la carte. Et si elle va demander de l'aide à Lupin ?

\- Hum…George et moi on éloigne Lupin alors. Si elle la vraiment largué, jamais elle n'ira dans les cachots et elle pioncera dehors.

\- Et si Malefoy envoie une lettre à son frère en nous accusant papa ne risque rien ? Essaya Ron.

\- D'après papa, elle et Lucius Malefoy sont plus rivaux que frère et sœur.

\- Mais vous avez une de ses bestioles ? S'interrogea alors Harry qui ne savait pas ce qu'était un Niffleur

Fred adressa un petit sourire complice à son frère avant d'indiquer la tour de Gryffondor. Harry et Ron donnèrent rendez-vous aux jumeaux dans 5 minutes devant le bureau de Malefoy. Attendant devant la porte boisée, Fred revient seul, une petite boule de poil ressemblant à un hérisson dans la main. Il indiqua que George allait s'occuper de retenir Lupin. Après avoir utilisé la formule d'ouverture de porte, Fred glissa l'animal dans le bureau du professeur Malefoy. Harry, Ron et Fred grimpèrent alors en vitesse dans la tour de Gryffondor observant attentivement la carte, essayant d'éviter l'œillade menaçante lancée par Hermione.

Nicky finissait son dîner en silence, puis s'éloigna en compagnie du professeur de potion afin de régler leur différend. Se posant contre l'une des arcades de la cour intérieure, elle fixait Severus dans les yeux. Ramenant sa tignasse de cheveux blonds en arrière elle prit une longue inspiration :

\- Tu t'es excuser Severus, tu le sais pourtant, toi mieux que quiconque que personne ne m'appelle comme ça.

\- Je le trouve jolie ton prénom pourtant, mais cela m'a échappé.

\- C'est la dernière fois. Tu sais que tu peux tous me dire, m'insulter je m'en fiche, mais cela j'y tiens.

\- Je ferai attention, répliqua froidement Rogue. pourquoi ne l'aimes tu pas ?

\- Nickita...Ça sens l'aristocratie à 10 000 lieux...

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de faire volteface, il regarda la pleine lune, puis posa ses yeux noirs sur Nicky :

\- Je te raccompagne.

\- Merci Professeur, répondit Nicky avec sarcasme.

Prenant la direction de son bureau, Nicky posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Là, une petite bête couverte de pique lui sauta dessus. La créature avait déjà saccagé une grosse partie de la pièce. Severus immobilisa le Niffleur d'un coup de baguette magique et Nicky entra récupérant son petit lapin blanc effrayé dans un coin de la pièce. Ses papiers étaient par terre, les meubles rongés, Rogue ramassa la créature au sol avant de poser ses yeux noirs sur Nicky :

\- Surement une farce.

\- Il y a des papiers du ministère là-dedans ! Fudge va me tuer !

\- Sors d'ici. C'est peux être une blague d'un de ces gamins ou peux être Sirius Black !

\- Qu'es que Black ferait dans mon bureau Severus ? Je ne cache rien. Je te remercie c'est bon je vais me débrouiller.

\- Il est hors de question que vous dormiez ici Professeur Malefoy, intervint la voix calme et douce de Dumbledore. On ne sait pas s'il s'agit d'une blague d'élève ou bien d'une tentative d'infiltration.

\- Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas que Black ne soit venue ici ! C'est un coup de ces gamins, hurla presque Nicky.

\- Severus, je vous demanderai de conduire le professeur Malefoy en bas. Je vais condamner son bureau le temps qu'une fouille soit effectuée. Je suis désolé Nicky, je préfère prendre toutes les mesures qui s'imposent.

\- Ou vais-je dormir ? Puis-je au moins prendre de quoi me changer ?

\- Je vous ferez porter cela en bas.

Severus attrapa la poignée de la porte et ferma le bureau de Nicky, qui tenait toujours son lapin blanc contre sa poitrine. Il lui indiqua de descendre, qu'elle ne passerait pas la nuit ici. Suivant Rogue jusqu'au cachot, il ouvrit la porte de son bureau puis celle d'une petite pièce qui semblait donner sur ses appartements. Chaque professeur avait trois pièces à sa disposition, une constituant son bureau, une autre une sorte de petit salon et une dernière consacrée à la chambre à coucher et à la salle d'eau. Severus pénétra dans son « salon » et indiqua d'un signe de la main une boite :

\- Ton lapin, là-dedans.

\- Ah non ! Le pauvre, il va avoir peur tous seul !

Le maitre des potions soupira. Il se retourna vers sa collègue qu'il dominait d'au moins une tête et demie. Puis joignit ses mains pour attraper l'animal qui remua rapidement les pattes, pour le déposer dans la caisse :

\- Lupin n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui… Je te laisse ma chambre et je t'interdis de prendre cette bestiole dans mon lit !

\- Il a un nom ! Tu peux garder ta chambre, je dormirai là… Commença Nicky avant de voir une demi-douzaine de bocaux remplit d'une substance visqueuse. Non en fait, merci... Prend soin de Globule.

\- Tu as appelé cette horreur Globule ?

\- Oui et alors ?

Severus lança sa cape sur le canapé en cuir râpé tandis que Nicky pénétrait dans la chambre de maitre des potions. Tout était au carré, un lit double, des draps d'un gris terne, la salle d'eau aussi était d'une propreté inquiétante. Nicky soupira avant de s'écrouler sur le lit de Rogue. Si elle attrapait ceux qui avaient fait ça, ils allaient morfler…

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7 mes cocos 3


	9. Chapitre 8 : La Carte du Maraudeur

Bonjour o/

Merci a Selena-Sced pour ta Review ça me fait toujours très plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : La carte du Maraudeur

Dumbledore entra à son tour dans le bureau de Rogue une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, tenant dans ses mains les quelques affaires de Nicky. Sortant de la chambre du professeur Rogue, les cheveux mouillés, elle lança un petit regard accusateur au directeur :

\- Vous allez me rendre mon bureau quand ?

\- Dès que le professeur Flitwick et le professeur McGongall l'auront fouillé. Je vous demanderez de ne rien dire à Lucius Malefoy s'il vous plait.

\- Je n'avais pas l'attention de dire quoi que ce soit à mon frère. Cela ne le regarde pas.

Attrapant ses affaires, elle retourna dans la chambre de Rogue enfilant une chemise de nuit d'un noir corbeau tombant sur ses genoux. Dumbledore salua le professeur de potion qui s'était installé (par galanterie ?) sur son canapé, puis Nicky se rua sur son lapin, le serrant dans ses bras. Embrassant la fourrure blanche de l'animal elle guetta Rogue d'un œil discret et lorsque celui-ci entreprit de se dévêtir à l'écart, elle attrapa la petite créature contre elle entrant en vitesse dans la chambre. Il était hors de question que son lapin dorme avec les bestioles mortes de Severus. Posant le lapin sur les draps elle défit le lit de Rogue avant de reprendre Globule contre elle. Mais la porte vola, laissant le maître des potions, dans une grotesque chemise de nuit grise sur le palier de la porte, faisant les quelques pas qui le séparé de la jeune femme il s'assit sur son lit :

\- Tu le sors d'ici.

\- Non.

\- Je ne veux pas de ça ici. Tu choisis, soit tu me le donnes soit tu dors dans l'autre pièce.

\- Il restera sur moi promis. Tu…Tu n'es pas obliger de dormir sur ce canapé miteux… Arrête ton cirque je te fais une place et je garde mon lapin, tu seras la pour vérifier.

Le professeur de potion ne répondit pas détournant la tête ses cheveux gras entourant son visage. Nicky venait de se reculer papouillant encore son animal. Puis Severus souffla sur la bougie qui éclairé la pièce et se glissa au bord du lit, le plus loin possible du professeur de Justice Magique et de sa créature. La créature en question ne tardât pas à bouger, sautant par-dessus l'épaule de Nicky qui s'était endormit en position fœtale, se baladant sous les draps il grimpa sur les jambes du professeur Rogue qui se retourna brusquement. Saisissant le lapin il se releva le poussant par terre. Malefoy allait rapidement regretter d'avoir mis cette boule de poil dans son lit.

Harry, Ron et Fred étaient penchés sur la carte du Maraudeur. George n'avait pas trouvé Lupin et les avait rejoint, mais d'après la carte, il n'était pas dans le château. Ron mangeait une baguette réglisse tirant dessus avec force, il pointa les deux étiquettes qui indiquées « Nickita Malefoy » et « Severus Rogue » :

\- Regarde ! C'est elle ça ? Question Ron

\- Probablement, confirma Harry en pointa une troisième étiquette qui portée le nom d' « Albus Dumbledore »

\- Imagine que Dumbledore ait compris ! On risque de se faire prendre s'il comprend, se plaignit Fred

\- Regarde ! Rogue et Malefoy !

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils vont dans la même pièce, on avait raison !

Hermione les rejoignit vérifiant les dires de ses amis. En effet, Malefoy et Rogue se trouvaient dans la même pièce, la carte n'était pas assez précise pour dire exactement si les deux enseignants partagés simplement la même pièce, étaient plus proches que cela. Harry eut un petit sourire, ils allaient surement rire lors du prochain cours de Rogue ou de Malefoy. Fred et George se tapèrent dans la main en signe de victoire, bien qu'ils pensaient qu'au contraire Malefoy venait de larguer Rogue. Harry et Ron continuèrent de regarder la carte quelques instants en compagnie de Fred et George, puis ils montèrent se coucher. La journée du lendemain promettait d'être excellente.

Harry se leva de bonne heure le lendemain, il avait encore le devoir de Justice Magique sur les décrets d'usage de la magie ainsi qu'un autre pour Lupin à finir. Hermione était déjà dans la salle commune attendant Harry et Ron. Ron ne mit pas longtemps à venir et ils descendirent tous ensemble en direction de la Grande Salle. Ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondor, un petit sourire aux lèvres concernant leur petite découverte de la veille. Il ne manquait que Dumbledore à la table des professeurs, ainsi que Lupin. Harry espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à nouveau cours avec Rogue qui remplaçait souvent Lupin ces temps-ci. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait le devoir sur les loups garous à finir. Il se pencha vers Hermione :

\- Tu as finis ton devoir pour Malefoy ?

\- Oui hier soir, c'est assez long.

\- Je…Je n'ai pas la fin, tu pourrais me la donner Hermione, juste les grandes lignes ? J'ai encore le devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal à finir…

\- Bien sûr. Pour cette matière, je veux bien t'aider.

Harry fut assez surpris, mais il commença à rédiger son devoir.

Nicky avait cours tôt ce jour-là en commençant par les troisièmes années. Mangeant ses œufs brouillés, elle évitait le regard noir de Severus, qui lui en voulait à cause du comportement de son lapin. Nicky prit la direction de sa salle de classe, sa longue cape verte émeraude dans le dos, elle s'arrêta face à la porte et regarda celle de son bureau encore fermée. Entrant dans la pièce, elle ramassa les devoirs et en rendit d'autre, mettant en retenue ceux ayant eu en dessous de 6. Harry pesta, il avait bientôt un match de Quidditch et venait d'avoir 5, ce qui lui valait une heure en compagnie de Rusard. Nicky se posa contre son bureau et alluma un projecteur à l'aide de sa baguette :

\- Avant de commencer ce cours, je vous informe juste que je ne serais pas là lors de la prochaine heure. Vous irez donc en cours de potion. Ensuite, ceux qui sont en retenue, vous irez voir Monsieur Rusard. Alors qui peux me dire comment s'appelle le signe que chaque sorcier porte sur lui jusqu'à sa majorité ?

Hermione leva la main si vite, que personne d'autre n'eut le temps de comprendre la question :

\- Chaque sorcier porte sur lui La Trace jusqu'à ces 17 ans.

\- Exactement Granger, approuva Nicky, d'un ton calme mais froid. Et qui peux me dire quelles sont les exceptions à cette loi ?

Cette fois si, Pansy Parkinson leva la main en même temps qu'Hermione, et Nicky se dirigea vers elle :

\- Oui Miss Parkinson ?

\- En cas d'attaque ou l'usage de la magie est obligatoire pour se défendre ou sauver autrui. Il faut qu'elle soit une nécessité.

\- C'est ça, à quelques nuances prés. 10 points pour Serpentard.

Harry se pencha vers Ron en chuchotant :

\- Hermione donne une bonne réponse, et elle n'a pas de point et Parkinson donne une réponse incomplète et Malefoy lui donne 10 points…Si seulement je pouvais je dirais à tout le monde ce que l'on a vu hier…

\- C'est vrai que ce ne serai pas une mauvaise idée…

\- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas ni elle ni Rogue mais de la a la menacer sur sa vie privée… Essaya Hermione

\- On s'en fiche ! Contesta Ron

\- Weasley Potter ! Les interrompis la petite voix de leur professeur. Je n'ai pas besoin de piailleur dans mon cours. Dehors.

\- Vous…Vous nous renvoyez de cours ? Essaya Harry qui n'en revenait pas de la sévérité de la sanction.

\- Exactement allez, je ne veux plus vous voir. Vous sortez d'ici, je donnerai un mot au professeur McGonagall.

Harry rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la salle de cours en compagnie de Ron qui regarda Harry avec colère :

\- Elle est d'une injustice celle-là, pesta Ronald avec un ton que Harry ne connaissait pas.

\- Oui comme tu dis… Je vais pouvoirs finir mon devoir pour Rogue comme ça…

\- Tu ne l'as pas encore fini ? Moi non plus, c'est abuser …Puis tu as entendus Malefoy ! Imagine que Rogue nous donne les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, prend les heures de Malefoy et donne ses propres heures…C'est horrible…

Harry n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle, il ne supporterait pas des heures et des heures avec Rogue.

Après avoir renvoyé les deux amis, Nicky laissa ses élèves travaillaient sur les cas d'exception d'usage de la magie avant l'âge acquis. Elle rédigea un mot à l'intention du professeur McGonagall et laissa la classe sous la surveillance de son neveu avant de sortir de la pièce se dirigeant vers le bureau ou la salle de classe de Minerva. Elle toqua contre la porte de bois du bureau, et entra. Le professeur de métamorphose était en train de rédiger une note, Nicky s'avança et posa le morceau de parchemin sur le bureau du professeur McGonagall :

\- Voilà.

\- Qu'es donc ?

\- Deux de vos élèves qui sont incapables de se taire en cours.

\- Weasley et Potter ?

\- Oui. Ils bavardent en permanence et ça m'énerve.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas simplement réclamer le silence ?

\- Non. Je ne suis pas ici pour crier. Désolé Minerva.

McGongall semblait assez froide. Nicky ne se battait pas avec ses élèves, elle préférait les mettre dehors plutôt que de leurs crier dessus. Ressortant du bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor, Nicky retourna dans sa salle de classe terminer son cours.

Elle n'eut plus aucun problème et termina son explication sans autre dérangement. Passant devant son bureau, elle regardant Flitwick qui était en pleine analyse :

\- Filius…Vous avez finis ?

\- Non, je suis désolé, mais je dois tous regarder Nicky…Vous voulez récupérer quelque chose ?

\- Oui…Des dossiers du ministère, et quelque chose pour mon lapin Filius, sinon je crois que Severus va finir par le servir au repas…

\- Alors je vais vous faire entrez Nicky, mais nous ne savons toujours pas si c'est l'œuvre d'un d'élève ou de Sirius Black.

\- Merci.

Flitwick ouvrit alors la porte du bureau puis laissa Nicky pénétrait dans l'indescriptible fouillis. Elle attrapa une cage en fer ainsi que de quoi nourrir son animal et une lourde pile de dossier à la couverture violette. Puis elle ressortit rapidement soupirant

\- Voilà, j'ai ce que je veux. Merci Filius. Vous êtes sûr que je ne veux pas vous aider ?

\- Non…Ce sont les ordres du professeur Dumbledore.

Nicky pesta, pour fouiller la tour de Gryffondor, il avait fallu une nuit mais pour son bureau, cela aller prendre des jours. Nicky descendit alors en direction des cachots, Rogue était en plein cours avec des 5ème années. La jeune femme espérait que le bureau du professeur de potions n'était pas fermé. Pestant en trouvant la porte close, elle se dirigea vers la salle de cours de Rogue et toqua contre la porte du cachot. La voix doucereuse et cassante de Rogue lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait entrer. Traversant la salle de classe, ses dossiers à la main, elle se dirigea jusqu'au maitre des potions :

\- Tu peux m'ouvrir ton bureau ? Que je puisse mettre mon lapin dans sa cage.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre la fin du cours ? Répondit Rogue froidement en observant les chaudrons des jumeaux Weasley qui essayer de retenir un rire.

\- Désolé Severus…

Frappant un grand coup sur la table des Weasley, il sortit de la salle de cours ouvrant son bureau. Nicky le remercia d'un signe de tête puis déposa ses dossiers sur le bureau de Rogue. Aidant son lapin a rentrer dans la cage, Nicky sortit rapidement, mais elle fut attirée par une vasque remplit d'un liquide argenté. Une pensine…S'approchant doucement, elle effleura la surface du bassin à l'aide de sa baguette, puis elle fit volteface, ce n'était pas ces affaires.

Harry avait eu du mal a finir le devoir pour le cours de Rogue et la soirée ne fut pas de tout repos, surtout à cause de la retenue de Malefoy en compagnie de Rusard. Puis Harry avait décidé de se poser dans sa chambre, observant la carte du maraudeur. Il se demandait bien pourquoi on s'acharner comme ça sur lui en ce moment…Heureusement le professeur Lupin était revenue. Soupirant il ouvrit la carte sur l'un des couloirs du troisième étage et aperçut une étiquette indiquant le nom de « Peter Pettigrow ». McGonagall avait pourtant dit que Pettigrew était mort. Attrapant sa cape d'invisibilité, il se glissa hors du dortoir. Arrivant dans le couloir il chercha a plusieurs reprises une trace humaine, mais il ne fut rien. Harry observa alors la carte, Pettigrow venait de passer juste à côté de lui. Soupirant il se reconcentra sur le parchemin et vu deux étiquettes qui ne le fit pâlir « Severus Rogue » et « Nickita Malefoy ». Avant, il avait toujours des appréhensions sur les punitions de Rogue mais maintenant qu'ils étaient deux… Éteignant sa baguette magique, il aperçut les cheveux gras et le nez crochus de Rogue ainsi que les grossières lunettes rondes de Malefoy dans la pénombre. Rogue se tenait près de lui, et Malefoy prit place de l'autre côté :

\- Potter ! Vous vous pavanez dans le château…Cela vous coûtera 10 points à Gryffonfor.

\- Je suis simplement somnambule professeur…

\- Videz vos poches Monsieur Potter, indiqua Nicky en pointant sa baguette sur le sweet d'Harry.

Harry en sortit un morceau de parchemin et Rogue s'empressa de lui demander de l'ouvrir. N'ayant pas de réponse il prononça une formule laissant l'encre apparaître. Nicky se planta juste derrière Rogue et Harry commença à lire :

\- Monsieur Lunard présente ses respects au professeur Rogue et lui demande de cesser de mettre son énorme nez dans les affaires d'autrui. Il déclame également que les lunettes du professeur Malefoy ne l'aideront pas à être plus aimable. Monsieur Cornedrue approuve Monsieur Lunard et voudrait rajouter qu'ils ne sont que d'horribles crétins. Monsieur Patmol, se demande comment le directeur a fait pour nommer ces deux imbéciles professeurs et Monsieur Queudver souhaite le bonsoir au professeur Rogue et lui conseil d'aller se laver les cheveux s'il veut cesser de ressembler à un tas d'ordure, il demande également au professeur Malefoy de se peigner pour que l'on ne l'assimile plus à un balai a frange.

\- Misérable petit insolent, hurla Rogue en prenant la carte

\- Un balai a frange…Si ce merdeux n'était pas mort…Murmura Nicky en levant sa baguette sur Harry.

\- Severus ! Nicky ! Claironna la voix douce de Lupin.

Nicky fit volteface, pointant toujours sa baguette sur Harry. Lupin s'avança regardant la carte entre les mains de Rogue :

\- Nous venons de confisquer un objet remplis de magie noire ! Regardez donc Lupin.

\- Oh je ne pense pas Severus, c'est surement quelques choses venant de chez Zonko.

\- Potter n'a pas le droit d'aller à Pré Au Lard Remus, infirma Nicky.

\- C'est Ron qui me la donner, essaya Harry.

\- Je pense plutôt qu'il l'a obtenue par les auteurs même de cette chose vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Non Severus je vous l'assure, mais je vais me pencher sur la question. Harry venait avec moi.

\- Tu le payeras Lupin…Marmonna Nicky.

Ils laissèrent tous deux passer Harry qui suivit Lupin, ils se regardèrent pestant :

\- C'est malin… Tu sais comme moi d'où vient cette carte, constata Nicky en trainant les pieds sa longue cape verte émeraude tourbillonnant derrière elle.

\- Oui…Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendus le nom de ces 4 -là.

\- Je ressemble vraiment à un balai a frange ?

\- C'était une blague de ces idiots.

\- Menteur va, accusa Malefoy en commençant à descendre en direction des cachots. Je vais me coucher.

\- Je finis mon tour. Et tu ne mets pas ton lapin dans mon lit.

\- Severus !

\- Si quand je reviens tu as laissé cette chose dans mon lit , je te promet qu'il finira dans un des bocaux.

Nicky pinça les lèvres et sauta la dernière marche d'escalier. Ce n'était pas malin de donner l'occasion à Lupin de prendre la carte avec lui. Nicky pénétra dans le bureau de Rogue et se changea avant d'attraper son lapin et de le mettre au fond du lit du maître des potions Le posant contre sa poitrine, elle embrassa la petite peluche. Severus ne tarda pas à revenir, dans son immonde chemise de nuit grise. Nicky essaya de cacher son lapin, mais Rogue tira la couverture et se pencha au-dessus de la jeune femme :

\- Tu fais sortir ça d'ici ! Hurla Rogue. Je te jure que sinon, je te vire d'ici toi et ça !

\- Mais enfin, il ne t'a pas embêté l'autre soir…Tu n'es pas obliger de crier…

Nicky se releva et déposa l'animal par terre, c'était rare de voir Severus Rogue crier comme ça. Tirant la couverture pour se venger, elle s'endormit rapidement. Canaille.

C'était la seconde fois que Nicky avait mis cette bestiole dans son lit. C'était déjà assez difficile de partager sa chambre avec elle, pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, mais il avait un passé commun encore difficile à accepter. De plus cette femme était une véritable tête de cochon, et s'entêter à glisser ce lapin qui lui gambader dessus. Et cette carte qui trainait dans les poches de Potter, il savait parfaitement ce que c'était et qui était ses auteurs. Il regarda autour de lui la tignasse blonde et emmêler de Nicky Malefoy, si Lucius Malefoy savait ce qu'il se passait actuellement… Il releva ses cheveux gras en arrière, un tas d'ordure…Cet espèce de minable petit lâche l'avait insulté. Déglutissant, ses yeux noirs croisèrent les pupilles vitreuses du l'animal au pelage blanc qui grimpa sur le lit. L'attrapant sous les pattes avant, il le glissa vers lui :

\- Tu es vraiment une saleté toi… Allez et ne t'approche pas de moi.

Rogue jeta le lapin tous au fond du lit sous la couverture laissant la créature gambadait.


	10. Chapitre 9 : La condamnation de Buck

Chapitre 9 ! Je pense que je vais tenir se rythme là. Un chapitre le mercredi, un le dimanche.

Merci à Selena-Sced pour ta review :p Et aussi a Evangeline Raven, cela me fait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : La condamnation de Buck.

Les semaines continuèrent à filer, et Nicky jonglait entre le ministère et l'école de Poudlard. Sa longue robe de magistrate ondulait dans son dos lorsqu'elle marchait à travers les couloirs du ministère en compagnie de Lucius Malefoy. Portant une longue robe pourpre ainsi qu'un petit chapeau, la jeune femme avait ramené ses cheveux, d'habitude en bataille, en chignon. Lucius Malefoy, avait un beau costume noir, et avancait d'un pas assuré et fier le long de la moquette cinabre du ministère. S'arrêtant devant une porte, il toisa sa sœur du regard :

\- La plupart des membres de la commission feront ce que je leur demande. Alors tiens-tant à la décision.

\- Lucius, je ne dois donc pas laisser de chance à Hagrid ?

\- Aucune ! Cette horrible créature a blessé Drago. Il aurait pu mourir. Tu rentres ici, tu poses quelques questions et tu le condamnes.

Nicky releva ses lunettes sur son nez et entra dans la pièce. 8 personnes attendaient déjà assis sur des sièges en velours rouge. Lucius prit place sur le 9ème siège, et croisa ses doigts en regardant Hagrid avançait avec son hypogriffe. Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu que Nicky s'occupe de cette affaire, mais Lucius avait magouillé dans son dos pour arriver à ses fins. Nicky monta sur l'estrade et prit place au bureau de juge. Prenant un parchemin elle l'ouvrit fixant ses yeux aciers dans ceux noirs et chaleureux d'Hagrid :

\- Rubeus Hagrid, vous comparez aujourd'hui devant la commission de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard pour des faits datant du 24 septembre 1993. Lors d'un cours de soin aux créatures magiques donnait à des troisièmes années,votre hypogriffe du nom de Buck a délibérément attaqué un élève de troisième année appartenant à la maison Serpentard : Drago Malefoy. Suite à cet incident, Drago Malefoy a subi des dommages corporels sur son bras droit empêchant une mobilité de ce dernier durant 3 mois. Nous allons commencer par des questions de bases. Ensuite la commission se concentrera sur les faits. Déclinez moi votre identité ainsi que votre fonction à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, déclama Nicky sur un ton monocorde et sec.

\- Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid, et j'étais jusqu'au début de l'année le garde-chasse du château puis j'ai été nommé professeur de soin aux créatures magiques par le directeur de l'école Albus Dumbledore, expliqua alors Hagrid sur un ton peu sûr de lui parler l'exactitude de sa réponse.

\- Bien. Je vais maintenant vous demandez de me raconter votre version des faits, continua Nicky.

\- Eh bien, je donnais mon premier cours ce jour-là, Professeur Malefoy…

\- Juge Malefoy, corrigea Lucius en notant quelque chose sur son bloc note.

\- Oui…Juge Malefoy, continua Hagrid qui tremblait encore plus après la remarque de Lucius. Ce jour-là, je donnais mon premier cours, et j'avais décidé de faire étudier les hypogriffes…J'ai indiqué que c'était des créatures très fiers et qu'il fallait s'incliner et montrait une certaine forme de respect. Harry a réussi l'épreuve et ensuite Malefoy s'est avancé avec hargne et a insulté Buck. Il s'est alors cabrée et a blésée Malefoy…

\- Harry ? Vous parlez d'Harry Potter ? Questionna Lucius Malefoy avec une certaine note de mépris.

\- Oui…Mais Buck est un bon hypogriffe, il se nettoie toujours seul les plumes, termina Hagrid.

\- Bien. Je laisse la parole à la commission , termina Nicky

Lucius Malefoy se leva alors toisant sa sœur qui soupirait déjà devant l'injustice qu'elle allait devoir commettre. Lucius pointa alors Hagrid :

\- Cette créature est dangereuse ! C'est le genre d'animal qui veut vous tuer des qu'il vous voit. Peux être que Monsieur Potter a des prédispositions puisque vous et ce garçon êtes ami le niez-vous ?

\- Non bien sûr que non… essaya Hagrid.

\- Juge Malefoy, vous êtes enseignante là-bas, pouvez-vous juger de la proximité de Monsieur Hagrid et de Monsieur Potter ? Demanda l'un des membres de la commission en lisant sa barbe.

\- Je ne cours pas après les élèves de cette école Maxwell. Je ne suis pas la pour témoigner mais pour juger. Les faits sont similaires, sauf que Drago Malefoy affirme qu'il a respecté vos consignes et cela est appuyé par les déclarations d'au moins 3 autres élèves.

\- Je…

\- Vous n'avez plus rien à dire, coupa sèchement Lucius. Je propose que nous votions.

Nicky passa une main dans ses cheveux. C'était fini, il était même inutile à Hagrid d'interjeter appel… Avoir le pouvoir et ne pas pouvoir s'en servir. Chaque membre de la commission se leva, Nicky fut la dernière a voter, puis elle ramena l'urne et commença le dépouillement. Un à un les bulletins demandaient une condamnation à mort, jusqu'à la fin. Mais Hagrid était innocenté, il n'aurait aucune pénalité. Nicky fit claquer son marteau et annonça la mise à mort de Buck.

Hagrid sortit un gros mouchoir et la jeune femme se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, c'était une parodie. Une parodie de procès qui venait de lui faire perdre son temps. Lucius la rattrapa rapidement :

\- Je compte sur toi pour nommer Walden Macnair comme bourreau. Je veux la tête de cette bestiole !

\- Tu peux le faire non ? Je te donne le formulaire et je rentre à Poudlard. J'ai des choses à faire, Severus ne peux pas me prendre toute mes heures.

\- Tu donnes tes heures de cours à Rogue ? Demanda Lucius dans un rictus suspect.

\- Oui. Tiens, confirma Nicky en lui donnant un morceau de parchemin.

Retournant dans son bureau, la jeune femme lança sa robe de magistrat sur le dossier d'une chaise ,saisit la poudre de cheminette et en envoya dans la cheminée :

\- Albus, il faut que je vous parle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête d'Albus Dumbledore apparut à l'intérieur de la cheminée, ses petites lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez cassé :

\- Bonjour Nicky. Vous avez le résultat ?

\- Lucius a acheté la commission. L'hypogriffe a été condamnée à mort Albus, je suis désolé.

\- Je m'y attendais, vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir. Vous revenez ce soir à Poudlard ?

\- Oui je vais essayer. J'ai du travail. Si vous pouviez débloquer le réseau de cheminette pour celle qui se trouve dans votre bureau cela m'arrangerez.

\- Bien sûr. Je m'en occupe maintenant. Comment va Hagrid ?

\- Et bien il est bouleversé. Lucius a nommé Walden MacNair comme bourreau. Je vous en dit plus de suite.

Attrapant une sacoche de cuir, et sa cape verte émeraude, Nicky détacha ses cheveux, attrapa une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette, et indiqua sa direction. Arrivant dans un jet de flamme verte, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Nicky fut au début un peu surprise, mais s'avança vers le directeur. Ce dernier lui tendit une tasse de thé, que la jeune femme attrapa, buvant à petite gorgée, elle raconta ce qui venait de se passer au sein du ministère.

Après avoir terminé sa tasse de thé, elle prit la direction de son bureau. Ouvrant la porte, elle recula dans un sursaut. Lupin et Rogue étaient là, se prenant la tête, hurlant de plus en plus fort. Nicky courut pour s'interposer entre les deux :

\- Qu'es que vous faite encore ! Ce n'est pas possible de tous le temps se disputer.

\- Il fouillait dans ton bureau, cria alors Lupin.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai Severus ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne fouillais pas ton bureau ! Je venais te rapporter tes dossiers, que tu as laissé trainer dans mon bureau.

\- C'est inutile de se battre comme ça enfin… Merci.

Attrapant ses dossiers, elle les jeta sur la planche en bois puis reconduit les deux hommes à l'entrée de son bureau :

\- Allez dehors. Je ne veux plus vous voir ici, sinon je vais à nouveau me faire disputer. Demain Lucius vient pour l'appel de Hagrid. Et ça va me mettre de très mauvaise humeur.

\- Professeur Malefoy ! Professeur Lupin !

\- Quoi encore ? Demanda Nicky en se tournant vivement en direction de Percy Weasley.

\- Il faut que vous veniez voir le professeur McGonagall. Elle vous cherche vous et le professeur Lupin

\- Mince. Tiens Severus, tu peux poser ça dans mon bureau, Remus…

Lupin suivit Nicky et ils prirent la suite de Percy marchant rapidement. Severus attrapa le dossier de sa collégue et le déposa sur son bureau.

Marchant jusqu'à une étagère, Severus fut attiré par un liquide brillant dans un coin. Il ne savait pas que le professeur de justice magique possédait une pensine, elle devait surement appartenir à Lucius. Il s'approcha doucement du contenu de la vasque. Passant sa baguette noire au-dessus du liquide, il se demandait s'il devait regarder, mais se fut plus fort que lui et il se sentit basculer à travers le liquide argenté.

 _Il aperçut alors la tignasse blonde et les grosses lunettes de Nicky à une table de bar. Elle semblait un peu plus jeune et portait une longue cape noire loin de ses couleurs vives habituelles. Face à elle se trouvait un homme plutôt âgé, une longue barbe grise bien en chair : Abelforth Dumbledore. Ce dernier se pencha vers Nicky :_

\- _Et tu te crois maligne ! Je ne t'ai pas appris a te battre en duel pour que tu lances des sorts à tous bout de champs !_

\- _Ils m'ont provoqués ! Tous autant qu'ils sont !_

\- _Et alors ? Tu es une Serpentard non ! Même s'ils t'ont provoqués, ils finissent leur scolarité à la fin de l'année, toi tu es en 5_ _ème_ _année tu as encore deux ans à tirer avant de pouvoir jouer de la baguette !_

\- _Je n'allais surement pas me laisser faire par Potter et Black ! Et encore moins par Lupin et cet immonde Pettigrow c'est clair Abel ! Alors si tu n'es pas content de moi je n'y suis pour rien. Et puis je n'ai presque rien fait, c'est Severus qui les a vaincus._

\- _Severus ? Severus Rogue ? Mais bien sûr continue donc tes conneries Malefoy ! Tu es venue me voir car le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal refuse d'enseigner le duel, je te l'ai appris et tu te bats sous le nez de mon frère ! Il t'a puni ?_

\- _Ouais…Il est venu tous nous chercher Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrow, Regulus et Rogue durant les examens d'ASPIC blanc et moi durant mes BUSES blanches…On a tous pris un mois de retenue, brailla Nicky._

 _Rogue fronça les sourcils, c'est vrai qu'il avait tous prit un mois de retenue à la suite d'un duel, mais il ignorait que Nicky était ami avec Abelforth Dumbledore. Il observa la jeune femme donnait un coup dans une des choppes de bière au beurre :_

\- _Fait chier…1 mois de retenue…Lucius va me tuer…_

\- _C'est bien fait pour ta pomme. Maintenant sors d'ici Malefoy je ne veux plus te voir._

\- _Mais ! Et pour le patronus, tu avais dit que je pourrais te montrer !_

\- _Quoi tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as réussi ?_

\- _Et alors ? Tu prends ces idiots de Maraudeurs ils l'ont maitrisé en 5_ _ème_ _année eux aussi !_

\- _Montre-moi alors gamine !_

 _Abelforth venait de frapper sur la table, il était en colère noire contre Nicky. Mais cette dernière passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et sortit sa baguette :_

\- _Spero Patronum !_

 _Là, un renard argenté fit son apparition, gambadant tout autour du comptoir pour disparaitre quelques secondes après. Rogue observait la scène, il ne savait pas non plus que le patronus de Malefoy était un renard, la connaissant, il avait imaginé un petit lapin blanc, ou encore une créature étrange que seul elle pouvait trouver attirante. Abelforth regardait la jeune Nicky avec un grand sourire._

Puis l'image se dissipa peu à peu ramenant le professeur de potion à la réalité. Il regarda autour de lui, la petite blonde se tenait juste à côté , un petit sourire crispait sur les lèvres :

\- Je vois que tu t'amuses bien… Tu pouvais aussi me le demander j'aurais satisfait ta curiosité Severus.

\- Je…Tu connais le frère de Dumbledore ?

\- Oui. Il m'a sauvé la mise au moins deux fois. Une fois lorsqu'Albus m'a envoyé pour aider Franck et Alice Longdubat, je me suis ramassé, contre Bellatrix…Sans lui je ne serai pas là. Et une autre fois en m'apprenant le sortilège du Patronus.

\- Lucius Malefoy, il t'a punis à la suite de ce duel ?

\- Bien sûr…Mais rien de bien méchant. Tu as finis ? Ou tu veux encore fouiller à l'intérieur de ma tête.

\- Non.

\- Tu sais Severus, je sais que tu as de l'a rancœur à mon égard à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre Sirius Black et moi. Mais je m'en excuse et je regrette tous les jours d'avoir fait ça.

\- Ne parle pas de Black. Tu as fait une erreur oui, je pensais que tu te rangerais de mon côté une fois sortie de l'école. Et j'en ai fait aussi.

\- Cesse donc de te battre en permanence avec Lupin…On va diner ?

\- Oui…

Il semblait surpris que Nicky ne soit pas plus en colère contre lui. Ils sortirent rapidement du bureau de Nicky, pour se diriger vers la grande salle. Rogue observa sa collègue avant de lui demander ce que le professeur McGonagall voulait :

\- Oh. Un problème avec les détraqueurs. Rien de bien méchant. Un petit rappel à l'ordre avec l'aide de Dumbledore et de Lupin.

\- D'accord, je pensais que les détraqueurs avaient peur de Dumbledore.

\- C'est le cas… J'espère qu'on mange quelques choses de sucrée, je meurs de faim.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas en colère après moi ?

\- Oh si. Tu n'avais pas à regarder à l'intérieur mais tu l'as fait, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça… Bien que je reste en colère, je ne le nie pas. En échange de ta vilaine curiosité, tu ne te prends plus la tête avec Remus.

Entrant dans la grande salle, Nicky et Severus s'avancèrent jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Hagrid sanglotait encore dans un gros mouchoir. Passant derrière Lupin, elle se posa sur une des chaises. Minerva se pencha juste au niveau de Nicky :

\- Lucius Malefoy a voté la mort de l'hypogriffe ?

\- Oui…Je suis désolé Minerva. Harry Potter n'a pas été retenue comme témoin, ils ont accepté le témoignage de Pansy Parkinson de Vincent Crabbe et de Gregory Goyle…

\- Le professeur Rogue n'était pas au courant ?

\- Je n'en sais rien…Il ne m'a rien dit…

Nicky se retourna vers Rogue, elle venait de tilter, murmurant, elle pointa du doigt la table des Serpentard :

\- Dit moi, tu étais au courant que trois de tes élèves ont envoyé des témoignages pour mon procès ?

\- Qui ?

\- Goyle Crabbe et Parkinson.

\- Non je ne le savais pas.

Soupirant, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Dinant en silence, les élèves semblaient de bonne humeur.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Black et Malefoy

Bonjour o/ Merci beaucoup, une fois de plus pour vos reviews !

Voici le chapitre 10, qui est un peu long désolé

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Sirius Black et Nicky Malefoy.

Le lendemain, l'appel d'Hagrid devait avoir lieu. Lucius était arrivé le matin même accompagné par le bourreau avec qui il était en grande conversation. Il n'y avait rien à faire, non. Le cours de justice magique donnait aux 5ème années fut un véritable calvaire, non pas à cause des élèves mais bien à cause de Lord Malefoy. Nicky était assise sur son bureau, une vingtaine de copie dans les mains. Elle ramena ses grosses lunettes rondes sur son nez :

\- Bon. Je viens de corriger vos devoirs. Ce n'est pas aussi catastrophique que d'habitude…Mais ce n'est pas non plus un exploit. Miss Spinet. Rendez ça.

Elle donna les copies à la jeune fille de Gryffondor et continua son cours dans le plus grand calme. Nicky aimait son métier au sein de Poudlard. Bien que Lupin et Rogue soient de la partie. A la fin de son cours, elle soupira, Lucius allait encore la mettre dans l'embarras, attrapant sa robe de juge ainsi que son chapeau, elle prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Tous étaient là, face à la gargouille en forme de griffon : Lucius se tenait droit comme un piquet, juste à côté de Macnair qui dévisageait déjà la jeune femme. Hagrid était de l'autre côté, vers le doyen de la commission et de Cornelius Fudge. Dumbledore arriva quelques minutes après. Il avait un petit sourire :

\- Bien, vous voulez monter dans mon bureau Lucius, Cornelius ?

\- Non, coupa sèchement Lucius. Cet appel est une formalité administrative.

\- Comme vous voulez, termina Dumbledore sur un ton calme bien que glaciale.

Hagrid voulut protester, mais Albus le retint. Chacun signa alors le document, et Hagrid retourna dans le parc du château, reniflant bruyamment en compagnie de Dumbledore. Passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, Nicky n'accorda pas plus d'une minute d'attention à son frère et prit la direction de la salle des professeurs. Entrant, la plupart de ses collègues étaient assis dans les sièges dépareillés, Nicky commença à faire les cents pas devant les casiers des professeurs :

\- Cet enfoiré ! Il ose venir sous mon nez pour me prendre mon pouvoir ! Il va le payer, le payer cher !

\- Tu parles de Lucius Malefoy ? Demanda Lupin

\- Mais oui, il était là, il ose même défier l'autorité de Dumbledore. Ils viennent de condamner définitivement l'hypogriffe d'Hagrid.

\- Oh, tu n'as rien pu faire c'est ça ?

\- Evidemment !

Elle jeta son chapeau de juge sur la table en bois et se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils en velours rappé bleu, sa longue robe pourpre encore sur le dos. Nicky attrapa un gros dossier violet et l'ouvrit commençant à travailler dessus pour se calmer. Un à un les professeurs quittèrent la salle, allant donner leurs cours ou alors déjeuner. Il y avait un nombre de preuve et de témoignage impressionnant à traiter dans le dossier du ministère, c'était une grosse affaire. La lumière commençait fortement à baiser, quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée, c'était Rogue :

\- Tu n'es pas venue déjeuner, ni même dîner Malefoy…

\- Je n'ai pas faim. J'ai du travail.

\- Tiens, répondit Rogue en déposant sur la table une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat. Il n'y avait pas non plus Dumbledore, ni Hagrid ni Lupin.

\- Merci Severus. Tu penses qu'ils sont tous à l'exécution de l'hypogriffe ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

Découpant un morceau de gâteau, Nicky se leva suivant Severus. Le soleil commençait à baiser et les deux enseignants, sortirent de la salle des professeurs, mais Severus poussa Nicky en arrière, contre un mur. Reculant, Lupin venait d'apparaître dans la pénombre de la nuit, il courut en direction du saule cogneur. Nicky échangea un regard intrigué avec Severus :

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il va _là_? Il n'oserait pas…

\- Viens.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux le suivre ?

\- C'est un vieil ami de Black !

Severus attrapa le poignet de son ami, et ils suivirent rapidement Lupin arrivant face au saule cogneur. Nicky releva sa robe de juge et sortit sa baguette magique, mais c'était quoi encore cette affaire ! Rogue se tourna vers Nicky avant de lui indiquait de prendre la branche de bois pour appuyait sur le nœud de l'arbre. La jeune femme saisit alors le bout de bois et tendit le bras pour atteindre le point qui immobilisera le saule cogneur. Atteignant le bon endroit, Severus sortit sa baguette et passa dans le passage secret le premier, Nicky le suivait de près. Passant sous le plancher de la cabane hurlante, Nicky sursauta lorsque la voix de Sirius Black éclata dans un rire nerveux. Puis ce fut celle de Lupin, Severus se précipita alors à l'entrée de la pièce et pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de Sirius Black. Nicky suivit le maitre des potions et visa Lupin :

\- Nicky…Severus…Baisez votre baguette vous ne comprenez pas !

\- Oh si Lupin, tu as aidé ton vieil ami a pénétrer dans l'école. J'espérais tellement être celui qui t'attraperait Black.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, Rogue et Malefoy, la fine équipe de Poudlard, lança Sirius Black. Comme d'habitude, vous n'êtes pas arrivé à la bonne conclusion.

\- Professeur Malefoy, cria alors Hermione. Ron est blessé…

\- Quoi ? Demanda alors Nicky en faisant les quelques pas qui la séparée d'Hermione.

\- Oh tu es devenue juge Malefoy c'est très bien pour toi, et tu es toujours au service de Monsieur ton frère ? continua Sirius Black et toisant Rogue.

\- Et toi un criminel. Minable et en fuite.

Nicky attrapa sa robe de juge et déchira le bas afin de faire un garrot autour de la jambe de Ron Weasley. Harry était levé et pointait toujours sa baguette sur Black, Severus indiqua d'un signe de tête la sortie au jeune garçon :

\- Je vais te livrer aux détraqueurs et j'espère qu'ils vont te donner le plus beau baiser du monde.

\- Attend Severus ! Laisse nous nous expliquer, hurla Lupin en essayant de se plaçait entre Harry et Sirius Black.

\- Oh non surement pas ! Continua Rogue. Après toi Black.

Nicky se releva et pointa sa baguette magique sur Lupin, le dévisageant. Il avait trahis sa confiance :

\- Je pensais que tu avais changé. Et que ta fidélité était enfin acquise et bien non. J'ai eu tort de te défendre.

\- Nicky, enfin tu…Essayes de comprendre laisse nous, nous expliquer.

\- _EXPELLIARMUS_ , hurla alors Harry, Ron et Hermione en même temps en direction de Rogue dont le corps traversa le grand lit à baldaquin branlant.

La jeune femme poussa un cri de stupeur et lâcha Remus de sa vue, se précipitant en direction du corps inerte de Rogue qui venait de s'évanouir sous l'effet du choc. Poussant Sirius Black sur le côté, elle le laissa sans aucune garde, attrapa la tête du professeur de potion, Nicky lança un regard noir sur Harry Potter avant de brandir sa baguette sur lui :

\- Vous venez d'agresser un enseignant et ça va vous coûtez cher Potter ! Hurla Nicky avant de se levait et de se dirigait vers Harry.

\- Laissez-les nous parler de Peter Pettigrow ! Cria Harry en pointant sa baguette sur le professeur de justice magique.

\- Espèce de…

\- Oh Malefoy laisse nous nous expliquer tu verras tu ne seras pas déçu et pour le moment se sera la seule bonne décision de ta vie.

Lupin brandissant sa baguette en direction de Nicky, puis il l'abaissa pour viser à nouveau Ronald. Black passa entre Lupin et Malefoy :

\- Tu dois bien te souvenir de Pettigrow non ? C'est lui qui a trahis Lily et James lui ! Hurla encore plus fort Sirius Black.

\- Il était élève avec nous. Nous étions amis, il était même l'un des créatures de la carte que tu possèdes Harry. Il était un animagi !

\- Quoi ? Demanda Nicky en se tournant en direction de Lupin. Vous savez que c'est un délit punit par la loi.

\- Oh Miss Justice on ne te demande pas ton avis cela tombe bien, retourne donc dans le lit de Rogue comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Nicky gifla violemment Sirius Black. Mais Harry s'avança tous en visant toujours Malefoy :

\- Pettigrow est mort ! J'ai entendus le professeur McGonagall et Cornelius Fudge dire que vous l'aviez tué !

\- Je le croyais avant que vous ne me disiez l'avoir vu sur la carte !

\- La carte ment !

\- La carte ne peut pas mentir Potter, confirma alors Nicky qui venait d'abaissait sa baguette stupéfaite.

\- Oui ! Et il est ici ! Ici juste devant toi, hurla Sirius Black en pointant Ron.

Sirius s'avança en direction de Ron et attrapa le rat. Pointant sa baguette en direction de Black, Nicky ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Mais lorsque Sirius lança le rat sur le piano rouillé, lui et Lupin se précipitèrent et direction du rat qui se retransforma en en être humain. Grassouillet, un costume délabré, Peter Pettigrow se tenait devant eux. Il se précipita en direction de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin.

\- Sirius ! Remus ! Mes chers vieux amis ! Nickita ce que tu as changé…Essaya Pettigrow avant de remarquait Harry. Oh Harry comme tu ressembles à ton père !

\- Explique-lui ! Explique-lui comment tu as trahis James et Lily !

\- Le mage noir ! C'est lui, vous n'imaginez pas les pouvoirs qu'il a !

\- C'est toi qui a trahis Potter et Evans, lança alors Nicky dans un murmure en sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Ton frère était là lui aussi ! Il a vu comment ils m'ont torturé pour que je parle ! Qu'es que vous auriez fait vous !

\- J'aurais préféré mourir que de trahir mes amis, hurla une fois de plus Sirius Black.

Mais Pettigrow se rua sur Harry, le suppliant de l'épargner. Mais Black l'éloigna et brandit la baguette de Rogue qui était tombé au sol. Menaçant de le tuer, Harry les arrêta à temps, alors que Nicky venait de s'agenouiller auprès de Ron pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins, estimant que la survie d'un élève était plus importante que le petit combat entre d'ancien camarade d'école. Peter pointa alors la jeune femme du doigt :

\- Tu es juge ! Tu ne peux pas laisser un meurtre se commettre sous tes yeux !

\- Je ne sais pas si ce que dise le loup garou et le meurtrier est vrai.

\- Non ! Il ne mourra pas ici ! Il faut qu'il avoue devant des témoins, ensuite il recevra le baiser du détraqueur. On va l'amener au château et il expliquera ça à Dumbledore et Cornelius Fudge, continua Harry

Sirius lança un sortilège pour ligoter Peter Pettigrow et Nicky se dirigea vers le corps inerte de Severus. Harry sortit en compagnie de Sirius Black qui soutenait Ron avec l'aide d'Hermione :

\- Remus ! Vient m'aider. Je n'y arriverais pas seule.

\- J'arrive.

Lupin attrapa alors l'épaule de Rogue et Nicky le soutenait de l'autre côté, une écorchure assez profonde suintée sur le front du professeur de potion. Le soutenant, la jeune femme lança un regard froid sur Lupin :

\- Ne m'en veux pas Nicky…

\- Tu l'as ferme Lupin. Toute l'année j'ai dit à Severus de cesser de se battre contre toi, que tu avais changé et que tu n'étais plus un idiot traînant dernière Potter.

\- Je n'étais pas du côté de Sirius Black ! C'est lorsque j'ai vu son nom sur la carte.

\- Je ne veux aucune excuse Lupin.

Soutenant Rogue, ils arrivèrent à la sortie du passage sous le saule cogneur, et Lupin lâcha le corps inerte de Rogue toujours évanouis. Mais Hermione se tourna rapidement en direction d'Harry :

\- Harry ! La lune !

Une pleine lune venait d'apparaître, ronde et brillante dans le ciel. Sirius jeta la baguette de Rogue à terre et Pettigrow s'en saisit. Il la pointa sur Malefoy qui n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la moindre formule, elle fut projeté contre le tronc de l'arbre se cognant violemment contre la racine du saule cogneur.

Nicky sentit sous son visage l'herbe humide lorsqu'elle se réveilla, roulant sur le côté, Rogue était penchée sur elle :

\- Ça va ? Tu peux te lever ?

\- Oui…Je crois…

\- Appuis toi sur moi.

La jeune femme attrapa le bras gauche de Rogue et se releva appuyer sur son épaule, elle regarda autour d'elle :

\- Qu'es qu'il vient de se passer ? Severus, tu saignes.

Rogue montra d'un signe de tête 4 brancards, puis passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie :

\- Lupin s'est transformé, Black Potter Granger ont affrontés des détraqueurs. Il faut que tu rentres au château, expliqua Rogue en faisant lévitait les 4 brancards tous en soutenant Nicky.

\- Comment ont-ils repoussés les détraqueurs ?

\- Un patronus corporel…

Nicky marchait doucement appuyée sur Rogue. Un patronus corporel, c'était quelque chose d'impressionnant, mais qui aurait pu lancer un tel sortilège ? Dumbledore attendait à l'entrée du château, il posa ses yeux bleus sur les deux professeurs :

\- Je vais vous aider avec les brancards, soutenez donc le professeur Malefoy.

La jeune femme ne tenait plus debout, elle avait cogné sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre assez sévèrement. C'était minable, un idiot incompétent l'avait stupéfixé sans ménagement. Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait de terre, Rogue venait de la hisser sur son épaule :

\- Laisse-moi marchait Severus. Tu as une sale coupure sur le front.

\- Comme tu veux.

Ils se rendirent alors à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh soigna rapidement la coupure de Rogue puis allongea Nicky dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Retirant sa robe de juge déchirée, Nicky la jeta par terre et se tourna vers Rogue :

\- C'est pas malin, n'est-ce pas Severus… La seule chose de cette soirée que je vais retenir c'est d'avoir gifler Black, murmura la jeune femme en observant ses phalanges.

\- Il la méritait ?

\- Il la mérite depuis 15 ans Severus.

\- Tu as bien fais alors. Est-ce que Black a dit quelque chose me concernant ?

\- Non rassure toi…

\- A voilà l'homme qui a capturé Sirius Black, lança la voix claironnante de Cornelius Fudge à l'adresse de Rogue.

Fudge s'avança et fit une petite grimace en voyant le front de Rogue puis il porta son regard sur Nicky :

\- C'est une sale coupure que vous avez la Rogue. Et en plus Black me prend une des juges du Magenmagot. Malefoy votre frère a été prévenu.

\- Il n'en aura rien à faire Fudge, répondit Nicky avec une petite voix. En plus de ça, ma robe est inutilisable. Lucius va me tuer.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais remplir un formulaire pour que vous en ayez une nouvelle Malefoy. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Nicky laissa Rogue racontait ce qui venait de se passer, oubliant volontairement l'histoire de Peter Pettigrow laissant tous sur le dos de Sirius Black. Fudge approuva, le professeur de justice magique demanda alors l'autorisation à Fudge d'aller voir Sirius Black :

\- Comment ça ? Pourquoi voulez-vous voir Black, Malefoy ?

\- Je dois lui parler.

Severus lança un regard glacial à la jeune femme. Elle se leva, ramenant sa redingote en velours pourpre sur sa poitrine, chercha ses lunettes elle les remit sur son nez même si ces dernières étaient cassées. Elle devait absolument discuter avec Black. S'appuyant sur le bord du lit, elle se dirigea vers la grande porte d'entrée :

\- Ou es Black ? Ne vous en faites pas. Le voir mourir sera pour moi quelque chose de plaisant.

\- Dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick, répondit sèchement Rogue

\- Bien. On se retrouve dans une trentaine de minutes.

Nicky monta péniblement les marches de l'escalier, pour arriver au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes au 7ème étage. Elle ouvrit, grâce à sa baguette magique, la serrure de la porte. Black était là, dans un piteux état, un visage décharné, des cernes épaisses, des cheveux longs et sales et une robe de sorcier en lambeaux. Nicky se planta devant lui :

\- Eh bien, le grand Sirius Black est dans un sale état.

\- Tu es venue pour te foutre de moi Malefoy ! Tu peux retourner d'où tu viens toi et tes bons sentiments.

\- Tu es un Animagus non déclaré. Sous le nez de Dumbledore en plus. Bravo. Severus n'a pas mentionné Pettigrow. Tu vas recevoir le baiser du détraqueur.

\- Comme si Servilus allait faire quelque chose pour moi. Tu es devenue juge gamine, c'est bien, grâce à ton frère chéri, je me trompe ? Tire-toi.

\- Mon pauvre. Qui sème la pluie récolte la tempête.

\- Et toi ! Toi Miss Nicky Malefoy, la petite fifille qui essayait de fuir sa vie d'aristo en compagnie de mon frère ! Et qui aujourd'hui est à la botte de Lucius Malefoy. Tu parles, tu n'es qu'une idiote soumise, c'est pour ça que personne ne t'aimer à l'école ! Hormis Regulus, mais Regulus aimait tous ce qui venait d'une famille au sang pur et Servilus le grand amour de Nicky Malefoy. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion.

\- Tu n'as jamais accepté Sirius que le mariage qui été censé nous unir n'est pas lieu. Moi je ne brimais pas mes camarades et je n'étais pas le petit chien de James Potter. Je pensais que nous pourrions discuter de tout ça. Mais finalement j'ai hâte que tu te fasses embrasser par les détraqueurs. C'est tous ce que tu mérites !

Nicky se leva et sortit de la pièce. Fichu Sirius Black ! Lui et son égocentrisme, il n'avait pas changé. Marchant sur quelques mètres, Nicky finit par s'asseoir dans un couloir épuisée par tous ce qui venait de se produire.

La jeune femme s'était endormie dans un des longs corridors du château. Elle dormit comme cela au moins deux heures contre le mur de pierres froides. De long bruit de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir qui menait à la cellule de Black. Nicky se releva et aperçut Rogue qui se rua sur elle :

\- BLACK C'EST ÉCHAPPE ! TU L'AS AIDE ! RÉPONDS MOI ! Hurla alors Severus

\- Tu es complètement fou ! Non, non j'ai refermé la porte puis…Puis je me suis endormi dans le couloir…Pourquoi aurais-je fais ça Severus ?

\- LEVE TOI ! Il faut de suite allez voir Fudge. Tu n'as rien vu tu es sur ? Black s'est échappé.Comment c'est possible, il ne peut pas transplaner. C'est Potter j'en suis sûr.

\- Potter ? Il n'est pas à l'infirmerie ?

\- Granger avait ce retourneur de temps ! Cria Rogue en levant Nicky pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

\- C'est interdit !

Mais Nicky et Severus n'eurent pas le temps d'arriver à l'infirmerie qu'ils croisèrent Dumbledore :

\- Ah. Professeur Rogue, vous avez donné une sale impression à Cornelius en criant ainsi après Harry. Lui qui voulait vous donner l'ordre de Merlin. Professeur Malefoy. Je vous conseille d'allez-vous allonger…Vous avez mauvaise mine.

\- Vous le savez que Potter a fait libéré Black. Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ! Et l'hypogriffe qui s'enfuit vous trouvez cela normal ! Accusa Rogue en soutenant toujours Nicky.

\- Severus, vous êtes en colère, je le conçois. Mais je n'y suis pour rien et je pense que Monsieur Potter n'ont plus. Je l'ai moi-même enfermé dans l'infirmerie.

\- L'hypogriffe a fuit ? Demanda Nicky en releva ses lunettes cassées. Vous vous rendez compte que Lucius va m'en vouloir à mort ! Il ne me le pardonnera jamais, tous comme la fuite de Black.

\- Il le sait déjà. Il ne vous en veut pas Nicky. Severus, veuillez avoir l'amabilité d'emmener le professeur Malefoy dans sa chambre.

\- Albus !

\- Severus, je sais ce que vous devez penser, termina Dumbledore d'une voix douce mais ferme. S'il vous plait.

Rogue obéit à Dumbledore et raccompagna Nicky jusqu'au troisième étage. Il n'était jamais entré à l'intérieur des appartements de la jeune femme. Son lit était couvert d'un velours rouge et soyeux. Nicky se posa alors sur le matelas et passa une main sur la coupure de Rogue qui fit un pas en arrière :

\- Tu vas avoir une sale cicatrice… En plus de ça, je vais avoir une tonne de copie à corriger pour les BUSES et les ASPICS…Ce n'était vraiment pas un jour pour me blessait. Et Lupin ?

\- Et Lupin quoi ?

\- Lupin va être renvoyé ?

\- Oui. J'ai dit aux serpentards que c'était un loup-garou.

\- C'est bas ça Severus. Très bas. Enfin, tu as fait ce que tu semblais être juste…

\- Ça l'est. En attendant, j'ai 150 copies pour toi. Tu vas passer tes vacances au Manoir Malefoy à corriger tout ça.

\- Flûte. Fudge m'a donné un travail de dingue à accomplir, puis Lucius et Narcissa vont me faire la tête… D'ailleurs, tu es invité à venir voir la coupe du monde de Quidditch l'année prochaine avec Lucius.

\- Non merci.

\- Severus, je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas seule aller voir ce match stupide…

Il soupira et déposa une grosse liasse de parchemin sur la table de nuit de Nicky, puis il sortit. Et voilà. Une année de passé en tant que professeur à Poudlard, une autre à venir. Nicky espérait que l'année suivante soit moins mouvementée, quoi que... La coupe du monde de Quidditch en compagnie de Lucius et de Fudge, sans compter les corrections des ASPICS et des BUSES, sa position de juge au sein du ministère et surtout ses vacances au manoir Malefoy. Nicky commençait tous juste à somnoler quand on toqua à la porte. Lupin entra, son petit lapin blanc dans ses mains :

\- J'espère que tu vas le garder encore longtemps Malefoy.

\- Tiens Lupin. Bien sûr que oui, Severus ne le supporte pas, s'il m'embête je le glisserais dans son lit.

\- Tu vas me manquer. Tu es un bon professeur, Nicky. Et même si tu prends Rogue avec des pincettes c'est ton choix. Tu le remercieras pour moi, pour m'avoir préparé la potion tous l'année et pour m'avoir gentiment dénoncé. Méfie-toi quand même et ne lui donne pas tout tous de suite ça serai bête.

\- Je lui dirai. Tu as de la chance Remus, je ne dirais rien du tout pour Black, mais je te prévins si je me retrouve face à lui une nouvelle fois, je n'aurais aucune pitié.

\- Bonne chance pour la suite, et si Rogue est méchant avec toi tu me le dis.

\- Bien sûr Lupin, répondit Nicky avec sarcasme.

Lupin déposa le lapin blanc sur le lit en velours de Nicky.

* * *

Voilà !


	12. Chapitre 11 : Vacances et Coupe du Monde

Bonne lecture o/

* * *

Chapitre 11 – Vacances et Coupe du Monde.

 _ **Début de la seconde partie.**_

La fin de l'année fut rapide, le banquet eut lieu malgré l'absence de Lupin, qui avait quitté la château et de Malefoy qui était encore sonnait à cause du sortilège lançait par Pettigrow. Heureusement, Rogue lui avait apporté de quoi déjeuner. Nicky fit rapidement ses valises, laissant son bureau de Poudlard pour celui du ministère. Durant deux mois, elle allait devoir vivre loin de cet endroit, qu'elle commençait juste à apprécier. Puis il y avait Lucius qui était en colère après elle et qui voulait la traîner à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Enfin bien sûr, il y avait Severus. Il n'était plus vraiment l'adolescent renfermé qu'elle avait connu, mais il était devenue un homme, un professeur plutôt sévère, et il n'avait plus aucune retenue à son égard, il ne lui aurait jamais parlé comme ça par le passé. C'était Severus Rogue, on ne le changera pas. De plus l'idée de devenir une sorte de second choix ne lui plaisait pas.

Tirant sa grosse valise et la cage de son lapin, le lendemain du départ des élèves dans le hall, Nicky se joignit à l'assemblée de professeur qui attendait le professeur Dumbledore. Elle avait revêtus une chemise à jabot ainsi qu'un pantalon en cuir râpé et de grosse chaussure également en cuir. Dumbledore apparut au bout de quelques minutes :

\- Mes chers professeurs, malgré les sombres événements j'espère que nous pourrons tous nous revoir l'année prochaine. Je vous souhaite à tous bon courage pour la correction de vos copies.

Nicky offrit un bref signe de tête à Dumbledore, et tira sa valise en direction de la porte, elle fut rapidement rejoint par Rogue, qui n'avait qu'une petit mallette à la main :

\- Tu rentres au manoir Malefoy ?

\- Pas le choix, je vis la bas.

\- Si tu ne veux pas corriger ce tas de papier toute seul, tu peux passer chez moi.

\- Je ne sais même pas ou tu habites… s'exclama Nicky en faisant léviter sa valise. Tu imagines, je sais même ou se situe la maison de Black, mais je ne sais pas où tu crèches.

\- Tss.

Rogue attrapa un morceau de papier et inscrivit son adresse « Impasse du Tisseur – Carbone-les-Mines », tendant le papier à Nicky, qui le fourra dans une des poches de sa robe :

\- Lucius sera ravi que tu passes au manoir. Et pour la finale de Quidditch aussi.

\- Nous verrons ça.

Puis Severus transplana, une fois arrivé à la gare de Pre-Au-Lard. La finale de Quidditch allait être une épreuve… Nicky transplana à son tour pour arrivait directement dans la cour du manoir Malefoy. Lucius était assis dans le parc, son paon juste à côté de lui, Narcissa sur une chaise en face tenant un livre à la main, lui adressa un léger signe de tête. Nicky confia sa valise à ses elfes de maison et se dirigea vers son frère. Narcissa offrit un petit sourire à sa belle-sœur, qui s'assit face à son frère :

\- Lucius. Je suis ravie d'être de retour.

\- Moi aussi. Tu as du travail, Fudge t'a laisser plusieurs dossiers. Tu as quoi à me dire sur Dumbledore ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Lupin a démissionné. Dumbledore n'a pas dit mot concernant son remplacent Lucius. Ensuite, Black s'est échappé…Mais Rogue suspecte Potter d'avoir utilisé un retourneur de temps.

\- Bien. Un désastre alors. Tu étais à Poudlard pour me donnait des informations, pas pour t'amuser.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- De toute façon, l'année suivante sera pour toi éprouvante, alors va donc corriger tes copies en espérant que tu feras mieux.

Nicky serait le poing. Lucius ne la considérait même pas comme un membre de sa famille, il la dédaignait et se fichait pas mal qu'elle avait été alité durant quelques jours. C'était Lucius Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur, de toute façon, il se comportait comme ça avec tout le monde, même avec son fils et son épouse.

Les semaines commencèrent à rapidement s'écouler, et Nicky n'avait pas eu la moindre occasion de corriger les copies des 5ème et 7ème années. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps, mais un mot apportait par un hibou gris redonna le sourire à la jeune femme

« _Nicky,_

 _As-tu commencé tes corrections ? Je vais surement terminer dans quelques jours, veux-tu donc venir pour que tu puisses te concentrer un peu sur cela. Dumbledore dit que tu n'as encore rien rendus._

 _De plus, je ne viendrais pas à la coupe du monde de Quidditch…_

 _Donne-moi ta réponse rapidement._

 _S. Rogue._ »

C'était vraiment très solennel… Mais bon, c'était déjà ça. Nicky griffonna une réponse rapide, de son écriture penchée et presque illisible.

« _Severus,_

 _Cela me convient. Quand tu veux._

 _Je sens que cette coupe du monde va être d'un ennui mortel._

 _N. Malefoy_. »

Une fois sa réponse, envoyé, Nicky annonça que qu'elle partait le lendemain même pour Carbone-les-Mines.

Passant une longue cape pourpre et prenant un petit sac de voyage, Nicky passa devant Cissy. Se dirigeant jusqu'à sa belle-sœur, Nicky lui adressa un beau sourire :

\- Lucius est au ministère ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement Narcissa en levant ses yeux bleus sur Nicky.

\- Tu ne t'ennuis pas ici toute seul ?

\- Non ça va. Je suis une femme du monde…Tu sais Nicky, tu pourrais faire un effort pour Lucius, il ne t'en demande pas beaucoup.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- La coupe du monde de Quidditch. Cela serait bien que tu donnes une bonne image de la famille.

La jeune femme fusilla Narcissa du regard, elle adorait cette femme, mais elle passait sa vie à idolâtrer Lucius, et elle ne partageait pas les mêmes points de vue concernant le frère de Nicky. Ramenant ses cheveux en bataille sur sa tête et ses grosses lunettes sur son nez, la jeune femme sortit du manoir, passant le portail, elle transplana.

Nicky arriva dans une sorte de petite rue pavée, de la fumée noire et épaisse s'échappait des cheminées des petites maisons en briques rougeâtre. Zigzagant dans les rues, sa longue cape pourpre balayant le sol, elle chercha un nom sur une des maisons et toqua contre une porte en bois noir. Attendant, Severus, ses cheveux noirs et gras tombant comme un rideau sur son visage cireux, ouvrit la porte s'effaçant pour laisser passait Nicky. Cette dernière salua poliment Severus, puis ils montèrent ensemble au premier étage :

\- Tu peux t'asseoir ou tu veux. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

\- Oh, du thé s'il te plait.

La pièce était remplit de livre et le décor n'était pas très personnel. Déposant un service à thé sur la table du salon, Rogue pointa une pile de copie :

\- J'ai finis hier soir, je suppose que tu n'as pas commencé ?

\- Comment ça ? Le ministère m'a assommé de travail avec l'affaire Black en plus Karkaroff fait des siennes.

\- Karkaroff? Igor Karkaroff, l'ancien Mangemort?

\- Oui ton vieux copain…Tu n'es pas au courant Severus ?

\- Au courant de quoi ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas gagner la coupe de Quidditch l'an prochain. Poudlard va accueillir le tournoi des trois sorciers. Et Karkaroff est le directeur de Durmstrang. Il nous énerve tous, des mois et des mois à négocier en mon nom, ils m'ont mise au courant la 1er semaine de juillet. Il n'est jamais content cette canaille.

\- Je ne le savais pas. Ca va encore être bien…Surtout avec Karkaroff.

\- Tu as peur qu'il parle de _ça_ ?

\- Non. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à craindre. Mais cela ne m'enchante pas.

\- Tu crois que cela me plait de devoir négocier avec Karkaroff et Maxime…En plus j'ai Verpey et Croupton sur le dos. Verpey m'agace et Croupton est trop solennel. Bien sûr ce n'est pas à Amelia Bones que le dossier va revenir…

Severus soupira et attrapa une partie des copies de Nicky. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux questions complexes qu'avaient posées sa collègue. La pluie commençait à tomber à l'extérieur ce qui n'arrangea pas l'atmosphère déjà tendus à l'impasse du tisseur. Puis le sac en cuir de Nicky commença a remuer. Le professeur de potion se tourna en direction des affaires de la jeune femme mais cette dernière se précipita sur son sac, laissant s'échappait un petit lapin blanc. Rogue se tourna fusillant sa collègue du regard :

\- Tu as emmené ta bestiole ici ?!

\- Je n'allais pas le laisser tous seul Severus, Drago le persécute. Je te promets qu'il ne fera pas de dégâts, il restera avec moi.

\- Je te promets que s'il traîne dans mes pattes, je le passe dans un chaudron.

Nicky adressa une grimace dans le dos du professeur de potion. Elle passa l'après-midi a corriger les copies de BUSES et d'ASPICS. Les quelques jours que passa Malefoy à l'impasse du Tisseur ne furent pas de tout repos, le professeur de potions insistait sur l'importance de la rapidité des corrections. Nicky quitta l'appartement de Rogue la veille de son départ pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Saluant Severus, elle lui glissa son animal dans les bras :

\- Tu pourrais le garder ici pendant que…

\- C'est hors de question, répliqua Rogue avec froideur

\- Quoi ? Mais tu ne viens déjà pas à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, sois tu gardes mon lapin soit tu viens. Tu ne vas pas rester seul ici…

Les lèvres minces du professeur de potion se pincèrent, il ne voulait surtout pas garder l'horreur pleine de poil de Malefoy chez lui, quand à la coupe de Quidditch, cela ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Mais il savait que son amie ne lâcherait rien :

\- Attend ici. Je ne resterai qu'un jour je te prévins.

\- C'est génial ! Hurla alors la jeune femme en attrapant le bras de Rogue. Vas te préparer ! Je ne m'ennuyais pas tant que ça !

Nicky attendit durant une dizaine de minutes devant la porte de l'appartement de Rogue, elle avait enfin réussit à le convaincre de venir ! Le Quidditch n'était pas une grande passion pour Nicky, mais toute famille aristocrate se doit d'assister aux événements du monde. Rogue arriva quelques minutes après avoir finis un petit sac en cuir noir, portant son habituel uniforme noir. Les deux professeurs transplanèrent alors au manoir Malefoy, Lucius attendait devant la grande porte discutant avec un homme portant l'un des uniformes du ministère. Nicky s'avança, et salua Lucius d'un grand signe de main, qu'il ignora superbement. Tendant une main gantée à l'intention de Rogue, il dévisagea sa petite sœur qui ressembler encore plus que d'habitude à un épouvantail :

\- Rogue. Ravie que tu aies pu venir. Nickita, Cissy t'attend.

\- Je t'ai déjà demandé de…

\- Monte ! Hurla alors Lucius en perdant son calme une fraction de seconde.

\- Connard…Murmura la jeune femme en grimpant les marches de marbre noir du manoir pour rejoindre sa belle-sœur laissant Severus en compagnie de Lucius.

C'était toujours comme ça, Lucius donnait des ordres et tout le monde obéissait. Nicky ne s'était jamais opposé directement à Lucius et n'imaginait même pas devoir le faire un jour, elle se contentait de messe basse. Marchant jusqu'aux appartements de Cissy. Tapant contre la porte, Narcissa ouvrit la porte, habillait d'une élégante robe verte émeraude :

\- Lucius m'a demander de te donnait des conseils pour que tu ne fasses pas honte une fois de plus à la famille, répéta simplement Cissy sur un ton plus que mécanique.

\- Honte à la famille ? Moi je n'achète le conseil d'administration, ni ne monte de plan machiavélique pour tuer un hypogriffe. Qu'es que Monsieur le prince de Serpentard a encore imaginé ?

\- Nicky…Lucius veut seulement que tu te conduises bien en public, il te laisse faire ce qu'il te plait lorsque tu n'es pas ici. Alors coiffe toi mets une robe distinguée et ne te comporte pas comme une enfant attardée.

Nicky pesta. Ses cheveux étaient une horreur à coiffer, elle ne s'en occupait jamais. Cissy s'acharna sur la touffe blonde de Nicky durant au moins deux heures. La coupe du monde commençait le lendemain…Quel était donc l'intérêt de s'apprêtait ainsi avant un événement. Cissy monta les cheveux de Nicky dans un grand chignon complexe, et lui donna une longue robe d'un bleu nuit. C'était ridicule, les grosses lunettes rondes de Nicky, sa petite taille, ses chaussures ridicules et son chignon qui ne tenait pas en place, lui donner une apparence vraiment spéciale voir même bizarre.

Il devait partir la veille pour ne pas avoir affaire à la cohue du lendemain. Nicky descendit la dernière, la cage de son petit lapin à la main. Lucius était habillait avec beaucoup de noblesse, un uniforme en cuir noir, et son fils aussi, dans une belle robe anthracite était joliment vêtu. Rogue réprima un petit sourire moqueur en apercevant sa collègue.

Lucius transplana le premier, suivit par son épouse et son fils. Rogue se tourna vers Nicky :

\- Ne vient jamais comme ça à Poudlard.

\- C'est d'un ridicule… Finalement, j'aurais préféré que tu gardes mon lapin plutôt que tu vois ça…

Nicky attrapa le bras de Severus et ils transplanèrent à leur tour.

Harry n'avait pas eu de vacances très passionnante, heureusement, les Weasley l'emmenait voir la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ils étaient arrivés dans l'après-midi précédant la coupe du monde et Ron, Harry et Hermione se baladaient à travers les stands d'objets dérivés. Harry sursauta quand il aperçut au loin le visage anguleux et pâle de Drago Malefoy. Harry poussa Ron et Hermione derrière un tronc d'arbre et observa Drago qui regardait d'un air hautain, le moldu qui avait accueilli les Weasley. A la suite de Drago, Harry aperçut, la silhouette longiligne de Lucius Malefoy :

\- Oh non ! Si lui est là, j'espère que la juge ne sera pas dans le coin déjà qu'elle ne peut pas nous voir. Deux Malefoy c'est déjà trop… pesta Ron.

Mais l'expression dégoûtée de Ronald ne fut rien à côté de la mine écœurée qu'afficha Harry lorsqu'il aperçût les cheveux noirs et gras de Rogue, accompagné par le professeur de justice magique. Harry soupira, la vue du nez crochu de Rogue et des grosses lunettes immondes de Malefoy lui avait donné envie de vomir :

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas possible ! Et moi qui pensais que je ne le reverrais pas avant la rentrée prochaine c'est vraiment pas de bol.

\- Tu…Tu as vu la tronche de Malefoy ? Si seulement on pouvait montrer cela à toute l'école !

\- Moi j'ai une autre idée, intervint alors Fred qui venait de se glisser juste derrière Harry en compagnie de son jumeau. Nous ne sommes pas à l'école, pourquoi ne pas faire une petite blague, histoire de se venger du D qu'elle nous a mit lors de nos Buses.

\- Vous voulez faire une blague à deux professeurs de Poudlard, répéta Ron avec une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux. Explique-toi !

Même Hermione semblait être de la partie. Fred sortit alors de sa poche une petite poche d'encre et lui et son frère échangèrent un regard complice :

\- Attirer Malefoy loin de son frère chéri et de Rogue on lui lancera ça sur sa belle robe d'aristo'.

\- Quoi ? Comment veux-tu éloigner Malefoy de sa famille ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas, on pourrait la saluer poliment

\- Oui bien sûr « Professeur Malefoy comment se sont passés vos vacances, Professeur Rogue vous avez bonne mine », imita Ron avec un certain mépris faisant rire plusieurs de ses amis. Rapelle toi quand vous avez mis se Niffleur dans son bureau, je suis sûr qu'elle sait que c'est vous.

Finalement, ils se mirent d'accord pour que Harry prenne sa cape d'invisibilité et chipe la baguette de Malefoy qui pendait à sa taille, pour la laissait tomber et l'attirait dans leur petit piège. Harry était ravie de la petite blague qu'il allait faire à Malefoy, il ne l'aimait pas et elle le lui rendait bien en le mettant en retenue dès qu'il avait en dessous de 6/20 et Harry avait toujours en dessous de 6…

Le jeune garçon attrapa alors sa cape, laissant Fred, George et Ron se mettrent en place, suivant Malefoy qui discutait des résultats des BUSES avec Rogue, il attrapa sa baguette magique et la lança en direction d'un petit amas de bois. Nicky se retourna vivement ayant senti un léger frottement, elle posa ses mains sur sa robe et chercha la source de ce désagrément. Mais Rogue s'arrêta au même moment qu'elle :

\- Tu as un problème ?

\- Je crois que j'ai perdu ma baguette Severus. Ce n'est pas le moment…Verpey et Croupton sont dans le coin. Je vais voir en arrière.

\- Je t'accompagne.

Harry pesta. Ce n'était pas prévu que Rogue accompagne Malefoy. Faisant le chemin arrière, Nicky finit par repérer sa baguette. Elle était reconnaissable avec son manche blanc en forme de toile d'araignée. Ramassant sa baguette, Nicky l'essuya dans un des pans de sa robe avant de la rangée dans cette dernière. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Nicky sentit une sorte de pression dans son dos et fit un pas en avant, se retournant, elle avait une grosse tache d'encre sur sa manche gauche, des projetions avaient même atterris sur la robe noire de Rogue. Ce dernier se retourna vivement se dirigeant parmi les arbres d'un pas vif. Il revient quelques minutes après en tirant par le col de la robe l'un des jumeaux Weasley :

\- Voilà notre petit plaisantin !

\- Monsieur Weasley… Je vous jure que l'année qui s'annonce sera pour vous des plus déplaisantes. Je suppose que vous n'étiez pas seul. Vous transmettrez cela à votre frère.

\- Ce n'est pas moi Miss...Essaya le rouquin.

\- Oui, et le Niffleur l'année dernière ? Je suppose qu'il s'agit de Peeves ?

Rogue lâcha le fils d'Arthur Weasley et le laissa repartir. Il se tourna vivement vers sa collègue qui venait de jetait un sort sur sa robe, mais l'encre ne partait pas :

\- Cissy va m'en vouloir… Fait chier.

\- Tu l'as laissé filer.

\- On n'envoie pas les gens à Azkaban pour ce genre de chose. Mais il me le payera. En attendant je dois aller me changeait. Je ne sais pas si je dois finalement le remercier ou bien le blâmer.

Nicky se dirigea alors vers une grande tente noire, et entra. Soupirant, elle attrapa une des malles de Lucius, prenant l'une de ses chemises, elle passant derrière un rideau à l'abri des regards :

\- Severus, sert toi dans les affaires de Lucius, si tu veux changer ta robe.

La jeune femme enfila la chemise trop grande de son frère, et la cintra à l'aide d'un ruban noir, puis elle attrapa un pantalon de cuir. Quoi que Cissy en pense, elle défit ses cheveux et changea de chaussures, restant tous de même dans une tenue assez sobre. Faisant à nouveau face à Rogue, Nicky s'écroula sur l'un des fauteuils :

\- Je crois que je ne vais pas mettre les pieds dans ses gradins.

\- Il va-t'en vouloir.

\- Je m'en fiche Severus. En plus Croupton et Verpey ne sont pas loin…Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce tournois.

\- Vous ne voulez plus nous voir Juge Malefoy ? claironna alors la voix joyeuse de Ludo Verpey.

Rogue se retourna d'un coup, sa longue cape noire traînant sur le sol. Verpey venait d'entrer en compagnie de Bartenius Croupton. Nicky passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et s'effondra sur une des chaises luxueuses de Lucius. Verpey s'installa grossièrement à son tour puis pointa Nicky Malefoy :

\- Enfin ma chère Nicky, Karkaroff ne fera pas de nouvelle crise je peux vous le garantir. Il a décidé de venir avec un de ces vaisseaux par le lac. Quand à Madame Maxime, elle utilisera un carrosse. Quand aux juges, vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir participer ?

\- Certaine. Je vais déjà devoir supporter la présence de Karkaroff et cela me suffit.

Nicky passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, ça s'annoncer bien tout ça…

* * *

Voilà, un petit chapitre de transition...Dites moi ce que vous en avez penser :D


	13. Chapitre 12 : Les mangemorts

Merci a Evangeline-Raven pour ta review !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Les mangemorts.

Nicky n'eut pas beaucoup de chance, Verpey lui tient la jambe presque toute la soirée discutant des préparatifs du tournoi. De plus Severus en avait profité pour trouver un prétexte pour s'en aller, soi-disant que Dumbledore avait besoin de ses services. Menteur va...

Le match ne mit pas Nicky de bonne humeur non plus accentuant sa morosité. Elle se retrouvait dans la loge privé de Fudge, en compagnie de Verpey, de l'elfe de maison de Croupton, ce dernier s'embêtait depuis des mois et il n'assistait même pas au match, laissant son elfe, Winky, seule. Malgré la victoire des Irlandais, la soirée fut plutôt calme, Lucius n'était pas là, ce qui était une très bonne chose et Cissy était également repartie. Drago jouait avec une sorte de sphère rouge dans un coin. Nicky profita de ce moment de calme pour aller saluer Arthur Weasley. Elle entra dans la petite tente de la famille Weasley et Arthur l'accueillit à bras ouvert :

\- Nicky ! Je suis content de vous voir !

\- Moi aussi Arthur. J'ai déjà rencontré vos fils.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'ils vous ont ennuyés ? Claironna Arthur.

\- Non. Ne vous en faites pas. Lucius est parti je ne sais ou, alors j'ai pensé que ce serai le bon moment pour venir vous saluez.

\- Comme vous dites Malefoy. Vous continuez d'enseigner l'année prochaine ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Cela me change du ministère je vous avoue que je préfère même mon travail au sein de Poudlard plutôt que celui du ministère.

\- Le professeur Rogue n'est plus avec vous d'ailleurs ?

\- Non il est parti…Répondit Nicky en soupirant. Oh et félicitation pour la nomination de votre fils Percy auprès de Monsieur Croupton.

\- Oh, je vous remercie professeur Malefoy, ainsi que pour la note que vous m'avez attribué en ASPIC, coupa Percy en tendant une main au professeur de Justice Magique.

\- De rien. Je ne sais plus ce que je vous ai mis, je vous l'avoue mais je suis contente. Vous allez travailler avec Croupton ? Je vous souhaite bien du courage. En tous cas, si vous avez besoin Weasley, je suis deux étages au-dessus, répondit la jeune femme en lui serrant poliment la main.

Nicky discuta durant une bonne demi-heure avec Monsieur Weasley, avant qu'une vive exposition se fasse entendre à l'extérieur de la tente. Arthur fit sortir ses enfants et Nicky le suivit sortant sa baguette magique. Une demi-douzaine de silhouettes masquées faisaient flotter dans le ciel la famille de Moldue qui avait accueillie la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Beaucoup de sorciers fuyaient en direction des bois, pour transplaner, Nicky se tourna et attrapa la manche d'Arthur Weasley :

\- Arthur ! Il faut retrouver les directeurs du ministère et arrêter cela !

\- Oui…Trouvez Croupton et Verpey, je me charge de Fudge Malefoy.

Enfoiré de Lucius. Nicky n'avait aucun doute concernant l'identité des hommes masqués, c'était très amusant vraiment. Cherchant les deux hommes du ministère, Nicky observait malgré le chaos les visages de chaque passant. Mais Verpey et Croupton restèrent introuvables, Nicky se précipita en direction de la forêt, ou elle tomba sur son neveu :

\- Drago ! Ou es ton père ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre ils sont là pour les sang-de-bourbe.

\- Ne prononce pas ce terme en public Drago. Met toi à l'abri quand même on ne sait jamais. Granger, Potter Weasley, restez derrière aussi. Vous avez vos baguettes ? Demanda Nicky en observant les 3 adolescents qui s'étaient cachés à la lisière de la forêt.

\- Professeur Malefoy, Harry a perdus sa baguette dans la cohue, indiqua Hermione

\- Quoi ? Prenez la mienne Potter.

Nicky tendit sa baguette au jeune homme, mais un bruissement dans un bosquet, fit se retourner les 4 sorciers. Ils virent Winky, l'elfe de maison de Barty Croupton sortir du tas de branche. Mais cette dernière repartie aussi sec sous les regards interrogateurs des sorciers présents. Nicky pointa alors la sortie du bois :

\- Allez-y Potter, il faut que vous partiez d'ici. Ne vous en faites pas, si vous croiser quelqu'un du ministère envoyer le vers moi, je vais rester ici avec Drago.

\- Merci professeur, répondit Hermione à la place d'Harry.

La jeune femme fit demi-tour, mais Drago n'était plus là. Elle décida de prendre la suite de ses élèves, ne voulant pas les laisser seul alors que des mangemorts faisaient léviter des moldus dans le ciel. Verpey apparut, au milieu des arbres, complètement surpris par les événements. Poussant le trio de Gryffondor à l'intérieur de la forêt, ils s'abaissèrent au moment où une nouvelle explosion retenti. Ils se retournèrent tous en même temps, ils avaient entendus une sorte de bruissement dans les buissons. Puis quelqu'un cria :

« _MORSMORDRE_! »

Un grand éclair vert éclaira le ciel, et Nicky sentit une douleur cuisante dans son avant-bras gauche. La marque des ténèbres venait d'apparaître dans le ciel. Regardant autour d'elle, les mangemorts venaient de transplaner un à un. Faisant abstraction de sa douleur, elle poussa Harry à terre alors qu'un grand cri retentit :

« _STUPEFIX_ ! »

Il y eut une série d'éclair rouge, et tous se couchèrent à terre. Nicky releva la tête et chercha sa baguette, mais elle l'avait donné à Harry, la meilleur idée du siècle ! Se relevant, les cheveux dans les yeux, les lunettes de travers, elle entendit Arthur Weasley :

\- C'est mon fils !

\- Arthur ! Quelqu'un vient de lancer le sortilège… Il faut…Il faut que je retrouve mon frère ! Cria Nicky en se relevant.

\- Nicky. Calmez-vous ! Vous avez vu qui a fait ça ?

\- ÉCARTEZ VOUS ! C'EST VOUS MALEFOY QUI AVAIT FAIT CA ? OU L'UN DE VOUS ? Hurla Croupton en pointant sa baguette sur Nicky puis sur Harry, Ron et Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas eux Croupton, ni moi, nous avons entendus quelqu'un dans la forêt. Vous devriez allez voir, expliqua Nicky d'une voix glaciale en se relevant.

\- Quoi ?! Hurla Croupton, en observant l'endroit indiqué.

\- Ils ont tous transplané. C'est malin. Je vous jure que je vous le ferai payer cher, marmonna la jeune femme en époussetant son chemisier.

Amos Diggory tendait une main bienveillante et aida Nicky a se lever, lui offrant sa cape. Mais la jeune femme refusa poliment et Diggory pointa la forêt :

\- Nos éclairs sont passés à travers la forêt, nous l'avons peut être eut !

\- Allez donc voir Diggory… Répliqua Nicky en réajustant la chemise empruntée à Lucius.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, elle soupira, c'était compliqué pour le coup. Harry lui tendit sa baguette, qu'elle récupéra avant de regarder Amos Diggory revenir avec un petit corps dans les bras :

\- On l'a eu regardé !

C'était l'elfe de maison de Barty Croupton : Winky. Croupton devint blafard, et il se rua à l'endroit où l'on avait trouvé le corps inanimé de Winky. Nicky passa une main dans ses cheveux, Arthur Weasley essayait de calmer les choses, mais une personne encore plus indésirable fit son apparition : Rita Skeeter, un appareil photo à la main. Heureusement, Diggory réussit à l'occuper à l'écart de la scène l'empêchant de voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais Winky tenait une baguette magique à la main et le côté juge de Nicky Malefoy prit le dessus :

\- Croupton ! Votre elfe a une baguette magique, c'est une violation de l'article 3 du code des baguettes magiques !

\- Je…Elfe ! Hurla alors Croupton. Ou as-tu trouvé cette baguette ?

\- C'est la mienne, compris alors Harry.

\- Votre baguette Potter ? Vous m'avez dit que vous l'aviez perdu. Ce n'est pourtant pas vous qui avez fait apparaître la marque des ténèbres.

\- Je l'ai ramassé, c'est tous Madame, Monsieur, Winky le promet couina l'elfe.

\- C'est une voix humaine qui a prononcé le sortilège, intervint Hermione.

C'est vrai que c'était une voix d'homme. Nicky ne l'avait pas remarqué, la douleur lancinante de son avant-bras gauche, l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Attrapant le bras d'Arthur Weasley, elle lui indiqua qu'il fallait qu'elle parte, le plus vite possible pour retrouver son frère. Mais Arthur la retint, il devait interroger l'elfe. Diggory soumit Winky à un rude interrogatoire et Croupton, fou de colère renvoya même la pauvre Winky, provoquant la colère d'Hermione. Passant devant Harry, Nicky se pencha pour lui murmurer :

\- Gardez votre baguette avec vous la prochaine fois, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas cet elfe qui a jeté le sortilège. Rentrez donc avec Arthur Weasley, sans faire de vague.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est important Potter, on ne sait jamais rentrer chez les Weasley le plus vite possible.

Attrapant sa baguette, Nicky passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et transplana. Mais elle n'arriva pas au manoir Malefoy, mais dans l'impasse où vivait Rogue. Elle frappa violemment contre la porte de bois et le professeur de potion ouvrit la porte rapidement. Nicky entra avec une certaine rapidité dans l'appartement et releva sa manche gauche :

\- Tu l'as senti !

\- Quoi ? Depuis…Depuis quand tu es marquée ?! Lança-t-il froidement.

\- Dis-moi que tu l'as senti, hurla Nicky en attrapant la robe de Rogue.

\- Oui je l'ai senti aussi. Assis toi.

Elle semblait bouleversée par ce qui venait de se produire, et Rogue mit un certain temps avant de la convaincre de se calmer. Une tasse de thé à la main, elle tremblait toujours et raconta ce qui venait de se produire à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, sa main crispée sur son avant-bras gauche. Rogue passa devant son amie, et s'assit juste à côté d'elle :

\- Depuis quand es-tu marqué Nicky ?

\- Lucius. Quand je suis sortie de l'école juste avant l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a dit que s'était un honneur, c'est compliqué…

\- Raconte-moi.

\- Severus…Non.

\- Alors laisse-moi utiliser legilimancie pour voir si tu ne veux pas me le raconter, demanda alors Rogue d'une voix douce mais froide.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Pense à cet événement et laisse-moi faire.

Nicky posa sa main sur celle de Severus et ferma les yeux, le laissant pénétrer dans son esprit.

 _Nicky se tenait au milieu du manoir Malefoy, Lucius était vêtu d'une longue cape noire. Il n'y avait que le Seigneur des ténèbres et Lucius Malefoy présent dans la pièce. Severus reconnut à peine Nicky, assise par terre, ses cheveux cours tirés en arrière, elle semblait avoir peur._

 _Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme avoir peur au point d'en trembler. Le seigneur des ténèbres marcha jusqu'à Lucius, et lui parla de sa voix glacée et aigue :_

\- _Tu es sûr que ta sœur fera une bonne Mangemort Lucius ? Rappelle toi le fiasco de Black._

\- _Oui maître. C'est une Malefoy, et la famille Malefoy vous est fidèle._

\- _Bien. Alors je te confie l'éducation de ta sœur, j'espère que tu ne me fais pas faire un mauvais choix en la marquant Lucius. Au moindre faux pas, je me vengerai sur toi Lucius._

 _Le seigneur des ténèbres s'avança et sortit sa baguette. Lucius attrapa un tisonnier et se pencha au-dessus de sa sœur :_

\- _Cela pardonnera tes bêtises Nickita. J'espère que tu feras tous ce que le Seigneur des ténèbres te demandera._

\- _Lucius…Non…S'il te plaît…_

 _Mais Lucius appliqua le tisonnier sur le bras de sa sœur, et laissa le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ensorceler, puis ce dernier trasnplana. Nicky tremblait de peur, dans un coin du manoir son bras encore brûlant et ensanglantée._

Rogue sortit alors de l'esprit de son amie. Il la regardait s'écrouler contre sa poitrine, de grosse larme coulant sur ses joues. Severus passa un bras autour des épaules de Nicky, bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, il détestait voir quelqu'un pleurait :

\- Qu'a tu fais après cela ?

\- Je me suis enfui chez Sirius Black. Ne pète pas de plomb tous de suite. Il vivait seul dans un appart miteux à Londres et c'est là-bas que plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se rassemblaient, j'ai eu de la chance de pouvoir me cacher ensuite Abelforth m'a donné un coup de main.

\- D'accord, et Tu-Sais-Qui n'était pas furieux. Elle t'a brûlée aussi ?

\- Oh si, Lucius a magouillé dans mon dos pour voir croire à une couverture. Oui…Quelqu'un a fait apparaître la marque des ténèbres à la coupe du monde, je suis presque sûr que Lucius est dans le coup, Severus.

\- Surement. Je dois avoir quelques choses pour atténuer la douleur si tu veux.

Nicky s'était blottit comme un enfant contre le torse de Severus. Il semblait légèrement dérangée par la proximité de la jeune femme mais la serra tous de même contre lui avec affection.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Nicky finit enfin par lâcher le professeur de potion. Une tasse de thé à la main, Rogue laissa un hibou entrait dans son appartement. Il portait un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Rogue tendit le journal à Nicky qui soupira :

\- _« Nombreuses bévues du ministère » « Plusieurs membres connus du ministère présent dont Nickita Malefoy bien que totalement incompétente, ainsi que Barty Croupton qui a refusé de nous répondre » « Des mages noirs qui se déchaînent contre des moldus, un membre du ministère nous a quand même affirmé qu'il n'y avait pas de blessé, sans nous donner plus d'information. » « Une non réaction du département de la Justice Magique ainsi que celui de la coopération magique internationale »_ Lut Nicky avant de lever les yeux.Skeeter. C'est garce en veut au ministère. Je vais avoir une dernière semaine de vacance horrible.

\- Rita Skeeter ? La journaliste à scandale ?

\- Oui. Le membre du ministère, c'est Arthur Weasley. On va en avoir pour des mois…Je vais te laisser Severus. Merci.

Nicky passa une main dans ses cheveux et redressa ses grosses lunettes rondes sur son nez. Il laissa sa collègue se relever et la gratifia d'un petit sourire, puis la laissa partir.

La jeune femme ne rentra pas au manoir Malefoy, Lucius allait surement lui en faire baver, alors elle décida de se rendre directement au ministère donner un coup de main. Arrivant par l'une des cheminées, elle n'avait pas vraiment le look d'une employée ministérielle, portant toujours la chemise de son frère ainsi qu'un pantalon de cuir. Passant devant plusieurs membres du Magenmagot, elle prit l'ascenseur menant au bureau d'Arthur Weasley.

Croupton avait reçu une centaine de beuglante de sorcier mécontent des événements de la coupe du monde de Quidditch et Arthur en avait eu pour toute la nuit. Le lendemain, c'était déjà la rentrée, et Nicky ignorait qui été le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, elle espérait que Dumbledore ne lui sortirait pas à nouveau un ancien camarade de classe. Personne n'avait eu la politesse de lui dire qui avait été nommé, alors que beaucoup le savait.

Nicky attendit une heure tardive pour rentrer au manoir Malefoy et faire sa valise afin d'entamer cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Lucius n'était pas là, il sortait en compagnie de Narcissa, et Drago se préparait déjà pour prendre le Poudlard Express.

Sortant une liste inscrite sur un morceau du parchemin, Nicky déglutit en voyant qu'il fallait emmener une robe de soirée. Ah oui…Le bal de Noël… Se glissant dans la chambre de Narcissa et Lucius, Nicky ouvrit la penderie de sa belle-sœur et chercha quelque chose de jolie. Attrapant une longue robe bustier d'un bleu azurin, fendus sur le côté dont les bords étaient faits d'hermine, Nicky la plia correctement et la jeta dans sa valise. Elle attrapa ses différents manuels mais elle fut interrompus par un hibou qui frappé frénétiquement contre la fenêtre. Ouvrant cette dernière, le hibou déposa un morceau de parchemin plié en deux. C'était un mot du professeur McGonagall :

« _Le professeur Dumbledore a nommé Alastor Maugrey comme nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal._

 _A demain._

 _Minerva._ »

Alastor Maugrey ?! C'était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Vraiment une très très mauvaise nouvelle, elle le détestait, et il le lui rendait bien. La nouvelle année s'annoncée très difficile, Nicky froissa le morceau de papier et le jeta par terre, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi personne ne l'avait informé de la nomination de Fol Œil.

* * *

Et voilà c'est partie pour la 4ème année.

En vrai cela me fait mal au coeur j'adore Fol Oeil comme personnage, mais je ne peux pas faire aimer tout le monde par tout le monde x)

Donnez moi votre avis !


	14. Chapitre 13 : Le tournoi des 3 sorciers

Merci a **Maxine3482** pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir ! Egalement a **Evangeline Raven** merci :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Le tournoi des trois sorciers.

Nicky arriva dans l'après-midi à Poudlard, défaisant tranquillement ses affaires, elle attrapa sa longue cape de professeur verte émeraude et cintra sa chemise victorienne. Ouvrant la cage de son petit lapin blanc, elle le laissa gambader dans son bureau pendant qu'elle installait ses affaires. Il fallait faire bonne impression pour les nouveaux élèves et surtout ne pas sauter à la gorge d'Alastor Maugrey, c'était primordiale. Passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, redressant ses grosses lunettes rondes, elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Il était l'heure d'aller au repas de bienvenue. Descendant les escaliers, elle aperçut la longue cape anthracite de Rogue, qu'elle s'empressa de rejoindre afin d'avoir une place correcte lors du banquet.

Assise juste à côté du professeur McGonagall qui était encore absente, vu qu'elle devait conduire les 1er années, Nicky tourna la tête afin de pouvoir apercevoir Alastor Maugrey, mais l'ex-Auror ne semblait pas être là. Lorsque les étudiants des autres années entrèrent Nicky se pencha sur Rogue :

\- Alastor Maugrey. Bien. Lupin me manque déjà pour le coup…

\- Je crois que pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Malefoy. Il ne semble même pas être là…

\- Pitié qu'il se casse l'autre jambe ou qu'il trouve quelque chose pour ne pas pointer le bout de son nez décharné. Une année entière à supporter ce type, tu imagines le nombre de fois qu'il m'a menacé parque j'acquittais les « Mangemorts » qu'il avait capturé… Une vraie plaie.

\- Tu crois que cela me fait plaisir ?

\- Parce qu'il y a des choses qui te font plaisir à toi ? Lança Nicky en s'attirant un regard glacial du maître des potions.

Nicky fit tourner sa fourchette entre ses mains. Puis Dumbledore se leva pour accueillir les premiers années, la jeune femme applaudissait toujours penchée sur Rogue :

\- On va prendre cher Severus. Et ce tournoi à la noix… Me dis pas que tu as emmené une tenue de soirée j'ai hâte de voir ça !

\- Cesseras-tu un jour de te moquer du monde Nicky ? Répondit Severus en applaudissant un élève qui venait d'être envoyé à Serpentard.

\- Répond moi, je suis sûr que tu ne vas en faire qu'à ta tête et que tu viendras en noir. Ce n'est pas marrant Severus, taquina la jeune femme en applaudissant à son tour un autre élève envoyé à Serpentard, remarquant les mimiques de deux têtes rousses famillières. Ce n'est pas très gentil de la part des jumeaux Weasley de siffler les nouveaux Serpentard… Pauvre Arthur.

\- Je te prévins que je ne vais pas les lâcher, pour ce qu'ils ont fait à la coupe du monde. Même s'ils n'ont plus cours avec moi.

\- Severus part en guerre. Maugrey est aux abonnés absents, tant mieux. Je meurs de faim…

Heureusement, Dumbledore annonça le début du repas avec son habituelle douceur. Nicky attrapa alors un bon peu de viande. Tout le monde mangeait bruyamment, il régnait une sorte d'atmosphère d'allégresse dans la salle. Ce n'est que lorsque les gâteaux disparurent que Dumbledore se releva, il gardait toujours les mots les plus importants pour la fin du repas :

\- J'espère que vous avez tous bien dîner. Je tenais à vous rappeler que la liste complète des objets interdits figure sur la porte du bureau de Monsieur Rusard. De plus cette année, la coupe de Quidditch des 4 maisons n'aura pas lieu.

Plusieurs murmures de protestation s'échappèrent des 4 tables, mais Dumbledore ramena le silence dans la salle :

\- Cela est dû à un événement légendaire que Poudlard va accueillir cette année…

Mais Dumbledore fut de nouveau interrompus par l'arrivée d'un homme une longue crinière de cheveux gris, un visage balafré, une canne de bois qui l'aidait à marcher d'un pas claudicant jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Nicky essayait de se cacher avec ses cheveux, ne voulant surtout pas être la cible de l'œil magique de l'homme. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent lorsqu'un grand éclair traversa le plafond, mais le sorcier brandit sa baguette et remit de l'ordre en quelques secondes. Arrivant de son pas claudicant jusqu'à Dumbledore ce dernier le désigna d'un signe de tête poli :

\- Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal : Alastor Maugrey.

D'habitude les nouveaux enseignants étaient salués par de grandes salves d'applaudissement, mais personne hormis Dumbledore n'eut le moindre geste de bienvenu envers Maugrey. Mais ce dernier avait l'air de royalement s'en moquer. Il prit place sur un des côtés de la salle sans ajouter un mot. Dumbledore se reconcentra sur son public et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de recommencer son discours :

\- J'étais en train de vous dire, Poudlard va accueillir cette année le tournoi des 3 sorciers !

\- VOUS PLAISANTEZ, Hurla alors Fred Weasley

\- Non Monsieur Weasley, mais si vous aimez les plaisanteries, j'en aie entendus une bonne cet été ! Plaisanta Dumbledore pour détendre d'atmosphère bien qu'il fut repris par le professeur McGonagall, il continua. Nous accueillerons en octobre, les délégations de Beaubâtons et de Durmstrang, et les champions seront choisies par un juge impartiale. Je sais que vous êtes tous impatient, mais cette année, le ministère de la magie s'est accordé pour que les élèves majeurs soit âgés de plus de 17 ans sont autorisés à concourir. Je vous demande de ne pas tenter votre chance quand même vous aurez surement droit à de belle surprise.

De grand cri de protestation se firent entendre, mais Dumbledore ramena l'ordre parmi ses élèves et ordonna aux préfets de guider les nouveaux jusqu'à leur salle commune. Puis il se tourna vers les professeurs :

\- Bien. Je compte sur vous tous pour que tout se passe bien avec Madame Maxime et le Professeur Karkaroff, commença Dumnbledore doucement.

\- S'il en fait autant, murmura Nicky qui commencer par en avoir assez de devoir passer des années entières avec des spécimens indésirables.

\- Si cela est clair pour tout le monde, je vais vous laisser donner les emplois du temps demain matin. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Dumbledore laissa ses professeurs puis Nicky attendit dans la Grande Salle le plus de temps possible afin d'éviter Alastor Maugrey, mais ce dernier en fit autant et se planta devant la jeune femme :

\- Malefoy, ma vieille amie. J'espère que tu n'es pas aussi désagréable ici qu'au ministère, bien que je sois à la retraite je sais que tu es toujours une sale peste. On va bien s'amuser toi et moi.

\- Moi je te verrai, mieux je me porterais.

Passant juste à côté de lui, Nicky prit la direction de ses appartements. Alastor Maugrey et Igor Karkaroff en même temps à Poudlard, elle allait passer une année massacrante.

Le lendemain, la jeune juge avait cours avec les troisièmes années puis les sixièmes années…Ce n'était pas de tout repos. Accueillant les nouveaux élèves en avantagent ouvertement les Serpentards, elle mena son cours avec sévérité puis descendit déjeuner en traînant les pieds, toujours de très mauvaises humeurs après Fol Œil. Il n'y avait que peu de professeur dans la Grande Salle, beaucoup devaient encore donner leurs cours. Suite au déjeuner, elle grimpa à nouveau les marches pour donner ses deux cours de l'après-midi. Le lundi était une journée horrible, elle n'avait pas de pause entre les heures. Nicky sortit de sa dernière heure épuisée, une longue cape couleurs prune sur ses épaules, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, sautant la marche piégée, une longue queue d'élève s'était formée devant la Grande Salle essayant d'entrée pour aller diner. Nicky repéra son neveu qui brandissait un numéro de la gazette du sorcier à l'intention de Ronald Weasley. Descendant la dernière marche, elle observa de loin Drago, a tous les coups il provoquait encore Weasley. Malgré son rôle d'enseignant, Nicky n'intervint pas. Mais elle sortit sa baguette lorsque Drago lança un sortilège sur Harry Potter qui voulait défendre son ami.

 _ **BANG !**_

\- PAS DE CA MON GARÇON ! Hurla alors une voix grave et virulente.

C'était Maugrey. Nicky se baissa. Il y avait à présent un petit animal au pelage blanc à la place de son neveu et la jeune femme mit un bout de temps avant de comprendre qu'Alastor venait de transformer Drago en fouine. Elle bondit alors à travers la foule d'élève, mais sa carrure ne lui donnait pas l'avantage. Brandissant sa baguette elle bloqua difficilement celle de Maugrey, juste avant que le professeur McGonagall intervienne :

\- Maugrey ! Malefoy ! Vous ne vous battez pas ? Hurla alors Minerva.

Mais elle aperçut ensuite la fouine et dévisagea le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal :

\- C'est un élève ?!

\- C'est mon neveu…Commença Nicky avant d'être interrompus par Maugrey

\- Ouais.

Il venait de dire cela sans le moindre gène. Minerva semblait scandalisée, elle retransforma d'un coup de baguette Drago en être humain et se retourna vers Maugrey :

\- On n'utilise jamais la métamorphose comme punition ! On donne des retenues, ou on discute avec le directeur de la maison. Dumbledore a du vous le dire ! Nicky rangeait votre baguette, nous ne sommes pas à un club de duel, même si je sais que vous adorez vous battre.

Nicky aida Drago à se relever, et vérifia qu'il ne manquait rien au jeune garçon. Ce dernier adressa un regard hautain à sa tante :

\- Mon père sera ce qui vient de se passer !

\- Ne parle pas de Lucius, Drago ! Corrigea Nicky mais Maugrey se dirigea vers elle de son pas claudicant.

La jeune femme se plaça juste devant Drago, comme pour le protéger. Maugrey se planta face à elle :

\- Ah ouais ton père ? Je le connais très bien ton père tout comme cette crapule qui essaye de te protéger. Dit lui que Alastor Maugrey surveille sa sœur chérie et son fils adoré, tu vas voir ce qu'il va te dire. Les directeurs de maison ? Tu es à Serpentard, donc c'est Rogue ?

\- Ouais, vociféra Drago.

\- Le Professeur Rogue, Alastor, nous enseignons le respect de nos collègues, corrigea Nicky

\- Encore une veille connaissance, depuis le temps que je voulais bavarder avec le vieux Rogue ! Tu viens aussi le juge en carton, on va aller rire 5 minutes.

Nicky laissa Maugrey attraper Drago par la manche, serrant son poing si fort pour ne pas sauter sur Fol œil. Ils prirent la direction des cachots. Rogue n'avait pas encore laissé ses élèves sortirent. Maugrey tirait toujours Drago par la manche et entra avec fureur dans le cours de Rogue poussant les élèves qui commençaient à prendre la direction de la porte. Rogue fut surpris, il dévisagea Maugrey qui lança Drago sur sa tante :

\- Il m'a transformé en fouine ! Hurla Drago.

Rogue pâlit, puis il dévisagea Maugrey. Alastor se posa violemment sur une des chaises et pointa Drago avec sa canne qui se plaça derrière son professeur de justice magique :

\- Il a attaqué un de ces camarades dans le dos. McGonagall m'a dit de venir voir le directeur de maison. Et ce gamin ose me menacer avec son père, vociféra Alastor.

\- Et vous l'avez transformé en fouine ? Termina Severus encore subjugué par le comportement de Maugrey.

\- Ouais. Et j'ai failli me faire attaquer par Mademoiselle le Juge. Alors, je fais quoi ? Je le mets 1 mois en retenue ou vous le faite ?

\- Je ne vous ai pas agressé. J'aurais bien voulu, Arthur Weasley ne vous sauvera pas la mise en permanence.

\- Je pense que vous avez assez punis Monsieur Malefoy comme ça non ? Je vais m'occuper de cette retenue, trancha Rogue d'un ton froid.

Maugrey sortit de son pas claudicant et Nicky s'écroula sur une des chaises ses cheveux blonds tombant sur son visage épuisé. Drago se tourna vivement vers Rogue :

\- Il m'a transformé en fouine ! Je vais écrire à mon père tous de suite ! Hurla Drago

\- Non ! Lucius n'a pas besoin de savoir ça, Drago, essaya Nicky.

\- Comment ça ? C'est à vous de me protéger et vous ne l'avez pas fait, cria Drago en sortant de la salle de potion.

\- L'année dernière l'hypogriffe, maintenant ça…

\- McGonagall l'a vu non ? Tu ne crains rien.

Nicky passa une main dans ses cheveux et ramena sa cape sur ses épaules. Lucius allait encore lui en vouloir. Elle se leva :

\- Je vais dîner, s'il y a encore quelques choses à manger.

Les jours qui suivirent le petit incident avec Drago, se passèrent tranquillement. Harry et Ron travaillaient sur le devoir donnait par le professeur Trelawney. Ils avaient un travail de fou :

\- Tu ne trouves pas que Rogue est d'humeur massacrante ? Tu as vu ! Il menace de nous empoisonner lors de tous ses jours. Et Malefoy avec son devoir sur l'utilisation des objets magiques par des créatures non magiques, à mon avis ces deux-là couche pas assez ensemble, soupira Ron.

Harry pouffa, lui et Ron eurent un fou rire interminable en imaginant la scène. Les deux professeurs que Harry aimait le moins ensemble ? Impossible ! Rogue était un sale bonhomme et d'après Sirius, Malefoy une véritable vipère.

Alastor Maugrey aussi était complètement cinglé, il leur avait montré les 3 sortilèges impardonnables. Et avait même lancé le sortilège de l'Impérium sur les élèves, afin de leur enseigner la façon de le contrôler. Neville planchait juste à côté d'Harry et de Ron sur un parchemin jaunît, Rogue s'acharnait sur lui et lui avait déjà donné deux retenues pour avoir fait fondre des chaudrons durant son cours :

\- Tu ne devrais pas trop t'en faire, j'ai l'impression que Rogue a un peu peur de Maugrey. Dans les couloirs, ils se dévisagent.

\- Tu crois qu'il lui en veut pour avoir eu le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Demanda Neville en levant le nez de son devoir.

\- Oui c'est sûr.

La suite de la conversation tourna autour du tournoi des 3 sorciers comme toujours depuis son annonce, jusqu'à ce qu'Hedwige tape contre les carreaux de la fenêtre apportant un courrierà Harry de la part de Sirius Black

« _Harry,_

 _Je m'envole immédiatement vers le nord. Ce que tu me dis sur ta cicatrice n'est que le dernier élément en date d'une série d'étranges rumeurs qui me sont parvenues jusqu'ici. Si elle te fait à nouveau mal, va tout de suite voir Dumbledore. On me dit qu'il a sorti Maugrey Fol OEil de sa retraite, ce qui signifie qu'il a su lire les signes, même s'il est le seul._

 _Méfie-toi, cette année, il risque d'y avoir pas mal de grabuge, beaucoup des enseignants sont ennemis. Surtout Maugrey et Malefoy._

 _Je te contacterai bientôt. Mes amitiés à Ron et à Hermione. Et ouvre l'œil, Harry._

 _Sirius_ »

Sirius était partit dans le Sud l'année dernière pour fuir, mais était resté en correspondance avec son filleul. Pendant les vacances, la cicatrice de Harry n'avait cessée de lui faire mal, et il en avait touché deux mots à son parrain.

Harry déglutit, Sirius lui avait raconté pas mal de chose sur le compte de Malefoy durant les vacances et il n'en avait rien dit à Ron et Hermione. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait surtout c'était que Sirius allait revenir et qu'il risquait de se faire prendre par les Détraqueurs. Mais lorsque Ron lut la lettre, il semblait plus intéressé par la phrase de Sirius concernant Malefoy et Maugrey que par la sécurité du parrain d'Harry. Harry se décida a révéler ce que Sirius lui avait dit :

\- Sirius m'a dit que Malefoy était une ancienne Mangemort...Elle n'a jamais effectué la moindre mission pour le compte de Voldemort, Sirius m'a dit qu'elle s'était enfuie, c'était une manipulation de Lucius Malefoy pour la perte de l'un d'entre eux, une histoire comme cela Sirius n'en a pas dit plus.;. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il était à l'école avec elle, qu'elle avait deux ans de moins que lui, une ancienne Serpentard…

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, tu as vu son frère ? Déclara Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas tous, continua Harry d'un ton dégoûté. Il m'a aussi dit, que leurs familles avaient arrangés un mariage entre lui et Malefoy. Et qu'il est sorti avec elle durant 1 an… Après ça a mal tourné, mais il ne m'a rien dit de plus. Hormis le fait que se soit bizarre qu'elle soit encore en vie après avoir fuit les mangemorts et qu'il était bien content de ne pas l'avoir épousé...

Hermione sursauta, c'est vrai que c'était étrange. Harry avait eu la même réaction de dégoût lorsqu'il avait su que cette femme qu'il détestait, aurait pu être la femme de Sirius. Ceci expliquait la haine réciproque de Black et Malefoy. Hermione soupira :

\- Et bien…Si je m'y attendais. Sirius ne t'a rien dit de plus ?

\- Non…Mais déjà que je ne l'aimais pas, je l'aime encore moins maintenant. En tous cas il ne faut surtout pas que Sirius vienne. Il va se faire prendre par les détraqueurs.

Harry partit se coucher anxieux. Il commença à réfléchir à un moyen de dissuader Sirius de venir.

* * *

Et voilà, un bébé chapitre :D

Laissez moi votre avis cela me fait plaisir.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Igor Karkaroff

Plop :) Et voilà le chapitre suivant n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Igor Karkaroff

Les jours commencèrent à défiler. Et c'est mi-octobre qu'une affiche indiquant l'arrivée des délégations de BeauxBatôns et de Durmstrang, fut posée. Tout le monde ne pensait plus qu'au tournoi des trois sorciers. Nicky était épuisée, elle corrigeait des copies dans le bureau du professeur de potions, ayant décidé que le sien était trop éclairée, l'après-midi même de l'arrivée des autres concurrents. Posant sa tête sur le bureau de Rogue elle soupira :

\- Ça m'énerve…Je ne veux pas voir Karkaroff en plus de Maugrey…Lupin me manque vraiment, lui au moins il ne m'épiait pas à chaque angle de ce château.

\- Si Lupin te manque tant que ça part le rejoindre, répliqua sèchement Severus qui détestait entendre son amie évoquait l'un des maraudeurs.

\- Severus…Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulus dire. Karkaroff arrive aujourd'hui, et il m'a pris la tête durant des semaines.

\- Ça va aller, termina Rogue.

\- Oui bien sûr, je te jure que si l'année prochaine on tombe sur un prof minable je le supporterai pas.

Nicky se leva. Rogue devait donner un cours malheureusement écourté par l'arrivée imminente des délégations. Igor Karkaroff, l'une de ses toutes premières affaires au sein du ministère. Elle était jeune juriste et ce jour-là, Karkaroff donnait des noms de Mangemort, le lendemain Bellatrix Lestrange, son époux, le frère de son époux et le fils de Croupton étaient envoyés à Azkaban. Elle n'était pas pour la libération de Karkaroff. Passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, elle remonta ses lunettes sur ses yeux aciers, et attrapa une longue cape rouge et luxueuse.

Beaucoup d'élèves et de professeur étaient déjà dans le hall d'entrée. Minerva essayait de remettre en place les différents chapeaux et robes de ses élèves de Gryffondor. Nicky se plaça devant les Serpentard en compagnie de Rogue, habillait de noir comme d'habitude. Il y avait pas mal de chose à faire. Soupirant, elle passa à travers la foule resserrant les rangs des élèves, disputant les premières années. Karkaroff arrivait à bord d'un vaisseau et Maxime en volant, mais quelle idée saugrenue. Les élèves étaient rangés par session, des 1er année aux 7ème année, et les professeurs devaient se tenir derrière les 7ème années, au fond. Dumbledore avait tous cadré très précisément, Nicky pinçait les lèvres, elle était très stressée, l'œil de Fol Œil braqué sur elle l'a rendait nerveuse, et elle était persuadé qu'il le faisait exprès.

Puis l'un des élèves de Gryffondor de première année cria en voyant apparaître au-dessus de la forêt interdite une sorte de maison volante se révélant être un carrosse or et bleu, qui plongea devant les élèves. Ceux du premier au troisième rang durent reculer pour laisser atterrir le grand fiacre du BeauxBâtons. Nicky regardait le sol soupirant :

\- Tss, venir en carrosse c'est « m'a tu vu » je déteste ça. Et l'autre blaireau avec son vaisseau…

\- Cesse de râler, coupa sèchement Rogue.

\- Je râle si je veux Severus.

\- Tu stresses à cause de Karkaroff ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Bien sûr…

Maxime discutait avec Dumbledore et commençait à rentrer dans le château, une nuée d'uniforme bleue ciel derrière elle. Puis se fut au tour du galion de Durmstrang d'émergeait du lac noir. Igor était un homme grand paré d'une longue cape blanche il s'approcha de Dumbledore le prenant dans ses bras comme un vieil ami. Nicky essayait de se cacher derrière la silhouette longiligne de Rogue. Karkaroff avait le regard froid lorsqu'il fixa Dumbledore, un type à l'allure massif à sa suite qui devait être Victor Krum. Puis ce que Nicky redouté arriva, Karkaroff planta ses yeux de glace dans les prunelles aciers de Nicky. Il la dévisagea et lui adressa un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents jaunâtres. Nicky soutint sous regard et le laissa rentrer à l'intérieur du château :

\- Canaille… Tu as vu ça ?

\- Oui. Cesse dont de te braquer contre lui, si cela se trouve il sera très sympathique…Lança Rogue avec sarcasme.

Elle soupira, regardant les élèves rentraient à l'intérieur de l'école un à un. Les professeurs devaient suivre un parcours précis. Les professeurs Flitwick et Sinistra entamaient la marche, suivit de près par les professeurs Malefoy et Rogue, puis les professeurs McGonagall et Maugrey et enfin les professeurs Chourave et Hagrid fermaient la marche des enseignants. Au fond, Dumbledore encadré de Karkaroff et Maxime marchait en arrière. Par groupe de deux, les professeurs prirent place sur la grande table. Nicky se retrouva pile au milieu au bout de la table de gauche. Elle échangea sa place avec Severus, bien que celui-ci ne soit pas bien content de se retrouver à côté de Karkaroff. Il restait encore deux chaises de disponible. Maxime prit place à la droite de Dumbledore, celui-ci resta debout :

\- Bienvenus à tous ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue et j'espère que votre séjour ici sera confortable et agréable. Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert ce soir après le banquet.

Suite à cela, le banquet commença et Karkaroff se pencha directement sur Dumbledore. Le repas du jour était français. Attrapant un plat de bouillabaisse, Nicky commença à dîner, mais elle fut vite interrompus par Karkaroff, qui jetait de petits regards sur Rogue, le directeur de Durmstrang se pencha, un grand sourire scotchait sur ses lèvres dévoilant ses dents jaunâtres :

\- Juge Malefoy ! Je suis ravie que nos négociations aient abouties.

\- Oui après m'avoir ennuyée tous l'été, je ne suis même pas en charge du dossier.

\- Ne le prenez pas comme ça ! J'espère que nous pourrons nouer des liens durables cette année.

\- Espérons, répondit simplement Nicky.

Le maître des potions essaya de cacher un petit sourire de mépris, voir sa collègue ainsi ennuyait le faisait bien rire. Heureusement l'apparition soudaine de Mr Croupton et de Mr Verpey, avait détendue l'atmosphère. Lors du dessert, Dumbledore se leva a nouveau :

\- Je vous présente Monsieur Ludo Verpey.

Verpey fut saluer par une longue salve d'applaudissement. Alors que lorsque Dumbledore annonça Croupton, il n'eut droit qu'à quelques claquements de main polis. Le directeur de Poudlard s'avança et expliqua les règles du tournoi des trois sorciers. Il donna 1 journée aux élèves pour déposer leurs noms dans la coupe de feu.

Le repas se termina rapidement, et Nicky voulait quitter la Grande Salle au plus vite. Se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte mais au même moment Karkaroff sortait, Harry Potter venait de le laisser passer. Karkaroff dévisageait le jeune homme, il fut vite interrompu par Maugrey. Nicky recula, s'effaçant derrière la porte pour suivre la conversation des deux hommes. Karkaroff soupira et se dépêcha de rejoindre son navire. Maugrey resta dans le hall et se tourna en direction de la porte bloquant le passage il fit tourner son œil magique et hurla :

\- Malefoy ! Sort de ta cachette ! On doit discuter toi et moi.

Nicky passa une main dans ses cheveux blond en bataille et se cala contre la porte faisant face à Fol Œil. Alors que les derniers élèves sortaient, il se pointa devant Malefoy et but au goulot de sa bouteille :

\- Il va falloir que l'on discute. Ce serai dommage que toi et moi nous passions une mauvaise année.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te poursuivre partout Maugrey. Tu me laisses faire ce que je veux, je te laisse faire ce que tu veux.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je vais fouiller tous les bureaux de tous les professeurs en commençant par toi et ton copain Rogue. Demain matin.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire.

\- On verra ça Malefoy.

Laissant passer Nicky, Fol Œil braqua son œil magique sur elle, le professeur de justice magique prit la direction des cachots, frappant violemment contre la porte du bureau du professeur de potion. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte, ses cheveux gras en bataille l'air fatigué :

\- Oui ?

\- Maugrey va fouiller nos bureaux demain matin.

\- Nos bureaux ? Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Il va fouiller nos bureaux demain matin Severus, répéta la jeune femme.

Le maître des potions lissa ses cheveux et laissa entrer la jeune femme. Il se rua sur son armoire privée pour l'ouvrir et soupira :

\- Je ne dois pas avoir grand-chose d'illégal ici. Tu veux bien m'aider à la vider au cas où ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Mais il faudra que je monte rapidement, je dois avoir deux trois trucs qui ne sont pas correct.

\- Je viendrai te donner un coup de main.

Ce n'était pas prévu. Rogue déposa sa longue cape noire sur une des chaises de son bureau et entreprit de vider son armoire. Nicky posa les bocaux un à un sur le bureau en bois laqué noire d'un air de dégoût. Severus avait mis de côté quelques fioles et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Nicky. Dans le hall, la coupe de feu éclairait d'une lueur bleutée la nuit noire. Grimpant les marches jusqu'au troisième étage, Nicky ouvrit la porte de son propre bureau attrapant son petit lapin blanc qu'elle déposa sur une chaise. Elle pointa une boite en bois ouvragée :

\- Les dossiers du ministère…

\- Tu ne crois pas que ce soit une mauvaise idée de prendre des dossiers confidentiels ici ?

\- Avec Karkaroff et Maugrey ici, tu as raison. Je vais renvoyer tout ça. En attendant je dois avoir quelques poisons gentiment offert par Monsieur mon frère.

\- Sympathique. Lucius a des goûts exquis.

Nicky attrapa un coffret recouvert de velours noir tenant dans la paume de la main et réfléchit cherchant ou elle aurait pu mettre quelque conque objet pas très recommandable. Une fois cela terminé, Nicky et Severus prirent la direction du bureau de Dumbledore afin de déposer leurs trouvailles, ce que le directeur trouva très amusant.

Une fois cela fait, ils partirent se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives. Le lendemain, la coupe de feu allait nommer ses champions, et Nicky espérait que tous se passe bien.

Tous les élèves n'avaient pas beaucoup dormis, et une bonne partie de l'école était déjà présente dans la Grande Salle, au même titre que les professeurs. Mais la coupe de feu était le plus petit souci de Nicky. A la grande table professoral, elle semblait perturbé son petit animal blanc sur les genoux, regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle, le professeur snoba littéralement Rogue lorsqu'il la salua, pour se diriger vers Hagrid :

\- Excusez-moi Rubeus, interpella la jeune femme, mais je crois qu'il est malade.

\- Professeur Malefoy…Je…Venez jusqu'à la table des professeurs, je vais regarder.

\- Merci.

Se posant au bout de la table, elle ne remarqua même pas les cris venant du hall. Hagrid déposa le lapin sur la table et commença à l'ausculter. Il était le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques et il était de notoriété publique qu'il adorait les grosses bestioles monstrueuses. Mais il remarqua rapidement qu'il avait pris une sale écharde dans la patte et proposa au professeur Malefoy de garder son animal le temps de s'occuper de lui. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure en laissant partir Hagrid. Nicky retourna alors s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, mélangeant ses œufs grossièrement, puis elle s'attarda enfin sur son collègue :

\- Severus. Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver.

\- J'ai remarqué, répondit froidement le professeur de potions.

\- Désolé…Il faut que je me dépêche avant que Maugrey ne mette le bazar dans mes affaires.

Rogue approuva d'un petit signe de tête discret. Puis Nicky attrapa une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat et se dirigea en courant jusqu'à son bureau. Fol Œil était déjà là. Il avait ouvert la porte du bureau de la jeune femme et commencait déjà à ouvrir tiroir après tiroir, ne rangeant rien :

\- Le juge en carton. J'ai commencé sans toi Malefoy.

\- Je vois. Tu aurais pu avoir un peu plus de délicatesse pour mes affaires.

\- Surement pas. Je ne vois rien de suspect ici. Je vais descendre m'occuper de Rogue, j'espère que tu l'as averti, on va encore s'amuser. Et prend soin des dossiers du ministère.

Il sortit de son pas claudicant, laissant le bureau de Nicky sans dessus dessous. Commençant à ranger, quelques coups furent taper contre la porte, et la silhouette de Ludo Verpey se détacha de l'encadrement de bois :

\- Nicky ! Alors vos pronostiques ?

\- Mes pronostiques ? Je ne sais même pas qui a déposé son nom dans la coupe de feu Verpey, répondit la jeune femme dans un long soupire d'agacement.

\- Oh, tous les élèves de BeauxBâtons et de Durmstrang, pour Poudlard, les jumeaux d'Arthur Weasley ont finis à l'infirmerie. Sinon il y a Angelina Johnson de Gryffondor, Cedric Diggory de Poufsouffle et Warrinton de Serpentard pour le moment d'après le professeur McGonagall.

\- Oh. Je ne sais pas pour BeauxBâtons, mais Karkaroff trouvera bien un moyen de faire jouer son champion de Quidditch et pour Poudlard, si un Serpentard représente l'école cela me convint.

\- Vous pensez ? On verra bien ce soir.

\- Oui comme vous dites.

La jeune femme passa une bonne partie de la matinée à ranger ses affaires, Maugrey n'avait eut aucun respect que se soit pour les dossiers du ministère ou encore ses effets personnels, puis elle décida d'aller voir Hagrid. Sa longue cape émeraude sur le dos, elle passa dans le hall, ou pas mal d'élève jetaient encore leurs noms dans les flammes bleutées de la coupe de feu.

Descendant dans le parc, elle cogna contre la porte de Hagrid et fut assez surprise d'y trouver Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Mais ce ne fut rien à côté de la coiffure de Hagrid qui avait essayé de plaquer ses cheveux en arrière ainsi que son horrible costume pelucheux. Elle salua poliment les élèves :

\- Hagrid ! Je suis désolé de revenir si vite mais…

\- Ne vous en fait pas professeur Malefoy. J'ai fini avec votre lapin.

\- Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Qu'es donc que cela ? Demanda Nicky en attrapant l'un des badges d'Hermione portant les lettres "S.A.L.E."

\- Oh. Cela veut dire Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, expliqua Hermione un peu gêné.

\- Vous parlez des elfes de maison Granger ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh. Vous voulez les libérer ? Les familles de sang-purs ne seront pas d'accord avec cela, répliqua Nickyun petit sourire aux lèvres en reposant l'un des badge et en attrapant sa petite bête.

\- Vous voulez rester déjeuner professeur Malefoy ? Proposa Hagrid.

\- C'est très gentil à vous, mais je dois remonter, j'ai un problème avec un type avec un œil magique et un autre aux dents pourris. Je vous souhaite bon courage et merci, merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé.

Nicky serra la grosse main de Hagrid et sortit de la cabane de ce dernier.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient restés déjeuner avec Hagrid. Ron se tourna vers Harry tous en murmurant :

\- Elle parle des dents pourris de Karkaroff, mais elle a vu l'état des cheveux de Rogue ?

\- Tu n'as pas tort, pouffa Harry qui attira l'attention de Hagrid et d'Hermione, cette dernière essayant de convaincre Hagrid d'adhéré à la S.A.L.E.

\- Vous vous moquez encore de vos enseignants, accusa Hagrid avec ironie.

\- Juste de Rogue et Malefoy, commenta Harry avec un petit sourire.

Hagrid soupira et sortie s'occuper des Scroutt à pétard puis lorsque l'heure du banquet arriva, il abandonna les trois amis afin de monter jusqu'au château en compagnie de Madame Maxime, pour qui il s'était longtemps apprêter.

* * *

Voilà o/


	16. Chapitre 15 : Les Quatre Champions

_Bonjour !_

 _Merci d'être aussi nombreux a me suivre, j'ai de plus en plus de personne et cela me fait très plaisir et m'encourage beaucoup !_

 _On attaque une partie ou il y aura beaucoup d'Alastor Maugrey, et ça me fait mal au cœur de le détester ainsi c'est l'un de mes personnages favoris ( loin derrière Rogue on abuse pas ! xD)_

 _Merci à **Maxine 3482** pour ta review : Ça me fait vraiment plaisir w _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Les Quatre Champions.

La longue table des professeurs accueillait 4 membres de plus et ils se retrouvaient de plus en plus serré. Nicky se trouvait entre Karkaroff et Verpey, ce dernier n'ayant pas voulu être directement assis aux côtés du directeur de Durmstrang. Le festin dura plus longtemps que d'habitude, chacun guetter le contenu de l'assiette de Dumbledore, qui s'amusait bien en mangeant le plus lentement du monde. Karkaroff passait son temps à murmurer à l'oreille du directeur de Poudlard ou à se pencher sur la jeune femme :

\- Vous avez bien progressé, juge au sein du Magenmagot c'est quelque chose !

\- Oui c'est sur, approuva Nicky d'un ton las sans regarder Igor.

\- Vous pourriez passer sur le vaisseau, nous pourrions discuter plus longuement du tournoi.

\- Bien sûr…

Karkaroff était un maître dans le jeu des visages, il essayait de mettre de son côté toute les personnes qui pourraient lui être utile dans son petit traintrain de vie. Dumbledore termina enfin son repas, se leva et pointa sa baguette sur la coupe de feu avant de prendre la parole:

\- Voilà, dans quelques minutes la coupe de feu va nous donner les noms des champions du tournoi des 3 sorciers, commença Dumbledore avant d'éteindre les lumières.

Brusquement, la coupe de feu prit une teinte rosée et un morceau du parchemin émergea de la coupe, il fut aisément rattrapé par Dumbledore :

\- Le champion de Durmstrang sera Viktor Krum !

\- Bravo Viktor ! Je savais que vous en étiez capable, hurla alors Karkaroff.

Nicky frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de ce sale type, elle échangea un regard avec Rogue qui applaudissait poliment, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Puis Dumbledore attrapa un second papier venant de la coupe de feu et donna le nom de Fleur Delacour en tant que championne de Beauxbâtons. Chacun applaudit à sa manière, puis le dernier nom sortit de la coupe de feu, c'était le champion de Poudlard :

\- Cédric Diggory, termina alors Dumbledore. Excellant ! Nous avons à présent nos trois champions.

Mais les regards des professeurs étaient attirés par une nouvelle gerbe rouge émanant de la coupe de feu. Plusieurs professeurs venaient de se lever, lorsque la coupe renvoya un 4ème papier dans la main de Dumbledore. Nicky (qui s'était levée) blêmit, son visage prit une teinte blanchâtre entre ses longs cheveux blonds et emmêlés. Puis Dumbledore annonça le nom d'une 4ème personne :

\- Harry Potter !

Dumbledore répéta le nom de Harry deux fois et le jeune homme s'avança sous le regard perçant de Karkaroff et de Fol Œil. Rogue venait de rejoindre Nicky, qui le regardait avec effroi. Harry passa dans la pièce à l'arrière de la salle. Dumbledore demanda aux directeurs et professeurs de se rassembler devant lui. Puis tous prirent la direction de la pièce qui se situait derrière la table des professeurs. Dumbledore en avant, suivit de près par Karkaroff et Maxime, Rogue et Malefoy fermaient la marche, cette dernière était encore tous aussi pâle, attrapant la robe de Rogue, elle le força à se pencher pour lui murmurer quelque chose :

\- Ils vont me massacrer… On a passé des semaines à négocier ça.

Maxime se tourna vers Dumbledore et le questionna avec son fort accent Français :

\- Dambleudore ! Deux champions pour Potdelard ? Pouveuz vous me dire ce que cela signifieu ?

\- J'aimerai bien avoir une explication moi aussi ? Clama Karkaroff. Et vous aussi Malefoy, vous aviez dit que les règles seraient respectées par tous ! Deux champions pour Poudlard c'est insensé !

\- Le professeur Karkaroff a raison ! Juge Malefoye, il était convenueu que nous aurions chacun 1 champion ! Aveuz vous quelque chose à direu ? Continua Maxime sur un ton très impérieux.

Nicky regardait autour d'elle bien incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Deux champions pour Poudlard ! Puis Maxime se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore :

\- Dambleudore votre limiteu d'âge n'a pas marché ?

\- Elle a raison, hurla Karkaroff

\- Potter est le seul responsable de cette situation, Karkaroff, intervint Rogue doucement en passant son regard froid sur le directeur de Poudlard et sa collègue. Dumbledore et Malefoy ne doivent pas être tenus pour responsable de l'obstination de Potter à violer les règlements. Depuis qu'il est entré dans cette école, il a consacré la plus grande partie de son temps à dépasser les limites… Il vient d'en franchir une de plus…Il ne faut pas tenir les responsables de ce tournoi des manies de Potter.

\- Merci, Severus, dirent Dumbledore et Malefoy en même temps, bien que leurs tons soient très différents. Celui de Dumbledore était ferme alors que celui de Nicky était gratifiant.

Rogue se tut, mais son regard continuait de dévisager le pauvre Harry. Nicky venait de s'asseoir sur une des chaises ayant repris quelques couleurs sur le visage. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, Karkaroff et Maxime allaient lui tomber dessus une fois Dumbledore parti. Puis ce dernier se tourna vers Harry :

\- As-tu mis ton nom dans la coupe de feu ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Non professeur, répondit Harry encore sous le choc.

\- As-tu demandé à un élève plus âgé de le faire pour toi ?

\- Non professeur, continua Harry malgré le regard accusateur de Rogue.

\- C'est insenseu Dambleudore ! Cria Maxime. Malefoye, il faut que nous recommencions jusqu'à que la coupeu de feu désigneunt deux champions par écoleu.

\- C'est impossible Olympe et vous le savez. La coupe de feu est éteinte, répondit Nicky à voix basse.

\- Dambleudore, vous aveuz du faireu une erreur quand vous aveuz tracer la ligneu !

\- C'est fort possible, admit Dumbledore en souriant

\- Mais enfin Albus, vous savez que c'est parfaitement impossible, rugit le professeur McGonagall qui observait la scène en fusillant Rogue du regard.

Nicky se releva et posa ses yeux aciers derrière ces grosses lunettes sur Verpey et Croupton. Chacun s'était tourné vers eux en vérité. Karkaroff fut le premier à parler :

\- Vous êtes nos juges...Hum, impartiaux ? Prenez une décision.

\- Nous devons respecter les règles. Les candidats sont liés par un contrat magique. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Monsieur Potter est le quatrième champion du tournoi, conclue Croupton de sa voix dure et calme.

\- Durmstrang ne participera surement pas au prochain tournoi. Nous ferions mieux de partir tous de suite !

\- Des menaces en l'air, cingla alors une voix familière. Vous ne pouvez pas retirer Krum. Ils sont liés. Pratique ?

\- Pratique ? Répéta Karkaroff.

\- Oui, celui qui voulait faire participer Potter savait qu'il ne pourrait pas reculer. De plus le seul moyen pour que la coupe de feu ait donnée un 4ème nom et que quelqu'un ait réussit à l'embrouiller de façon à ce qu'elle croit qu'une 4ème école participait au tournoi et dont Potter serai l'unique candidat.

\- Vous semblait bien avoir réfléchit à la question Maugrey, continua Karkaroff.

\- C'est mon travail de penser comme les mages noirs Karkaroff !

Karkaroff se renfrogna et laissa Croupton et Verpey expliquaient en quoi consistera la 1ère tâche. Croupton ne donna pas la moindre indication, hormis la date, la première tâche était un secret. Enfin Dumbledore invita Karkaroff et Maxime à prendre un verre avec lui, adressant un petit clin d'œil à Nicky lui indiquant de s'éclipser. Harry, Cédric, Krum et Fleur furent les premiers à quitter l'arrière salle. Nicky ramena ses lunettes sur son nez avant de prendre la direction du troisième étage. Passant dans le hall, elle croisa Rogue qui se dirigeait dans les cachots. Il arriva devant son amie :

\- Potter est le seul responsable Nicky.

\- Severus enfin, tu sais très bien qu'il n'aurait pas pu passer la limite de Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, mais on va en entendre parler…Et je ne te parle même pas de la première tâche. Enfin bref, j'ai des choses à faire. Bonne nuit.

Elle salua poliment Severus et grimpa au troisième étage. Ce qu'elle trouva sur son bureau faillit faire chuter la jeune femme en arrière : c'était une lettre, une lettre de Sirius Black. Nicky attrapa un coupe papier et lut :

« _Nicky,_

 _J'ai entendu dire que Karkaroff était de passage au château en l'honneur du tournoi des 3 sorciers. Dumbledore a sorti Maugrey de sa retraite, mais un Mangemort reste un Mangemort et malgré ce que je viens d'écrire je sais que tu n'as aucune allégeance envers Tu-Sais-Qui._

 _J'ai besoin qu'en plus de Dumbledore et de Maugrey que tu gardes un œil sur Harry. Même si tu ne l'apprécie pas à cause de James, je serai encore plus rassurer si je sais qu'il a de son côté 3 puissants sorciers. Dumbledore te fait confiance donc moi aussi._

 _Met la rancune que tu as à mon égard de côté et je te le revaudrais._

 _Je te demanderais aussi de ne rien dire à Rogue, bien que je sois persuadé que cela ne sert à rien._

 _Sirius._ »

Il se fichait d'elle ? Ce blaireau de Black venait de lui demander de veiller sur Potter ? Il ne devait pas encore être au courant pour la nomination de Potter comme champion. Elle gardait déjà un œil sur Drago. Elle déglutit puis repensa à ce qui s'était passé lors de sa 5ème année d'étude à Poudlard et de l'aide que lui avait fournis Sirius lors de sa fuite du manoir Malefoy. Enfoiré. Nicky décida de répondre à Sirius Black brièvement :

« _Black._

 _S'il est sous mon nez, je veillerais à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer. Mais je ne serai pas en permanence derrière lui._

 _J'ai assez de problème comme ça, sans devoir faire la baby-sitter pour TON filleul._

 _N. Malefoy._ »

Donnant la lettre à son minuscule hibou offert par Lucius l'année dernière, elle le laissa s'envoler avant d'aller s'écrouler sur son lit prenant son lapin blanc contre elle.

Le dimanche se passa rapidement, ainsi que les premiers jours de la semaine. Lorsque vient le cours de justice magique des quatrièmes années, Nicky repéra de suite les badges ou était inscrit « **_A BAS POTTER_** ». Quelle idée brillante, elle ne doutait pas une seconde de sa provenance. S'asseyant sur son bureau, elle donna plusieurs instructions :

\- Comme la situation s'y prête on va étudier durant le mois de novembre les différentes règles du tournoi des trois sorciers ainsi que son histoire et son évolution dans le temps. Ensuite nous reprendrons sur l'usage des baguettes magiques par des créatures non-humain.

\- Professeur ? Demanda Hermione en levant la main.

\- Oui ?

\- Si par exemple, on retrouve un elfe de maison avec une baguette magique à la main, mais que ce dernier nie totalement les faits et que le sortilège lancait avec la baguette magique n'est pas à la portée d'un elfe. Que doit-on faire ?

\- Oh. Les elfes de maison n'ont pas le droit de toucher une baguette magique encore moins de s'en servir, la sanction dépend de son maître c'est tous. On ne peut rien faire concernant les elfes de maison.

\- Mais c'est injuste !

\- Oui c'est injuste, mais c'est comme ça, il existe beaucoup de chose injuste. Chaque race si je peux me permettre ce mot possède ses propres lois, Miss Granger et celle des elfes de maison sont ainsi Si le maître est aimable il demandera à l'elfe de se punir, sinon il le libérera, ce qui constitue une sévère humiliation pour l'elfe, répondit Nicky d'un ton désintéressé. Attaquons donc le tournoi des 3 sorciers. Hum, qui pourrait me dire pourquoi les directeurs des 3 écoles sont les juges du tournoi et non des professionnels de la magie ?

Hermione semblait perturbée quelques instants, mais elle leva la main en même temps que celle de Padma Patil de Serdaigle. Le professeur donna la parole à cette dernière :

\- Les 3 directeurs ont été blessés lors du tournoi de 1792, par un Cocatris.

\- Exact 5 points pour Serdaigle. Quels sont les événements liés au tournoi des 3 sorciers ? Ainsi que les départements du ministère concernaient par sa préparation ?

Hermione leva à nouveau la main. Nicky lui donna la parole d'un signe de tête :

\- Il y a l'examen des baguettes magiques par le spécialiste du pays d'accueil, puis la première tâche, le bal de Noël, la seconde et la troisième et dernière tâche, récita Hermione alors que Harry essayait (pour une fois) de prendre des notes vu que cela le concernait directement.

\- C'est ça. Cela peut paraître anodin mais tout cela est définit très clairement par les règlements et un protocole stricte. Tout ceci est là afin de garantir le bon déroulement du tournoi. Les départements ? Vous les connaissez, peux être vous Monsieur Weasley ? Interrogea Nicky alors que Ron semblait rêvasser au fond de la pièce.

Ron se releva, il détestait les cours de justice magique, Malefoy ne donnait jamais de point à Gryffondor, puis elle n'était pas agréable. Il regarda son professeur et déglutit, il en connaissait deux :

\- Hum…celui de la coopération magique internationale et celui des jeux et sports magiques.

\- Et le dernier ? Demanda Nicky en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je...

\- Monsieur Weasley vous êtes dans quel cours ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- La justice magique, professeur…Donc le département de la justice magique…

\- Bien.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille elle passa juste à côté d'Harry le dévisageant. Donnant une longue dissertation de 2 parchemins concernant l'historique du tournoi des 3 sorciers, elle laissa ses élèves se rendre en cours de potion. Voulant montrer la lettre de Black à Rogue, elle partit à la suite de ses élèves prenant le chemin de la salle des enseignants. Elle croisa le professeur de potion sortant de la pièce en question et lui tendit le morceau de parchemin. Laissant Rogue lire la lettre de Black, elle aperçut une veine de colère sur sa tempe :

\- Tu as répondu ?

\- Oui j'ai dit que je ne serai pas en permanence derrière ce gamin.

\- Tu aurais dû brûler ce papier. J'ai cours, on en discute plus tard.

\- Severus, interpella la jeune femme en attrapant son bras. Il y a un problème ?

\- Aucune. Continue donc ta correspondance avec Black, répondit-il d'un ton glacé.

Nicky siffla entre ses dents blanches laissant partir Severus. Quel enfoiré ! Comme si elle y était pour quelque chose que Sirius lui envoie des petits mots pour surveiller son filleul. Déchirant le papier en en centaine de petit morceau, elle aperçût Hermione Granger se diriger vers l'infirmerie, ses dents mesurant au moins 20 centimètres. Des cris retentirent des cachots comme si quelqu'un se faisait insulter, se retournant, elle ne vit pourtant pas d'élève remonter. Nicky eut un petit sourire en espérant que c'était Rogue qui venait de se faire incendier. Bien fait pour lui tiens, ça lui apprendra ! Entrant dans la salle des professeurs elle jeta la lettre de Sirius dans le feu.

Verpey, qui était dans la pièce discutant de Quidditch avec Madame Bibine, disparut au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes pour l'examen des baguettes. La cloche retentit informant les élèves de la fin des cours. Gribouillant sur un des dossiers du ministère concernant Arthur Weasley, elle vit entrer dans la salle des professeurs, Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguette. Se tournant vers lui, le professeur de justice magique sortit sa baguette magique, elle aurait bien besoin d'une révision. Ollivander attrapa avec enthousiasme la baguette de Malefoy :

\- J'ai du revoir celle de tout les professeurs, expliqua Ollivender avec un petit sourire. Oh oui, je m'en souvins bien. 27 cm et demi, ventricule de dragon et bois de rose ? Vous avez des problèmes avec ?

\- Simplement une révision. Je profite que vous soyez ici.

\- Sans problème.

Il garda la baguette de Malefoy quelques instants et lui la rendit sans déceler le moindre seule bonne nouvelle de la journée.

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, je n'ai pas été tendre avec mon petit Severus, je me rattraperais au prochain_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_


	17. Chapitre 16 : La première tâche

Bonjour o/

Voilà le chapitre suivant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : La première tâche

Les semaines passaient au sein de Poudlard, la 1ère tache avait lieu le 24 novembre. Les retenues commençaient déjà a fuser surtout pour les deux jeunes Gryffondor qui semblaient en plus de ça ne plus se parler. La gazette du sorcier avait fait paraître un article très médiocre sur Harry Potter, pimenter par la redoutable et agaçante Rita Skeeter.

Ce qui ravie Nicky s'était surtout que la première sortie à PréAuLard approchait et qu'elle avait bien l'attention d'y traîner Rogue. Toquant contre la porte de bois, de son bureau, elle entra sans attendre d'autorisation :

\- Severus !?

Mais le maître des potions ne semblait pas être là. Nicky soupira en ramenant sa cape sur ses épaules, puis elle décida d'aller voir dans la classe du professeur. La pièce était vide. Il l'avait fait exprès c'était sûr, il ne voulait pas réitérer le fiasco de l'année dernière. Traînant les pieds pour retourner dans la salle des professeurs, elle aperçût Karkaroff qui lui offrit un grand sourire. Oh non... Karkaroff se dirigea vers elle :

\- Nicky. Vous ne partez pas à PréAuLard c'est bien cela ?

\- Je cherchais l'un de mes collègues avant de partir. Mais il ne semble pas être là. Je vais remonter dans mes appartements

\- Je me ferai donc une joie de vous accompagner, lança Karkaroff en offrant son bras à la jeune femme, lui faisant faire demi tour.

Soupirant, c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie. Mais elle n'avait aucune excuse à fournir, de toute façon, elle était sûre que Karkaroff la suivrait quand même, passant une main dans ses cheveux elle se décida à contre cœur à suivre le directeur de Durmstrang maudissant le professeur de potion.

Arrivant à PréAuLard, elle laissa passer Karkaroff dans le bar ou ce dernier avait décidé d'aller. Prenant un verre de whisky, il découvrit ses dents jaunâtres dans un grand sourire :

\- Je voulais vous parler depuis quelques temps.

\- Ah oui ? Répondit la jeune femme d'un ton vague.

\- Oui. Vous aviez voté pour ma libération ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Vous étiez un mangemort.

\- J'ai entendus des choses à votre sujet à Azkaban.

Nicky dévisagea Karkaroff et se tut alors que Madame Rosmerta lui emmener sa bière au beurre, cette dernier fut d'ailleurs assez surprise, en voyant le directeur de Durmstrang :

\- Vous n'êtes pas venu avec le professeur Rogue ?

\- Si je le trouve croyez-moi il risque de passer un sale quart d'heure et de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole.

\- Le pauvre enfin, je suis sure que c'est un bon gars ! Je vous laisse.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur Karkaroff qui souriait toujours. Il attrapa son avant-bras gauche :

\- Oui. On dit que vous aussi vous la portez je me trompe ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Avec vous et Severus Rogue nous sommes trois, Malefoy, ricana le directeur.

\- Je vous interdis de parler de cela. Vous ne savez rien du tout.

\- Non en effet, c'est la seule chose que je sais, et cela me convient. Vous n'avez pas encore eux de retour vis-à-vis de la nomination de ce « quatrième champion » ?

\- Non. Et je n'en veux pas, si quoi que se soit arrive, je le déchirerais. Je vais rentrer au château Karkaroff, Fol œil vient d'arriver et je ne veux pas le voir.

\- Comme vous voulez Nicky, répondit Karkaroff en insistant sur son prénom. Je vous raccompagne.

Enfoiré de Karkaroff. Nicky marchait vite, très vite jusqu'au château. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Karkaroff en parle à qui que ce soit. Montant dans son bureau elle vit qu'elle avait à nouveau du courrier. Priant pour ne pas avoir une nouvelle lettre de Sirius Black, elle observa les lettres une à une. Et bien sûr, elle tomba sur un nouveau courrier de Black, la pire journée de sa vie :

« _Harry a été choisi pour le tournoi des 3 sorciers ? Je sais que tu n'es pas responsable de ça, mais Karkaroff doit être derrière cette nomination._

 _Je vais parler à Harry dans les jours qui suivent. Dit moi juste que personne ne mourra dans ce tournoi et je cesserais de t'écrire._

 _Sirius._ »

Black était inquiet pour son filleul et cela, Nicky ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, si Drago avait été à la place de Potter et elle à la place de Black, elle aurait fait la même chose. Griffonnant 4 mots sur une chute de parchemin elle l'envoya « _Il ne risque rien._ »

Quelques jours plus tard, la première tâche allait avoir lieu, et les organisateurs du tournoi avaient profité du fait que les élèves soient de sortie pour faire venir les dragons qui constitueront la première épreuve.

Le matin même, les professeurs étaient regroupés à la grande table. Nicky s'étira, sa longue écharpe noire (offerte par Severus l'année précédente), sur le cou, une cape couleur prune sur les épaules. Elle observa Rogue venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle, un petit sourire méprisant sur ses lèvres :

\- Tiens, tu as enfin fini de me faire la tête.

\- Je ne te faisais pas la tête.

\- C'est ça, tu boudes, tu me laisses aux mains de l'autre là, et tu revins comme une fleur. Tu assistes à l'épreuve ?

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit-il sèchement.

\- Ça va être sanglant. Un Dragon… Mais quelle idée stupide.

\- Comme tu dis. Black t'a à nouveau écris ? Demanda alors Severus en se tournant vers son amie.

\- Oui… Mais bon, rien de très intéressant.

\- C'est un criminel et tu es juge tu le sais ça, lança froidement Severus, en plantant son couteau dans une pomme.

\- Tu poses des questions et tu n'es pas content de mes réponses, ne pose pas les questions s'il te plait…

\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il est Malefoy.

\- Malefoy ? Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ? Accusa Nicky en se levant.

\- Assis toi, tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, répondit-il en découpant son fruit.

\- Professeur Rogue, nous nous verrons dans les gredins, répliqua durement Nicky.

Elle sortit par la petite porte dérobée de la salle des professeurs, mais cette dernière remarque n'avait pas plus à Severus, qui se précipita dans le couloir des professeurs :

\- Attend ! Revins ici !

\- Quoi encore ? Je dois allez dans les tribunes, je ne veux pas prendre la cohue, tu sais bien que je déteste la foule.

Passant devant Nicky, il lui barra le passage, ses cheveux noirs et gras encadrant son visage, il avait les dents serrées :

\- Tu sais comme moi de quoi Sirius Black est capable. Il est normal que je m'énerve lorsque tu lui réponds comme s'il était un correspondant de vacances !

\- Un jour cela pourra mettre utile de lui avoir répondus, je pense sur le long terme. Il a une dette envers moi ! Et je t'informe que Karkaroff s'est bien amusé à me faire remarquer qu'il savait pour…Accusa Nicky en montrant son bras gauche.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui, mais tu ne voulais pas me voir, tu es parti le jour de la sortie à PréAuLard, je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès, accusa la jeune femme en pointant son index sur la poitrine de Rogue. Il y a un problème hormis le fait que Black me gribouille des papiers de temps en temps ?

\- Non, mentit Rogue.

Oui, c'était un mensonge. Il est vrai que depuis qu'il avait vu ce qui s'était passé lorsque son amie avait été marquée, il avait de gros doute. Elle lui rappelait des événements du passé et il n'aimait pas cela. Nicky était une femme pétillante de vie qui ne prenait pas tous au sérieux. Il regarda les yeux aciers de son amie à travers ses lunettes en soupirant. Il n'était pas verts comme ceux de Lily, mais étaient tous aussi expressif, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Nicky offrit un petit sourire au professeur de potion, lui passant une fois de plus ses cris avec un signe nonchalant de la main. Prenant la direction du stade, ils grimpèrent dans les gradins réservés aux professeurs et directeurs. Nicky ramena sa cape sous ses fesses et prit place juste derrière Dumbledore. Karkaroff lui adressa un petit signe de tête et Fol Œil laissait son œil magique tourner sur lui-même. Severus se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de sa collègue :

\- Tu aurais fait comment face à un dragon ?

\- Moi ? Les yeux sont le point faible des dragons. Mais jamais je n'aurais mis mon nom dans cette coupe de malheur, je me serai contenté de regarder de loin. Et toi ?

\- Quelle idée de participer…

Cédric Diggory fut le premier à passer. Acclamer par tous il jeta une pierre au sol qu'il transforma en labrador, laissant le dragon se concentrer sur l'animal plutôt que sur lui. Nicky murmura à l'oreille de Severus :

\- Intelligent. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas blesser un des dragons cela m'ennuierai…

\- Oui ce n'est pas idiot.

Cédric eut chaud aux fesses et fut légèrement brûlé, puis ce fut au tour de Fleur Delacour qui utilisa un enchantement visant à endormir le dragon. Ensuite Viktor Krum entra en scène vivement applaudit par Karkaroff, bien que Krum ait obligé le dragon a cassé quelqu'un de ses œufs, il lui donna la note de 10. Enfin Potter monta dans l'arêne et utilisa un sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir son Éclair de Feu. Severus laissa échapper un petit rire mérpisant :

\- Et voilà qu'il nous sort à nouveau un tour de Quidditch.

\- S'il y arrive comme ça, je doute qu'il connaisse les sorts utilisés par ses concurrents, il a 14 ans ce gamin.

Mais Harry fut celui qui mit le moins de temps à récupérer l'œuf de Dragon, bien que légèrement blessé à l'épaule. Maxime fut la première a noté Harry et lui donna un 8, puis Croupton et Dumbledore un 9, Verpey un 10 et enfin, le 4 de Karkaroff fit hué la foule. Haussant les épaules, lorsque Verpey annonça que Krum et Potter étaient en tête, Nicky se leva et Karkaroff lui adressa un signe de tête :

\- Vous avec appréciez le spectacle Mademoiselle Malefoy ?

\- Ça va. C'était intéressant, répondit-elle en minaudant. Vous n'avez pas été très juste.

\- Je ne trouve pas, pas de sort, un peu de vol sur balais,rien de bien spectaculaire.

Suivant Dumbledore, Nicky pinça les lèvres, quel crapule ! Traînant les pieds aux côtés du professeur de potion, elle aperçut Harry Potter son éclair de feu à la main, qui était féliciter par un bon nombre de ses camarades. Marchant jusqu'à lui elle le toisa légèrement :

\- Jolie Potter.

\- Merci professeur, répondit simplement Harry.

\- Espérant que vous obtiendrez les mêmes notes sur votre devoir sur l'historique du tournoi.

Harry fusilla le professeur Malefoy du regard, Il se retourna et se dirigea vers le château. Marchant dans le parc, les deux enseignants remontèrent lentement, dans le silence le plus complet, à mi-chemin ils furent rejoins par le professeur McGonagall qui les interpella :

\- Professeur Malefoy, Professeur Rogue. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

\- Oui ? Demanda Nicky

\- Le bal de Noël approche. Et je vais donner une leçon de danse aux Gryffondors. Serait-il possible que vous fassiez la même chose à Serpentard?

\- Une leçon de danse ? Pour quoi faire ? Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang vont surement faire bonne impression. Comme le professeur Chourave et Flitwick vont également aider leurs élèves.

Rogue dévisagea McGongall…Des leçons de danse aux Serpentards ? La bonne idée. Il se tourna vers Nicky :

\- Tu veux t'en occuper ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glacée.

\- Nous allons nous en occuper Severus, il est hors de question que je fasse cela toute seule.

\- Je ne sais pas danser. Comment veux-tu que je donne des leçons ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te montrerai. J'ai cours avec les Serpentard demain matin, je leurs dirai.

\- Tu sais ça toi ? Et moi qui pensais que les mondanités te faisaient couler des sueurs froides, ricana Rogue, alors que Nicky le fusillait du regard.

Passant dans le hall, Nicky prit la direction de sa salle de classe.

Le lendemain matin elle devait s'occuper d'informer ses élèves. Drago émit un grognement contraint, lorsque sa tante boycotta la samedi matin pour sa « leçon de danse ».

Le jour même de ce petit cours supplémentaire, Nicky avait misé sur une paire de talon haut de quelques centimètres, appartenant à Narcissa, plus pratique pour danser. Rusard brancha un tourne disque et le professeur de justice magique s'avança entre ses élèves regardant le professeur de potion, drapé dans sa cape noire, boudeur dans un coin de la pièce :

\- Comme vous le savez le bal de Noël aura bientôt lieu. Sans vouloir vous dérangez puis-je savoir qui vient d'une famille au sang pur ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent. Et Rogue se releva, c'était quoi cette question idiote ? Mais Nicky répondit rapidement à son interrogation avec un petit sourire mielleux :

\- Vous avez donc étudiez le livre de bienséance de Rikita Powell, de longues heures d'ennuis ?

\- Oui, répondirent plusieurs personnes en même temps.

\- Ceux-là peuvent sortir, ils ont été assez torturés comme ça. La valse est l'une des bases de ce traité. Les autres vous vous mettez en binôme un garçon avec une fille. Professeur Rogue, j'ai besoin de vos talents.

Certaines sortirent alors que d'autres se mettaient en rang par deux pour commencer le cours. Severus se posta juste à côté de Nicky,d'un pas traînant, mais la jeune femme lui offrit un petit sourire :

\- Bien, Messieurs posaient votre main droite sur la taille de ses dames, l'autre sur son épaule.

Obligeant le maître des potions à se mettre face à elle et à prendre la position demandée, elle observa les élèves de maison Serpentard faire la même chose. Puis Rusard donna le ton, et Nicky montra les trois pas simple de la valse, ayant quelques problèmes de taille étant donné que le maîtres des potions était plus grand qu'elle d'une tête et demi. Mais les Serpentard se débrouillaient plutôt bien et le cours se termina en 1h et demi. Donnant un coup de main à Rusard pour ranger le tourne disque, elle s'attarda un peu.

Sortant de la pièce, Nicky blêmit. Lucius Malefoy se tenait dans le hall, conversant avec Croupton, mais qu'es qu'il faisait là ? Il se tourna vers sa sœur et lui adressa un regard mauvais :

\- 4 Champions ! Bien et Potter en plus de ça. J'espère que pour le bal de Noël tu feras un effort.

\- Que fais-tu ici Lucius ? Oui ne t'en fais pas, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton vague

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Tu y vas avec qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, personne murmura Nicky.

\- J'étais venu pour demander votre bras Miss Malefoy, clama alors la voix doucereuse de Karkaroff.

Le directeur de Durmstrang apparut à la sortie de la salle des professeur, les bras grands ouverts. Lucius le toisa quelques instants, c'était mieux qu'un stupide sang-mêlé ou encore un sang-de-bourde

\- Hum…Karkaroff…Bien, approuva Lucius en grimpant les marches de l'escalier.

Comment ça ?! Puis Karkaroff s'inclina en remerciant Nicky, cette dernière qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre encore subjugué par la situation. Lucius venait d'accepter pour elle que cette crapule l'accompagne au bal…C'était le pompon cette fois ci. Pestant, elle mit un coup de pied dans la porte de la salle des professeurs :

\- Cette porte ne vous a rien fait Malefoy ! Hurla l'une des gargouilles.

\- Tss. J'ai du travail, je n'ai pas de temps pour vous.

Attrapant son dossier violet portant les symboles du ministère, elle l'ouvrit. C'était un dossier compliqué portant sur la disparition de Bertha Jorkins. Elle l'avait déjà aperçut lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, elle avait quelques années de plus qu'elle. Mais alors qu'elle feuilleter le dossier nerveusement, une photo fit pâlir Nicky. C'était un cliché de Regulus Black. Mais qu'es qu'elle pouvait faire ici ? Nicky passa ses longs doigts sur le visage fin et la silhouette élancé de Regulus Black. Reg…Toi aussi tu étais partit du côté obscur de la magie… Fourrant la photographie dans la poche de sa robe elle continua d'étudier les détails du dossier. La porte vola a nouveau laissant Rogue apparaitre suivit de près par Fol Œil, tous deux si dirigèrent vers Nicky. Maugrey passa devant Malefoy l'air sarcastique :

\- Alors comme ça tu vas avec Karkaroff au bal de Noël, bien Malefoy, je t'aime encore moins maintenant.

\- Lucius a…

\- Oui c'est ça. J'espère que tu ne lui donneras pas trop d'information sur vos copains les Mangemorts.

\- Il a accepté avant même que je n'ai pu dire un mot. En attendant, j'ai des choses à faire.

Se levant, elle faussa compagnie au deux hommes. Le bal de Noël en compagnie d'Igor Karkaroff, qui n'en rêverait pas ?

* * *

Et voilà x)

C'est un peu bizarre je sais x) Laisser moi votre avis :)


	18. Chapitre 17 : Le bal de Noël

Bonjour ! Le petit mot de la fin va être très important !

Bonne lecture j'espère sincèrement que cela va vous plaire.

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Le bal de Noël.

Au fur et à mesure que les semaines avançaient, le bal de Noël approchait et la perspective de passer toute la soirée en compagnie de cette crapule de Durmstrang n'enchantait pas Nicky qui était devenue de plus en plus aigrie avec ses élèves. Le professeur Flitwick, laissa jouer ses élèves durant le dernier cours, mais pour d'autre comme Rogue ou Malefoy, c'était hors de question. Ron rallait après Rogue dans le couloir menant au cours de justice magique en traînant les pieds :

\- Quel affreux bonhomme, une interrogation alors que c'est bientôt Noël et un devoir de 45cm sur ses antidotes à la noix…Et maintenant Malefoy… Vous croyez qu'elle va nous laisser faire ce que l'on veut ? Demanda Ron avec espoir.

\- Bien sûr que non Monsieur Weasley, répliqua sèchement Nicky en entrant dans la salle de cours sa longue cape verte tourbillonnante dans son sciage. Vous sortez un morceau de parchemin, vous avez 30 minutes pour noter tous ce que vous savez sur le tournoi. Et vous consacrerez les 30 autres minutes sur la composition du Magenmagot vu l'année dernière.

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux. C'était quoi cette question ? Malefoy ne valait pas mieux que Rogue ! L'heure se déroula dans le silence le plus complet, alors que leur professeur montait un château de carte explosive, pestant encore contre son frère et son acceptation…

Lorsque Ron sortit de la salle de classe, il cria à l'intention d'Harry :

\- C'est un complot ! Ils le font exprès ces deux-là ! Tu as vu un peu ! Rogue et son interrogation sur les antidotes et Malefoy avec ces bêtises de justice magique, j'aurais bien aimé que le dragon les zigouilles tous le deux !

\- Tu sais quoi Ron, je suis bien d'accord avec toi pour une fois, tu te rappelles la remarque qu'elle m'a fait le jour de la 1er tache…J'espère bien que Fol œil la transformera en une vielle chouette avant la fin de l'année…Continua Harry en traînant les pieds jusqu'à la grande salle. J'ai complètement raté le devoir…

\- Moi je pense l'avoir réussit, intervint Hermione doucement.

Mais la vue de la Grande Salle décoré avec des glaciers éternels, de la neige chaude et douce tombait du ciel redonna le sourire à Harry qui oublia un instant l'injustice de Malefoy.

Le jour de Noël, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle, quand Nicky apparut derrière la table des professeurs lors du déjeuner de Noël, sa longue écharpe noire autour du cou, sa cape émeraude sur ses épaules, elle se posa sur une chaise l'air morose :

\- Je meurs de froid ici… Tu ne sais pas ce que Lucius m'a envoyé ? Commença la jeune femme à l'intention de son collègue de potion

\- Non, répondit Rogue en remarquant que son amie portait l'écharpe offerte l'année précédente.

\- Une chauve-souris ! Un petit bébé…Mon lapin l'a attaqué, ma chambre se transforme en ménagerie entre ce petit hiboux qui me hurle dans les oreilles, mon lapin qui mange mes dossiers et maintenant cette chauve-souris…

\- Je te prévins que je ne veux pas de ça dans mon bureau pour qu'elle raison que ce soit.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas…Et ce soir, je suis obligé de me farcir Karkaroff. Tu y vas avec qui Severus ?

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Personne que veux-tu que je fasse à ce bal ? Je fais seulement acte de présence.

\- Je demandais par politesse.

Découpant sa part de dinde, elle essayait d'éviter les œillades de Karkaroff. La pire idée du monde que d'aller à ce bal stupide avec lui. Traversant le hall, elle grimpa jusqu'à troisième étage, une montagne de paquet cadeau se trouvait sur son bureau…Et bien…

Ouvrant sa valise, elle attrapa la robe de Narcissa. Elle n'avait pas porté de robe de soirée depuis sa nomination en tant que juge. La déposant sur le dossier d'une chaise, elle passa la plupart de l'après-midi à corriger ses copies. Elle avait été très sévère avec les 4ème années, mais bon ils le méritaient bien…

Lorsque l'horloge sonna 6 heures, elle enfila la longue robe bleu de Narcissa couverte d'hermine. Le dos décolleté, un bustier légèrement échancré, cette robe n'était pas pratique mais jolie du moins pour Narcissa. Saisissant une longue cape qu'elle déposa sur ses épaules, ainsi qu' une paire de gant, masquant ses avants bras, Nicky retira ses grosses lunettes rondes et leva ses cheveux en chignon. Bien que ses mèches restaient indomptables, elle semblait pour une fois plutôt jolie.

Reposant ses lunettes sur son nez, elle enfila des petites chaussures féminines, grimaçant déjà. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Il était bientôt 8 heures et Nicky sortit de son bureau, calant sa baguette magique dans une des poches de sa cape. Elle descendit les marches du grand escalier, Karkaroff attendait en bas vêtue de blanc, devant ses élèves, il lui offrit son bras avec un grand sourire mielleux :

\- Vous êtes très belle, lança-il d'un ton hypocrite

\- Merci. Vous êtes également…Très élégant Igor, essaya Nicky.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal. La cérémonie commençait par le dîner. Dumbledore insista pour que chacun se range par couple, et la jeune femme se retrouva l'un des tables professorale principales, cherchant Rogue du regard, elle ne le trouva pas et continua de ruminer. Le repas fut copieux et le directeur de Durmstrang se penchait en permanence sur elle pour murmurer des choses sur le comportement des invités ou encore les exploits de Viktor Krum au Quidditch, à l'oreille de Nicky, ce dont elle se foutait royalement pour être poli.

Enfin chacun se leva, offrant son bras à la jeune femme, il la guida jusqu'à la piste de danse ou les usages étaient très protocolaire. Laissant un grand carré de libre délimitant la piste de dance. Dumbledore était juste à côté de Madame Maxime, Karkaroff lui tenait toujours le bras, tandis que le professeur McGonagall était debout proche de ses collègues. Dumbledore fit un signe de tête au professeur Flitwick afin de faire débuter la première valse. Les champions débutèrent sur les premiers pas de dance, Nicky réprima un petit sourire en voyant la tête d'Igor à la vu du couple que formait Viktor Krum et Hermione Granger. Puis Dumbledore invita Madame Maxime sans complexe, sous une salve d'applaudissement, enfin ce fut au tour de Karkaroff qui présenta son bras au professeur de justice magique. Déposant sa main sur la taille de Miss Malefoy, ils commencèrent une belle valse, découvrant ses dents jaunâtres. Son entrée en scène fut vigoureusement saluer par les élèves de Durmstrang, qui suivirent leur directeur en invitant leur partenaire. Valsant ainsi durant 5 bonnes minutes ils finirent se saluer. Mais Karkaroff ne lâcha pas la jeune femme et la conduisit à l'une des tables professorales. Nicky ramena l'une de ses mèches en arrière en attrapant un verre de cristal, épuisée. Heureusement, Ludo Verpey se posa lourdement à côté d'elle :

\- Eh bien, un professeur de Poudlard et le directeur de Durmstrang. Au moins la partie de la coopération magique internationale du tournoi est respectée, enfin un truc qui se passe dans les règles de l'art. Alors cette première épreuve vous a plus Nicky ? Et vous Igor ?

\- Des dragons…Très bonne idée. Et puis quoi encore, soupira la jeune femme en quête d'un peu de tranquillité.

\- Oh la suite, vous la connaissez non ? Continua Verpey en se taisant aussitôt.

\- Non, mentit Nicky sachant très bien que Karkaroff n'en perdait pas une miette, l'intervention de Verpey était idiote.

\- Je le pensais,corrigea-t-il. Je vous abandonne j'ai encore du monde à voir. Soit dis en passant, vous êtes trés élégante Mademoiselle Malefoy.

\- Merci, répondit Nicky en se levant pour le saluer hypocritement. Igor, je vais allez faire un tour dans le parc pour voir si des élèves sont hors limites.

\- Je vous accompagne.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire bien qu'en vérité elle l'aurait égorgé. Reprenant sa cape en fourrure sur ses épaules, elle prit la direction, suivit par Karkaroff des massifs de roses. Mais Karkaroff s'était arrêté tenant son bras gauche. Elle l'avait aussi sentit, mais continua d'avancer, croissant le regard sombre de Severus, sa longue cape noire balayant le sol, il vérifiait déjà les différentes calèches et bosquets. Karkaroff s'avança, bousculant presque Nicky, vers Rogue :

\- Tu l'as sentit Severus ! Lança alors Igor tutoyant Rogue en désignant son bras gauche. Depuis quelques temps elle est de plus en plus visible.

\- Tu as peur Igor ? Même notre amie ici présente n'en fait pas toute une histoire répliqua Rogue, en désignant Nicky d'un regard glaciale.

\- Moi peur ?

\- Tu veux fuir Igor ? Moi je reste à Poudlard, je pense qu'en combinant mes capacités et celle de votre cavalière, nous arriverons à trouver une excuse pour justifier ton absence.

\- Alors cela ne vous dérangera pas tous les deux de relever vos manches ? Pesta Karkroff en dédaignant les deux enseignants du regard.

\- Je trouve cela parfaitement inutile, répliqua calmement Nicky.

Igor dévisagea Rogue, puis offrit à nouveau son bras à la jeune femme qui lança un regard dégoûtée à Karkaroff. Heureusement Severus rattrapa Karkaroff :

\- J'ai besoin que le professeur Malefoy fasse son travail. Je vous la rends dans une trentaine de minutes.

\- Bien, répondit Igor d'un ton vaporeux.

Karkaroff lâcha le professeur de justice magique et se tourna pour reprendre la direction de la Grande Salle, mais il tomba nez à nez avec Harry et Ron :

\- Potter, lança d'une voix doucereuse Rogue. Et son loyale Weasley, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Nous avons le droit d'être dehors tant que nous ne sommes pas caché que je sache répondit sèchement Harry. On se promène.

\- Alors continuez de vous promener.

Puis Karkaroff passa entre les deux garçons, qui s'éloignèrent aussitôt de Rogue et de Malefoy. Cette dernière émit un long soupir de soulagement et gratifia Severus d'un petit sourire :

\- Merci beaucoup. Ce type est affreux ! J'avais besoin d'air.

\- J'imagine.

\- Tu permets, demanda Nicky en retirant ses chaussures à talons tous en les portant à la main. Plus jamais je ne porte ça.

\- Te voilà redevenue toute petite, lança le professeur de potion avec sarcasme.

Lui faisant une grimace, elle pointa un petit couloir dérobé d'où l'on entendait encore le son de la musique. Se posant sur une arcade, elle releva ses lunettes rondes. Severus regardait autour de lui :

\- Je ne connaissais pas ce couloir.

\- C'est Regulus qui me la montré.

\- Regulus Black ?

\- Oui.

\- C'était l'un de tes bons amis ?

\- Mon seul et unique ami.

\- Nous n'étions pas amis ?

\- Non. Tu étais bien plus qu'un ami pour moi. C'est pour cela que tu m'énerves quand tu parles de Sirius Black. Ce type était un frimeur de première toujours prêt à faire le malin. Dumbledore avait même nommé Lupin préfet pour essayer de le calmer lui et Potter.

\- Tu sais que je déteste Black…

\- Severus, nos familles nous avaient fiancés. Ça n'a pas tenue, vu qu'il est partis, mais crois moi je n'ai jamais pu me l'encadrer non plus…

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda alors Rogue.

\- Evidemment.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait quand ton frère t'a imposé la Marque ?

\- En vérité il m'a sauvé la mise...Du moins c'est ce que j'imagine. Regulus venait de trahir le seigneur des ténèbres, comme on était amis, il a du pensée que je prendrais la poudre d'escampette et j'aurais été prise pour cible. En me marquant Lucius a fait en sorte que je sois de son côté pour ne plus risqué de me faire tuer. J'était trop idiote pour le voir, mais j'y ait repensé depuis que je t'ai montrer ça.

\- Quel esprit chevaleresque, ricana Rogue.

\- J'ai toujours fait ce que mon frère voulait tu sais.

Nicky soupira en ramena une de ses mèches en arrière. Regardant les étoiles dans le ciel, elle remarqua que le professeur de potion venait de s'avancer. La jeune femme essuya ses lunettes avec le bas de sa robe et changea de sujet :

\- Lupin ne méritait pas d'être traité comme ça.

\- Encore et toujours me fiche de Lupin.

\- J'ai remarqué, il n'est pas si mauvais. Je trouve cela triste...

\- Tout cela ?

\- Ces guerres… Lucius, Fol Œil, Karkaroff et ce tournoi à la noix, je veux que mon année suivante soit tranquille. Je vais allez me coucher.

Elle se releva, une légère musique se faisait entendre au piano émanant de la Grande Salle. Mais le professeur de potion avait posé sa cape et lui tendit sa main :

\- Tu m'accordes une danse ?

\- Sérieusement ?

Le regard glacial de Severus fit comprendre à Nicky que ce n'était pas une blague. S'avançant face à son collègue, elle le laissa poser une main sur sa hanche et ils valsèrent en silence quelques minutes. Severus finit par briser le silence :

\- N'accepte plus jamais d'aller à une de ses soirées avec Karkaroff.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Lucius...

\- Je t'invite pour toutes les nouvelles soirées à venir.

\- Quelle audace !

\- Tu es très jolie ainsi, murmura-t-il d'un ton pourtant froid.

Qu'arrivait-il à Severus Rogue ? Il fit tourner Nicky et l'attrapa contre lui. Passant une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme il planta ses iris sombres dans les yeux aciers de Nicky, qui fit un pas en arrière :

\- Tu ne vas pas faire ça.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Non. C'est hors de question Severus. Je refuse d'être un second choix.

\- Un second choix ? Tu parles d'elle...Répondit Rogue d'un ton glaciale en marquant une pause. Oui c'est vrai, je l'aimerai toujours. Et rien ne changera cela. Mais, tu es une jolie femme et je t'apprécie beaucoup et j'ai de l'affection pour toi.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'évitais ?

\- Entre autre, marmonna-t-il alors que la jeune femme lui prenait la main.

\- Abrutis.

Mais elle n'en pensait pas un mot et attrapa le col du professeur de potion avant de saisir ses fines lèvres contre les siennes lui laissait une large trace rouge. Laissant sa main sur la hanche de son amie il la laissa faire, lui répondant avec tendresse. Reculant jusqu'au mur, il l'enlaça avec douceur et captura à nouveau les lèvres de son amie, laissant ses cheveux gras tombaient sur les épaules nues de Nicky.

 _BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !_

Severus et Nicky se séparèrent en vitesse : c'était Peeves. L'esprit frappeur les pointait du doigt, il se mit à faire une pirouette en l'air, tout content :

\- La blondinette aristo et le chef des potions se bécotent dans un coin sombre ! C'est trop marrant ! Hurla l'esprit frappeur en tapant des pieds dans le vide. Je vais allez le dire à tout le monde !

Mais l'esprit ne put aller, plus loin. Rogue venait de l'immobiliser avec un sortilège. Rangeant sa baguette dans sa robe, il attrapa la main de Nicky :

\- Viens. Il faut t'éloigner de Karkaroff.

\- J'arrive…Ah ! Attention, s'exclama Nicky en suivant Severus. J'ai failli écraser cette petite bête.

Contournant le scarabée vert qui courrait sur la pierre, Nicky et Severus passèrent d'un pas rapide devant la grande salle, Severus se glissa dans un coin et prit la direction des cachots avec son amie…

Nicky fourra sa tête dans l'oreiller du professeur de potion lorsque la lumière traversa la pièce. Elle roula sur le côté mais n'y trouva personne. Il devait être 11h quelque chose dans ses eaux là. Mais qu'es qu'elle avait encore fait… Si Lucius savait, si Peeves l'ouvrait… Se relevant, elle se drapa avec les draps grisâtres du lit de Rogue, attrapa ses lunettes elle poussa la porte. Le professeur de potion était assis à son bureau, elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire, elle s'assit simplement face à lui. Levant ses yeux noirs et froid de ses parchemins, il posa un gobelet face à elle :

\- Bois ça.

\- Tu veux m'empoisonner ?

\- Non.

\- Très bien, approuva la jeune femme en buvant cul sec le contenue du gobelet.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas ce que c'est ? Ricana le maître des potions

\- Je le sais. Je vais allez voir si je peux déjeuner quelque chose.

\- Tiens.

Prenant une tasse ainsi qu'une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat, il lui tendit. Regardant à nouveau ses copies il se concentra :

\- Karkaroff n'était pas très content ce matin, tu l'as lâchement abandonné.

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- C'est ce que je lui ais dit. Tu as du travail aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui. Des copies comme toujours, je regrette d'avoir donner cette interrogation maintenant, un fichu dossier pour le ministère et je dois encore monter nourrir ma ménagerie et répondre à mon courrier. Pourquoi ?

\- Si tu as du travail, on verra une autre fois. Autre chose, ne parle à personne de _ça_. Si j'apprends que Black, Lupin ou même ton frère sont au courant je te ferai vivre le pire quart d'heure de ta vie.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil… En attendant il faut que je remonte. Je ne sais pas comment je vais me débrouiller…

\- C'est hors de question que tu montes les escaliers avec ma couverture sur les épaules.

Nicky venait de terminer son morceau de gâteau. Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière. Puis en se levant, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du professeur de potion qui ne dit rien. Nicky retourna dans la chambre et attrapa sa robe de soirée, pour remonter dans ses appartements. Severus prit sa longue cape noire et sortit un peu avant la jeune femme, lui indiquant qu'il devait aller voir Dumbledore.

Passant dans le couloir, puis dans le hall, Severus arriva face à la gargouille du deuxième étage et grimpa toquant au bureau de Dumbledore. Il entra et Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de son bureau :

\- Severus.

\- Karkaroff est inquiet. La marque des ténèbres est de plus en plus visible. Il m'en a parlé hier. Et l'a évoqué auprès de Malefoy.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Il a peur…

\- Oui surement. Que voulez-vous faire ?

\- Continuez de le surveiller et venez m'avertir des que vous avez du nouveau. Dites-moi Severus, comment va le professeur Malefoy ?

Rogue leva ses yeux noirs et froids sur Dumbledore, qui dévoila un petit sourire malicieux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune :

\- Elle va bien. Pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que vous le savez. Je suis très content pour vous, je ne vous cache pas que c'était une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai demandé la nomination du Nicky Malefoy. J'espère que Lucius Malefoy ne l'apprendra pas.

\- Saviez-vous qu'elle était marquée ? Demanda Rogue en changeant de sujet.

\- Hum, j'en avais entendus parler par certaines personnes. Mais je n'ai jamais pu le vérifier.

\- Elle l'ait. Lucius Malefoy encore une fois, soit disant pour lui sauver la mise.

\- Bien. Les cours reprendront dans quelques jours, j'espère que Karkaroff n'en montrera pas trop… Si vous ou même le professeur Malefoy observaient quelque chose d'inhabituel, je compte sur vous pour venir m'en informer.

\- Très bien.

Rogue tourna les talons et sortit du bureau de Dumbledore. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il savait qu'il ne la rendrait pas heureuse, car il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer autant qu'elle l'aimait. Il avait vécu cela, et Severus ne voulait faire vivre cela à personne d'autre.

* * *

Maintenant je peux écrire mon blabla. C'était un chapitre super important pour moi, et j'espère que j'aurais réussit à vous convaincre. En tout cas j'attends vos avis avec impatience pour savoir si cela vous a plu ou pas...

A bientôt !


	19. Chapitre 18 : Scoop et sortie

Bonjour o/

Merci a **Miss Aerin** pour ta review :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Scoop et sortie.

La neige commençait à tenir dans le grand parc lorsque les cours reprirent. Mais il y avait un changement parmi les enseignants. Le professeur Hagrid était « indisposé » et le professeur Gobe-Planche le remplaçait.

Nicky revenait du ministère ayant passé la fin de ses vacances en audience. Sa longue cape émeraude sur ses épaules, elle poussa la porte de la salle des professeurs un peu avant son premier cours. Plusieurs de ses collègues la regardaient bizarrement, d'autres murmuraient…Nicky leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises, avec nonchalance :

\- Qu'es que j'ai encore fait ? Demanda-t-elle en saisissant un livre.

\- Tu devrais lire ça, lança Rogue froidement en lui posant un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier sur son ouvrage.

\- Merci.

Ouvrant le journal, elle tomba sur un article de Rita Skeeter « L'erreur géante de Dumbledore ». C'était de Rita Skeeter, elle ne s'attendait pas à un miracle. Rita parlait de la nomination de Fol Œil ainsi que de cette d'Hagrid l'accusant d'être un demi géant puis elle terminait en parlant de l'année précédente :

« _Dumbledore a déjà été pointé du doigt l'année dernière lors de la nomination de Remus Lupin, qui se révéla être un loup garou. Cela est donc la seconde fois que Dumbledore nomme un hybride dans son école, bien qu'aucun dégât n'ait été constaté la nomination d'une bête dangereuse comme un loup garou était un risque totalement inutile._

 _Cette même année, Albus Dumbledore donna un poste d'enseignant à Nickita Malefoy, juge au sein de Magenmagot connut pour ses nombreux débordements au sein de l'institution et, sœur du très respecté Lucius Malefoy. Beaucoup ont vu cette nomination comme une bonne chose, mais après une enquête approfondie, nous avons découvert que Miss Malefoy était une ancienne amie de Regulus Black, un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui, nous avons également appris que Nickita (dites Nicky) était la fiancée du criminel de sinistre réputation Sirius Black._

 _Voilà une nouvelle preuve que le grand âge du Dumbledore ne l'aide pas et nous ne savons même pas s'il se rend compte qu'il a nommé plusieurs hybrides ainsi que de grands amis de criminel notoire._ »

Affichant un petit sourire, Nicky arracha la page du journal et relut l'article de Skeeter. Quelle gentillesse ! Puis elle fourra le papier dans sa poche :

\- Et ben…Je ne sais pas qui renseigne cette femme, mais si je l'attrape…Murmura Nicky. Dumbledore en prend pour son grade, je croyais qu'il l'avait renvoyer du château.

\- C'est bizarre que cette journaliste arrive à savoir cela, demanda Severus en s'asseyant à côté d'elle d'un ton froid et calculateur.

\- Je n'en aie parlé qu'à toi. Et je doute que tu sois aller voir cette harpie pour lui raconter. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut j'ai connu pire. Enfin bref, je vais envoyer ça à Lucius, il va être content. En attendant j'ai un cours…

Nicky sortit de la pièce en compagnie du professeur de potion. Trainant les pieds jusqu'au troisième étage le cours de justice magique ne fut pas de tout repos, plusieurs élèves avaient lu l'article de la gazette du sorcier et sa relation hypothétique avec Sirius Black était au cœur des conversations. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois, et ce que pensait des adolescents n'affectait pas la jeune femme. La seule chose qui ne lui plaisait pas était la présence constante d'une œillade indiscrète de Karkaroff. Heureusement il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis le bal de Noël.

Une sortie à PrèAuLard était prévue mi-janvier. Et cette fois si, il était hors de question que Karkaroff lui prenne sa journée, sa longue écharpe noire autour du cou, une belle cape couleur bleu nuit sur le dos, elle ne laissera pas le professeur de potion de défilait. Frappant contre la porte de bois, elle entra trouvant son ami face à un chaudron fumant. S'avançant juste à côté de lui elle regarda le liquide verdâtre :

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Quelque chose pour Dumbledore.

\- Cela ne sera pas ton excuse. Tu viens avec moi à PréAulard cette fois ci, la dernière fois je me suis payée l'autre là !

\- Comme tu veux, accepta Rogue dans un murmure doucereux.

\- Géniale, approuva Nicky en attrapant le bras du professeur de potion avec enthousiasme.

Finissant son mélange, il attrapa sa cape noire et sortit du château en compagnie de Malefoy, l'obligeant tous de même à lâcher son bras. Passant dans la grande rue, ils s'arrêtèrent face au pub des trois balais :

\- C'est plein de monde ici… Je ne veux pas rentrer là, marmonna Rogue.

\- Hum…Tu as la tête de Sanglier, mais le patron n'est pas aimable, puis je crois qu'il ne veut plus me voir…

\- Une personne en plus qui te déteste. Rentre ici alors…Soupira Severus.

Nicky entra dans le pub et choisit une table un peu à l'écart. Rosmerta sembla très content d'avoir autant de monde et surtout ravie que la jeune femme soit revenue avec Rogue et non Karkaroff. Mais l'ambiance ne fut pas très bonne, Verpey, dans un coin de la salle se disputait avec des gobelins, et semblait avoir de gros ennui. Alors que Nicky sirotait une pinte d'hydromel,en conversant avec Rogue, elle regarda Verpey discutait à présent avec Harry Potter, puis ce fut au tour de Rita Skeeter de faire son apparition. Nicky pesta tous en essayant d'éviter le regard de rapace de cette harpie, si elle la voyait avec Rogue, elle aurait le droit à un nouveau papier assassin, et la jeune femme bien qu'elle s'en fichait elle savait que ce n'était pas l'avis de maitre des potions. Skeeter se dirigea rapidement vers Harry et commença à l'assommer de question. Mais ce fut Hermione Granger qui renvoya Rita Skeeter sur les roses. Hermione sortit brutalement du pub et se retourna vers Harry et Ron :

\- C'est infâme crapule ! Non mais tu as vu la façon dont elle a traité Hagrid dans cet horrible article.

\- C'est sûr et Lupin aussi, alors que c'est le meilleur prof de DCFM que l'on ait eut ! On va allez voir Hagrid, répondit Harry. Dites, vous avez remarqués que Rogue et Malefoy…

\- Oui ils étaient dans le pub ? Et alors ? Les professeurs n'ont pas le droit de se promener ? Répondit Hermione

\- Non, Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…On a entendus une conversation concernant Voldemort entre Rogue, Malefoy, et Karkaroff.

Harry s'empressa de raconter ce qu'ils avaient entendus lors du bal de Noël, mais il passa sur les détails concernant la filature qu'il avait effectuée avec Ron derrière les deux enseignants. Hermione s'arrêta :

\- Je sais que tu ne les aime pas Harry que ce soit Malefoy ou Rogue, mais elle ne me semble pas si mauvaise. Bizarre oui, pour faire ces cours en dessinant et en nous faisant jouer, pour ensuite nous envoyer dehors, mais de là à dire qu'elle est partisante de Voldemort.

\- Et Lucius Malefoy alors ? Tu sais comment il est ! Elle n'est pas mieux celle-là…Et Rogue.

\- Rogue a toujours était injuste avec nous, commenta Ron en remontant vers la cabane de Hagrid. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Laisse la succube des enfers et la chauvesouris graisseuse complotaient, ou avoir un rendez-vous galant qui sait !

Harry éclata de rire à la suite d'Hermione, c'était vraiment une image répugnante. Puis ils rentrèrent ensuite au château afin de convaincre Hagrid de reprendre ses cours et de ne pas tenir compte des propos de Rita Skeeter.

Nicky et Severus ne restèrent pas plus longtemps dans le pub, la présence de Skeeter n'arrangeait pas les choses, heureusement Rosemerta ne mit pas longtemps avant de la mettre dehors sur ordre de Dumbledore. S'éloignant un peu, ils décidèrent de s'asseoir face au passage couvert de neige qui menait à la cabane hurlante. Nicky ressortit alors l'article de la Gazette du sorcier, qu'elle avait gardé sur elle, provoquer Lucius n'avait pas été une bonne idée, il lui avait renvoyé avec un petit mot doux :

\- Tu as vu ça… Si j'attrape cette bonne femme… Puis Regulus n'était pas un partisan des ténèbres, enfin il ne l'était plus.

\- Laisse tomber Rita Skeeter veux-tu. Tu sais de quoi elle est capable, si tu fais un pas de travers, elle va nous incendier. Et dans le nous, il y a moi c'est clair ? En quoi consiste la seconde tâche d'ailleurs ?

\- Dans le lac noir Severus. Ils vont devoir récupérer l'un de leurs amis. Cela s'annonce ennuyant à mourir, des fois je regrette d'avoir accepté de prendre la direction juridique de ce tournoi stupide. Karkaroff n'est pas revenu vers toi ?

\- Non.

\- Il ne devait pas être très content, se moqua Nicky. Bien fait pour lui, il est plus collant qu'un Strangulot.

\- Oui, le matin de Noël, il m'a fait un discours, me reprochant de ne pas t'avoir ramené à lui. J'ai dit que tu étais très fatiguée et que par galanterie, j'avais préféré te raccompagner dans tes appartements.

\- Menteur va…Tu as de la chance que cet idiot soit un maître dans le jeu d'acteur mais un piètre légilimens.

\- Viens là.

Quoi ? Nicky regarda le visage de Severus, il lui demandait à elle? Depuis le bal ne Noël s'était à peine s'ils s'étaient parlés. Nicky posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus, le laissant passer un bras sur son épaule gauche. Nicky (malgré l'apparent refus du maître des potions) attrapa l'autre main du professeur entre ses longs doigts blancs :

\- Tu n'es pas encore passé voir mes petits compagnons.

\- Tes appartements sont une mangerie. Lupin ne t'as pas envoyé une autre bestiole ?

\- Non. Cette année il m'a offert un bouquin sur les plus grands duels du monde. Il n'y a même pas celui on tu as ridiculisé Potter et Black.

\- Tss, tu m'as aidé tu sais. On rentre ? Ou tu as encore quelques choses à faire dans ce froid, autre que me prendre mon après-midi pour tes sorties idiotes ?

\- A peine…Regulus avait juste envie de ridiculiser son frère. Oui. Mais je vais te laisser rentrer seul.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Rogue froidement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Rien d'illégale, je te rejoins pour le diner Severus. J'ai une petite chose à faire.

Il ne semblait pas convaincus malgré tous, il laissa son amie ici, Nicky attrapa les pans de la cape de Rogue et l'embrassa doucement avec une certaine tendresse. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle rejeta les cheveux gras de Rogue en arrière :

\- Tu sais que tes cheveux sont un massacre…

\- Et les tiens alors ? Lucius ne t'a jamais appris à te coiffer ?

\- Ouais, Lucius ne m'apprenait rien du tout, il tenait son rôle de Monsieur parfait et me laisser tranquille, a un certain stade, il ne lisait même plus les lettres de Poudlard ! Tu m'autorises à venir prendre un cours supplémentaire ce soir ?

\- Si personne ne te vois, répliqua Rogue de sa voie doucereuse. Et sans ton lapin, ta chauvesouris et je ne sais encore quel animal stupide.

\- Bien Professeur.

Rogue laissa la jeune femme l'embrasser à nouveau, puis l'abandonna. Ou pouvait-elle bien aller ? Nicky prit la direction dans une ruelle sombre d'un pub, Rogue décida de voir ou elle se rendait. Toquant contre une porte, le même vieux bonhomme qu'il avait vu dans le souvenir de son amie ouvrit la porte. Laissant sa cape trainait sur le sol, il regarda son reflet dans une des fenêtres. Nicky lui avait laissé une sale trace de rouge à lèvre. Elle l'avait fait exprès, espèce de petite crapule…Essuyant sa joue à l'aide de sa manche, alors qu'une légère rougeur se diffusait sur ces dernières, il remonta en direction du château.

Nicky était entré dans le pub d'Abelforth Dumbledore, c' était un endroit sale et peu conventionnel, ou même un rat aurait trouvé mot à redire tellement l'endroit était crasseux. Elle le salua d'une poignée de main et lui indiqua qu'elle devait lui parler en privé. Passant dans l'arrière salle, Abelforth lui tendit une bouteille de bière au beurre couverte de poussière :

\- Miss Malefoy. Que me veux-tu gamine ? Tous d'un coup, je suis redevenu existant pour toi.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle dévoila son avant-bras gauche pour le montrer au frère du directeur de Poudlard. Abelforth observa la marque des ténèbres devenue un peu plus nette encore que la dernière fois :

\- Je vois. Il le sait ?

\- Je pense que oui. Severus Rogue a dû lui dire. J'ai autre chose à te demander Abel.

\- Rogue ?! Le mangemort ? Enfin l'ex-mangemort…

\- Oui. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est plus un mangemort. Karkaroff est dans le château ainsi que Alastor Maugrey. Et il faut que je te demande un service.

\- Tss. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de Rogue. Karkaroff est un lâche. Que veux-tu gamine, et je te prévins ça va avoir un certain prix ?

\- Si tu aperçois un grand chien noir dans les parages. J'aimerai que tu me le dises, on ne sait jamais, si cet idiot de bas étage se pointe.

\- Et que signifie cela ? Demanda Abelforth en dévisageant Nicky.

\- Sirius Black. C'est un animagus. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se pointe par ici un jour. C'est une mesure préventive. Je dois y allez, sinon je vais rater le diner et je meurs de faim. Merci bien !

\- Je t'envoie la note.

Elle salua poliment Abelforth et sortit. Il y avait un petit début de tempête de neige, Nicky ramena sa cape sur ses longs cheveux blonds en bataille, et commença à marcher en direction du château. La neige s'intensifie et Nicky arriva juste avant la tempête à l'intérieur du petit hall. Le diner venait de commencer. Passant derrière, Nicky jeta sa cape trempée dans le couloir et passa par la porte dérobée s'installant à la table professorale. Se servant rapidement, elle vit le regard perçant du professeur Maugrey sur elle :

\- Tu as prolongé ta petite balade Malefoy ? Une personne à voir peut être ?

\- Oui. Je me disais que je prendre une tempête de neige sur le coin de la tête serai une bonne idée Alastor.

\- J'espère que tu ne seras pas malade.

Quel enfoiré ! Heureusement, personne d'autre ne fit de remarque. Dinant en silence, la Grande Salle était assez animé. Le lendemain, elle avait cours avec les 4èmes années et cela n'allait pas être de tous repos. Prenant avec elle une part de tarte au citron dans un morceau de papier, elle grimpa rapidement les marches menant au 3ème étage. La petite chauvesouris braillait dans un coin, et le petit lapin de Nicky dormait sur son bureau. Regardant son courrier, elle attrapa une nouvelle cape ainsi qu'un tas de copie avant de descendre jusqu'au cachot. Entrant, elle trouva le professeur de potion assit sur une des chaises en cuir toujours occupé par sa potion. Déposant ses copies elle lança un regard curieux dans le chaudron de Rogue :

\- Tu n'as pas encore fini ?

\- Non j'en aie pour deux semaines à finir ça. Tu as encore des copies ? Malgré toute les vacances ?!

\- Oui. Au ministère c'est la guerre, entre la disparition de Bertha Jorkins et le dossier Black rien ne va, et bien sûr on me refile tous, il y a trois juges et c'est pour ma pomme quand même. Sans parler de Rita Skeeter qui tourne autour de tous enfin…Je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder ce massacre, expliqua Nicky en pointant son tas de papier.

S'installant en silence, elle corrigea l'interrogation surprise donnée aux quatrièmes années. Mais au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle attrapa un morceau de parchemin vierge et commença à dessiner. Si Nicky ne s'était pas orienté dans la branche juridique, elle aurait trouvé un moyen de dessiner pour la gazette du sorcier, ou même le Chicaneur avec ce vieux barjo de Xenophilius Lovegood. Elle observait le professeur de potion lançait différente chose dans son chaudron. Enfin ce dernier passa derrière Nicky en soupirant :

\- Voilà la raison pour laquelle tu as raté l'examen d'auror. Tu passais tes heures de cours à dessiner. Même lors de notre mois de retenue tu gribouillais.

\- Tu t'en rappelles sérieusement de ce mois de retenue ? Dumbledore nous avait dit « Peu importe dès que vous avez une minute de libre, vous la passerez en retenue. Du levé à 7h jusqu'au soir 00h, vous irez en salle de retenue durant un mois pour copiez ». Evidement que je dessinais, il n'y avait que toi et Lupin pour être sérieux et recopiez se fichue règlement. Je l'avais déjà recopié des centaines de fois de toute façon

\- Si tu faisais moins la maline. J'ai fait ce que l'on nous demander. Je vais me coucher. Tu viens quand tu veux.

\- Je finis de corriger ce tas de connerie.

Disparaissant de l'autre côté de ces appartements, il laissa Nicky finir. Au bout d'une bonne heure, elle termina par mettre un point final à ces copies. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre du professeur de potion, elle explosa de rire en voyant l'immonde chemise de nuit grise que portait son ami :

\- C'est quoi cette horreur ?! Mon dieu !

\- Quoi ?! Cria-t-il sèchement.

Nicky pouffa de rire une fois de plus avant de s'assoir sur le matelas. Elle continuait de rire, même lorsqu'elle enfila sa propre tenue de nuit :

\- Les prochaines vacances je t'emmène au chemin de traverse parce que sinon…

\- Je te conseil de te taire pour une fois Malefoy, lança froidement Rogue

\- Non, là ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas sexy ce truc !

\- Je peux savoir ce que cela m'apporterait ?

Mais la jeune femme attrapa le bras du professeur de potion tous en rigolant, mais ce dernier se retourna vivement, voulant éviter le sujet de sa garde robe :

\- Ton rouge à lèvres en passant, je ne veux plus le voir.

\- Quoi ?! Il ne te plait pas ? J'ai d'autre couleur…

\- Aucune autre couleur.

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Tu n'es pas marrant. Tu étais trop mignon avec ça.

\- J'ai une question à te poser d'ailleurs, changea-t-il brusquement.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es allé dans ce pub pour demander quoi ?

\- Oh. Tu m'as suivit ? Ce n'est pas très gentil. Je demandais juste un renseignement Severus, c'est tous.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler.

\- Non, c'est bien fait pour toi.

Nicky sentit une main sur sa taille, le professeur venait de déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie, laissant ses cheveux graisseux tombaient sur l'épaule dénudée de la jeune femme :

\- C'est bien fait pour moi ?! Répète un peu ça Malefoy.

\- C'est bien fait pour toi Rogue ! Tu m'agaces.

\- Je t'agace ? Demanda alors Severus en obligeant Nicky à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Oui. Tu es un affreux bonhomme on te l'a déjà dit.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Severus en attrapant les lèvres de son amie…

* * *

Une petit chapitre de transition on va dire, le suivant est un peu plus marrant!

Donnez moi vos avis :)


	20. Chapitre 19 : La balade de Maugrey

Merci a **Evangeline Raven** pour les reviews 3

* * *

Chapitre 19 : La balade de Maugrey.

Nicky s'était lovée contre son ami. Mais un grand brouhaha se fit entendre dans le couloir ainsi que de grand cri, réveillant les deux enseignants. Nicky sursauta ramenant les draps du lit contre sa poitrine. Rogue venait de se lever, Nicky lui lança son horrible chemise de nuit et le laissa partir devant. Regardant autour d'elle, elle ouvrit la penderie du professeur de potion ne voulant pas se balader dans le couloir avec son pyjama un peu trop dénudé. Saisissant une chemise blanche ainsi que son short, elle suivit les pas de Rogue. Mais il était arrêté devant son bureau :

\- Tu ne le fermes pas ?

\- Si. On vient de fracturer la porte. Des élèves ont surement essayé de voler dans ma réserve…Regarde, désigna Rogue en montrant une porte d'armoire vert de rage.

Passant devant son bureau, Severus se dirigea alors jusqu'au hall d'entrée ou Rusard été devant l'escalier centrale un œuf d'or du tournois à la main, Nicky le rejoint quelques minutes après :

\- Rusard, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Rogue

Il rejoignit rapidement Rusard le visage livide, suivit de près par le professeur de justice magique, Rusard expliqua que Peeves venait de jeter l'œuf dans les escaliers :

\- Peeves ? dit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse en regardant l'œuf que Rusard tenait entre ses mains. Ce fantôme n'aurait certainement pas pu s'introduire dans mon bureau…

\- Cet œuf était dans votre bureau, professeur ? Demanda Rusard de sa voix stupide

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua froidement Rogue. J'ai entendu des coups contre les marches et des cris, alors nous…Je suis venu…

\- Oui, professeur, c'était l'œuf, il la lâchait et ouvert…

\- Je suis venu voir ce qui se passait…

\- Peeves l'a jeté dans l'escalier, professeur…

\- Donnez-le moi Argus, demanda Nicky.

\- Tenez.

Rusard donna l'œuf à Nicky, qui appliqua un sortilège de révélation pour savoir s'il n'avait pas été ensorcelé. Puis le concierge se reconcentra sur Rogue qui expliqua ce qu'il avait vu :

\- Quand je suis passé devant mon bureau, j'ai vu que les torches étaient allumées et que la porte d'une armoire était entrouverte ! Quelqu'un l'a fouillée !

\- Mais Peeves n'aurait pas pu…

\- Je le sais bien, Rusard ! lança Rogue d'un ton brusque. Je ferme mon bureau à l'aide d'un sortilège que seul un sorcier à le pouvoir de briser.

L'œuf se révéla être tout à fait banale, et Nicky le rendit à Rusard avant de grimper quelques marches d'escalier. Elle se retourna vers Rusard :

\- Vous n'avez vu personne ? Hormis bien sur Peeves ?

\- Non Professeur Malefoy, et vous ? Vous veniez des cachots aussi ?

\- Hum…Non. Pour votre fantôme, demandez le baron sanglant demain.

Clac. Clac. Clac.

Les trois personnes firent volteface pour faire face à la silhouette si particulière d'Alastor Maugrey. Il passa son œil magique sur Malefoy puis sur Rogue, et regarda l'œuf magique :

\- Tiens, le juge en carton et le chimiste sont de sortie. Vous vous promenez ?

\- Le professeur Rogue et moi avons entendu des bruits, professeur, dit aussitôt Rusard. C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, qui jetait des objets, comme d'habitude et, là-dessus, le professeur Rogue s'est aperçu que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son bur…

\- Taisez-vous ! l'interrompit Rogue d'une voix sifflante.

\- Et vous Fol Oeil, je doute que vous alliez voir votre dulcinée sur le lac, envoya sèchement Nicky. Il y a un problème ?

\- Un problème ? C'est vous qui semblez avoir un problème. Vous disiez que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans votre bureau demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Sans importance, répliqua froidement Rogue d'une geste de la main

\- Bien évidemment, je pense que cela à son importance, grogna Maugrey Qui donc chercherait à s'introduire dans votre bureau ? Pour y voler quoi ?

\- Un élève, j'en suis convaincu, répondit Rogue.

\- Ou quelqu'un de mal attentionné déclara Nicky qui scrutait la porte de la Grande salle puis les escaliers.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois. Des ingrédients entrant dans la composition de certaines potions ont disparu de mon armoire privée… Des élèves qui essayaient de préparer des mélanges interdits, sans aucun doute.

\- Et à votre avis, il s'agit à nouveau d'une effraction d'élève cherchant à confectionner une potion interdite interrogea Maugrey. Vous ne cachez rien d'autre dans votre bureau ?

\- Des cafards moisis, murmura Nicky

Le visage pâle de Rogue prit une légère teinte rouge et il lança un regard noir sur le professeur de justice magique, ce qui la fit sourire. Puis Rogue prit une longue inspiration :

\- Vous savez très bien que je n'ai rien à cacher, Maugrey, dit-il d'une voix menaçante, puisque vous avez vous-même fouillé minutieusement mon bureau.

\- Surtout si vous avez mis autant de Bazard que dans le mien…Que faisiez-vous dehors Alastor ?

\- C'est le privilège des Aurors, Malefoy. Dumbledore m'a demandé d'ouvrir l'oeil…Alors je fais quelques rondes.

\- Si vous le dites Maugrey. C'est dommage que vous n'ayez vu personne.

\- Il se trouve que Dumbledore me fait confiance, coupa Rogue, les dents serrées. Vous avez fouillé mon bureau vous n'y avez rien trouvé, vous avez fouillé celui de Nicky vous n'avez rien trouvé également.

\- Bien sûr que Dumbledore vous fait confiance sinon vous ne seriez pas professeur ici, quand à vous Malefoy, croyez moi j'ouvre l'oeil rugit Maugrey. Dumbledore est un homme qui accorde sa confiance facilement. . Il croit qu'on peut donner une deuxième chance à tout le monde. Mais moi, je dis qu'il y a des taches qui ne s'effacent pas, Rogue. Et qui ne s'effaceront jamais, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Nicky blêmit et attrapa le bras gauche de Rogue avant de le relâcher tous aussi vite, heureusement la chemise empruntait au professeur de potion masquait sa propre marque. Elle s'éloigna un peu avant de jeter un regard noir à l'ex-auror qui venait d'éclater de rire.

\- Allez donc vous recoucher, Rogue et vous aussi Malefoy dit-il.

\- Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner que je sache ni à moi ni à aucun professeur ici protesta Rogue d'une voix sifflante.

Il semblait vert de rage et Nicky passa une main dans ses cheveux encore plus décoiffé qu'a l'ordinaire.

\- Nous irons nous couchés dès que nous aurons trouvé la personne qui est entrée dans le bureau de Severus.

\- Bien sûr Madame le juge continue donc de te balader, cracha Maugrey

\- J'ai autant le droit que vous ou que le professeur Malefoy de me promener la nuit dans cette école ! Hurla Rogue.

\- Eh bien, allez donc vous promener ailleurs comme au troisième étage dans le bureau de notre cher juge cela lui fera plaisir, répliqua Maugrey sur un ton plus qu'agressif. Ou alors j'aimerais bien vous voir dans un cul de sac mal éclairée un jour… Au fait, vous avez perdu quelque chose…

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pointa le morceau de parchemin qui trônait sur l'escalier. Nicky releva ses grosses lunettes, elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière et laissa Rogue monter pour ramasser le parchemin. Nicky grimpa les marches qui la séparer du maître des potions et croisa les yeux noirs de Rogue. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour saisir Maugrey sortit sa baguette :

\- Accio parchemin !

Le parchemin vola, passant entre Rogue et Malefoy il atterrit entre les doigts balafrés de Maugrey. Nicky se tourna brusquement toisant l'ex-auror :

\- Ah non, je me suis trompé, c'est à moi, dit alors Maugrey qui avait retrouvé un ton plutôt calme, j'ai dû le laisser tomber tout à l'heure.

Mais les yeux noirs de Rogue se posèrent alternativement sur l'oeuf que Rusard avait toujours entre les mains et la carte que tenait Maugrey, puis il croisa les iris aciers de Malefoy :

\- Potter, murmura-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? dit Maugrey d'une voix paisible en pliant la carte qu'il glissa dans sa poche.

\- Potter ! gronda Rogue.

\- Severus ! Il y a encore dans ce château des personnes qui dorment. On a compris que Potter…s'exclama Nicky qui venait elle aussi de comprendre et se tût en se tournant brusquement vers les escaliers

Il tourna la tête et fixa les escaliers, puis échangea un regard avec Nicky comme s'il avait soudain un flash de lumière, il pointa l'œuf :

\- Cet oeuf, c'est l'oeuf de Potter. Ce parchemin appartient également à Potter. Je le reconnais, je l'ai déjà vu ! Potter est ici ! Sous sa cape d'invisibilité ! dit Rogue sur un ton un peu moins fort mais toujours aussi hargneux.

\- Donnez-moi ce parchemin Alastor, on va bien voir si il nous insulte, si c'est le cas c'est que Mr Potter est ici.

\- Surement pas Malefoy, répliqua Maugrey en passant sa main sur sa poche.

Rogue commençait à monter les marches des escaliers, Malefoy derrière lui qui garder toujours un œil sur Maugrey. Rogue tendit sa main, comme pour essayer d'attraper quelques choses dans le vide. Nicky utilisa un sortilège pour allumer sa baguette et faisait face à Alastor Maugrey. Elle était beaucoup moins intimidante cette chemise trop grande sur sa poitrine pied nu et sans loi ni code quelques conque à lancer pour se défendre. Maugrey fit un pas en avant :

\- Il n'y a rien là-haut, Rogue ! Aboya Maugrey. Mais je trouve que l'insistance que vous avez eu à désigner Potter coupable et le signe d'un potentiel acharnement.

\- Ce qui signifie ? Je ne m'acharne sur aucune élève, grogna Rogue en se retournant à nouveau vers Maugrey

\- Sauf Londubat ajouta Nicky dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Ce qui signifie que Dumbledore sera très intéressé de savoir qui a une dent contre ce garçon, je vous rappelle qu'il n'a pas mis son nom dans la coupe de feu de lui-même ! lança Maugrey en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

\- Comme si Severus voulait auréoler de gloire Potter, ces chevilles sont bien assez grosses… répliqua la jeune femme en soutenant le regard bleu d'Alastor Maugrey

La lueur de la baguette de Malefoy montrait les cicatrices de Maugrey en lumière lui donnant un air presque fantomatique.

Rogue avait redescendus quelques marches pour ce tenir juste à côté de Nicky, Personne ne bougea, avant que Nicky donne un coup de coude dans les côtes du professeur de potion pour l'insister à répondre. Ce dernier prit une longue inspiration :

\- Je pensais simplement, dit-il d'une voix douce mais forcée, que si Potter rôdait encore dans le château en pleine nuit… comme il en a pris la fâcheuse habitude… il vaudrait mieux le convaincre d'y renoncer. Pour… sa propre sécurité comme vous le dit si bien.

\- Ah oui, je comprends maintenant, dit doucement Maugrey. Ce qui vous tient le plus à cœur c'est la sécurité de Potter, je n'avais jamais remarqué cet instinct chez vous.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Rogue et Maugrey continuaient de se défier du regard. Miss Teigne lança un miaulement sonore sans cesser de fixer l'escalier, cherchant l'origine de cette odeur de bain moussant. Nicky s'accroupit cherchant à faire venir le chat à elle, malgré l'apparence décharnée de Miss Teigne, elle l'aimait bien, puis elle se retourna vers Rogue ayant attrapé le chat :

\- Je crois que je vais retourner me coucher, dit Rogue en toisant finalement Maugrey.

\- C'est la meilleure idée que vous ayez eue cette nuit, répliqua Maugrey.

\- Abrutis dégénéré murmura Nicky en reposant la chatte.

Rogue descendit les quelques marche et passa devant Maugrey, suivit de près par le professeur de Justice magique qui lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui murmure :

\- On va allez plutôt voir ce qui a été volé Maugrey… Bonne nuit professeur.

\- Mais bien sûr professeur Malefoy. Je croyais que votre chambre était au troisième étage.

\- Je…Je vais simplement vérifier l'effraction…Expliqua doucement Nicky.

\- C'est ça. Rendez sa chemise à Rogue, cela ne vous va pas.

Rougissant, elle suivit Rogue, qui entra avec violence dans son bureau. Ouvrant l'armoire fracturée il se tourna vers Nicky :

\- Il manque des ingrédients qui entre dans la confection du polynectar. Potter et ses petits copains nous manigancent encore quelques choses.

\- Va voir Dumbledore demain.

\- C'était cette carte ! Il devait guetter… Va te coucher, ordonna Rogue. Tu as cours tôt demain matin. Je range ça.

\- D'accord.

Il laissa Nicky retourner se coucher, et dressa rapidement la liste des ingrédients manquants. Puis il ferma la porte de son bureau avec un nouveau sortilège. Rentrant dans sa chambre, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Le professeur Malefoy était allongé dans son lit, sa chemise sur le dos, ces cheveux en bataille contrastant sur les draps blancs. Mais quelle connerie était-il en train de faire ? Cette relation idiote ne mènerait à rien. Il releva la couverture et attrapa la taille de Nicky, s'il pouvait la rendre heureuse un temps…

Se levant très tôt le lendemain afin de pouvoir assurer son cours avec les 4èmes années, elle remonta en vitesse au troisième étage attrapant de quoi déjeuner dans son bureau, Nicky passa devant ses élèves et leurs indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il pouvait rentrer. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent au fond de la pièce, il n'y avait que deux cours ou ils choisissaient les places les plus proches de la porte de sortie : la justice magique et les potions. Ils pestèrent lorsque Nicky rendit les copies, Harry avait obtenu une sale note tous comme Ron, seul Hermione échappait au massacre. Mais son 4 en justice magique ne l'intéressait pas, il se pencha vers Hermione et Ron, il devait trouver une solution pour respirer sous l'eau et la deuxième tache approchait à grand pas :

\- Hermione !

\- Quoi ? Tu as enfin trouver pour l'œuf ?

\- Tu veux bien cesser de me parler de cet œuf 5 minutes ? J'ai autre chose à vous dire.

\- Quoi ? Quelque chose de plus important que la seconde tâche ?

\- Oui. Cette nuit, quand je suis rentré à la salle commune, j'ai croisé Maugrey Rogue et Malefoy. Maugrey a fouillé le bureau de Rogue et de Malefoy, et cette nuit Croupton s'est introduit dans celui de Rogue.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda alors Ron.

\- Oui.

Harry expliqua en détail ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédant, car comme Rogue l'avait deviné, il se trouvait dans les escaliers sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Hermione sembla légèrement choquée, déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas Croupton à cause du traitement qu'il avait infligé à Winky. Puis leur conversation tourna vers la personne qui aurait pu mettre le nom d'Harry dans la coupe de feu :

\- Tu crois que Rogue ou Malefoy auraient mis ton nom dans la coupe ? Dumbledore leurs fait confiance.

\- C'est la sœur de Lucius Malefoy et Rogue est un sale type malfaisant, lança Ron avant de se taire, lorsque Nicky passa juste derrière lui.

\- Pour vos bavardages, vous me ferrez 20 centimètres de plus que vos camarades sur le devoir, Monsieur Weasley, de plus, il faut que je vous parle à la fin du cours, demanda alors Nicky en se penchant sur le jeune Weasley. Et si, vous ouvrez encore la bouche j'ai des codes de 400 pages a recopier.

Ron rougit légèrement, et se concentra sur l'étude des décrets de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de 1er cycle, n'ayant pas du tous envie de recopier un code.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Ron se dirigea jusqu'au bureau de Nicky, qui l'invita à s'asseoir :

\- Ronald ? C'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai quelques choses pour votre père, mais cela ne doit pas passer par le ministère, et il contrôle presque tous ce que j'envoie comme si c'était moi l'ennemi public numéro 1.

\- Vous voulez que je l'envoie à mon père ? Qu'es que c'est ?

\- Quelques choses qui permettra à Arthur de ne plus avoir de souci avec Monsieur mon frère, n'en parlez pas Weasley.

\- Vous…Vous voulez aider mon père ? Demande Ron qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Je ne dirai pas cela comme ça, c'est dans mon intérêt…Sortez maintenant.

Prenant le morceau de parchemin scellé que lui tendait Nicky, Ron sortit s'empressant de raconter ce qui venait de se passer. Mais un hibou apportant une lettre urgente du ministère fit blêmir la jeune femme. Elle se rua dans le couloir tournant rapidement en direction de de la salle des professeurs :

\- Quelqu'un a une heure de libre ?!

\- Professeur Malefoy ?! interrompit McGonagall. Vous avez un problème ?

\- Je dois me rendre à mon bureau du ministère. Si quelqu'un pouvait juste donner ça aux 5ème années, c'est un interrogation puis je m'en vais.

\- Je peux m'en occuper Malefoy, j'ai une heure de libre, lança alors Alastor Maugrey. Donnez-moi ça.

Nicky attrapa son tas de papier et le confia à Maugrey. Pointant plusieurs points, elle lui indiqua que cela devrait durer deux heures :

\- Voilà. Vous êtes libres une heure ? Pourriez-vous voir si Rusard est disponible pour la seconde heure. Je vous remercie.

Suite à cela, Nicky fila en direction de son bureau, elle avait une autorisation afin de pouvoir utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Cela concerner la disparition de Bertha Jorkins, ainsi que la maladie de Croupton qui depuis la première tâche n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez. Grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, Nicky faillit bousculer le professeur de potion. Rogue regarda son amie :

\- Ou étais tu ? Il faut que je te demande quelques choses.

\- Severus. Je dois me rendre tous de suite au ministère, ils veulent faire un truc qui ne me plait pas du tout.

\- Tu n'as pas cours ?

\- Si, Fol Œil s'en occupe. Tu es libre toi ?

\- Non, je descendais, j'ai les 4ème année.

Ouvrant son bureau, elle fit signe à son ami de rentrer, prenant sa longue cape mauve et son chapeau de juge :

\- Tu voulais me demander quoi ?

\- C'est a propos de la seconde tâche, nous en parlerons quand tu reviendras.

\- D'accord.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, elle gratifia le professeur de potion d'un sourire et attrapa la poudre de cheminette.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Seconde tâche et Marque

Bonjour o/ Merci a Evangeline Raven pour sa reviews cela me fait toujours très plaisir.

Il y a mention de sexualité minime dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Seconde tâche et marque des ténèbres

Nicky disparut dans une nuée de flamme verte, elle arriva dans le grand hall du ministère de la magie. Il voulait la nommer afin qu'elle remplace Croupton lors de la seconde tâche, puisque Monsieur Croupton préférait sécher le travail. Mais c'était hors de question, Nicky ne voulait surtout pas de travail en plus, et en aucun cas pour faire plaisir au ministère. Elle passa devant le bureau de son frère dont la porte était ouverte et lui adressa un petit sourire, bien qu'il n'était pas très gentil, il restait son frère. Puis Nicky grimpa jusqu'au bureau de la coopération magique internationale ou Verpey attendait en compagnie de Percy Weasley et de Cornelius Fudge :

\- Miss Malefoy. Nous ne vous attendions pas, incendia Fudge sur un ton désapprobateur.

\- Je sais. Il est hors de question que je remplace Croupton. Demandez donc à Weasley, il est l'assistant de Croupton non ? Vous vous rendez compte que j'avais autre chose à faire, comme des cours à donner.

\- Nicky, nous vous faisons confiance…Intervint Verpey un grand sourire aux lèvres

\- Ludovic…Donnez ça à Weasley, sinon je vous promets je ferai l'enfant et je saboterais tous. En attendant, ou est Bones ?

\- En dessous pour Bertha Jorkins c'est cela ? Vous refusez vraiment Malefoy ?

\- Oui. Je refuse, je veux simplement mener une petite vie tranquille.

\- Votre frère…

\- Lucius dit beaucoup de chose, mais ce n'est pas souvent que cela s'avère juste, en tous cas en ce qui me concerne.

A Poudlard, Maugrey avait pris la place de Nicky lors de son cours et avait passé la première heure a critiqué la façon dont elle avait construit son interrogation. Il avait même lancé quelques réponses au grand soulagement de certains élèves, les contrôles de la jeune femme étaient réputés pour leur complexité. La seconde heure Rusard était venu fou de joie de pouvoir surveiller les élèves, il passait dans les rangs flairant la moindre tentative de triche. Il ramassa les copies et contrôla tous minutieusement avant de les déposer dans le bureau de Nicky.

Cette dernière ne rentra pas avant le milieu de la nuit. Prenant son lapin blanc contre sa poitrine, elle feuilleta rapidement les copies déposées par Rusard en soupirant et partit se coucher.

Il ne restait que quelques jours avant la seconde tâche et heureusement c'était Percy Weasley qui allait remplacer Croupton, Fudge ne voulait pas risquer un sabotage délibéré. La tâche suivante allait être une vraie plaie, passée 1 heure à regarder la surface d'un lac, sans qu'il ne se passe rien.

Peu avant, Nicky corrigeait l'interrogation des 5ème années en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley qui effectuaient une énième retenue en sa compagnie. George releva ses yeux sur son professeur en soupirant :

\- Nous devons rester ici jusqu'à quand ?

\- Quand je l'aurais décidé. La prochaine fois vous ne ferait pas passer de petit mot en demandant à vos camarades de me donner le nom du professeur Rogue.

\- C'était une blague, renchérit Fred en nettoyant les tables de la pièce. Vous n'avez jamais fait de blague ?

\- Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer Monsieur Weasley. En attendant vous nettoyez.

\- Vous n'êtes pas marrante…Soupira George.

\- Ce n'est pas mon but.

Puis elle se reconcentra sur ses parchemins tous en pestant. Fol œil avait détruit son interrogation. Levant ses yeux bleus sur les jumeaux Weasley elle eut un petit sourire :

\- Je vous exempte de retenue, si vous sabotez le cours de Maugrey, déclara-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes

\- Sérieusement ?! Hurlèrent les deux jumeaux ensemble.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors ça marche !

Nicky eut un long soupire et les laissa sortir. Ce n'était pas très réglo mais il ne l'avait pas été non plus. Elle se demandait bien comment il allait s'y prendre pour saboter son cours.

Le lendemain, le jour même de l'épreuve, beaucoup étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Nicky se pencha vers Severus :

\- Tu voulais me demander quoi ?

\- Simplement si certains avaient déjà des idées concernant la façon dont ils vont s'y prendre pour rester une heure sous l'eau.

\- Oh. Oui il va y avoir quelques sortilèges de Têtenbulle. Ce qui m'ennui le plus c'est de devoir regarder ce lac stupide durant 1 heure.

\- Professeur Malefoy, intervint une voix masculine.

\- Monsieur Weasley. Vous avez fait ce que je vous demander ?

\- Lors de son prochain cours, le professeur Maugrey aura droit à une surprise. Nous ne sommes plus en retenue alors ? Demanda George.

\- Non.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as encore fait, murmura Rogue.

Prenant la direction du lac, Nicky traînait les pieds, n'ayant aucune envie de rester face à ce fichu tas d'eau durant 1 heure entière, mais la perceptive de voir Maugrey aspergeait d'un liquide visqueux inconnu lui donnait le sourire.. Prenant place dans les gradins réservaient aux professeurs, Nicky et Severus regardèrent Dumbledore qui expliqua les règles précisément. Krum se transforma à moitié en requin et avança rapidement dans une zone ou la profondeur du lac devenait correct pour permettre à un animal de cette taille de nager. Diggory et Fleur utilisèrent le sortilège de Têtenbulle, et Harry Potter fourra une sorte de plante visqueuse dans sa bouche :

\- Tu vois, c'est lui qui a volait dans ma réserve ! La Branchiflore faisait partit des ingrédients manquants. Je vais descendre voir Dumbledore, intervint Rogue en prenant le bras de Nicky.

Alors que Nicky suivait Severus, qui se dirigea vers Dumbledore pour lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer, elle déballa une chocogrenouille s'ennuyant à mourir. Ce n'était pas très marrant, il ne se passait quasiment rien, Dumbledore ne semblait pas réellement tiquer lorsque Severus accusa Harry Potter, il lui demanda simplement de se calmer, qu'il verrait cela plus tard. Le directeur de Poudlard, se dirigea alors vers Karkaroff afin de discuter alors lui du système de notation. Nicky attrapa discrètement la main du professeur de potion masquant ce contact avec les pans de sa cape en lui proposant un morceau de chocolat. Elle se fichait pas mal que les élèves ou encore les professeurs s'aperçoivent de cela, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas l'avis du professeur de potion :

\- Tu…

\- Si cela te déranges, je te lâche.

\- Non. Merci, répondit-il en prenant une patte de grenouille chocolatée.

Nicky eut un petit sourire en regardant la grande horloge seulement 15 minutes s'étaient écoulées, la plupart regardait encore le surface du lac, d'autre commençait à discuter ne se préoccupant plus de la tâche en cours :

\- Tu sais que Dumbledore a mis au fond de ce lac le fils Weasley, Granger, Chang et la sœur de Delacour ?

\- Ils ne craignent rien de toute façon.

\- Bien sûr que non Severus. Nous ne voulons pas de mort, tu sais combien on a reçu de beuglante nous accusant depuis le début du tournoi ? Heureusement que ce n'est pas dans mon bureau.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu as demandé au vieux barman ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas redemandé. Je lui aie demandé de m'avertir si quelques choses de louche se passer à PréAulard rien de plus.

\- Tu joues sur les mots une fois de plus.

\- Je suis juriste les mots sont mon arme. En attendant je ne confirais plus jamais ma classe à Fol Œil. Il a donné la moitié des réponses en me critiquant.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as engagé les jumeaux Weasley.

\- Exactement.

Elle lâcha la main du professeur de potion et s'assit sur le sol faisant face au lac, l'épreuve suivante était déjà déterminé et elle allait être d'un ennui mortel à son tour. Nicky fit léviter une pierre et la transforma en une petite grenouille, la regardant bondir sur le côté du lac. L'horloge indiquait que la moitié du temps impartie venait de s'écouler. Mais Severus se pencha et ramassa un morceau de papier qui été tombé de la poche de Nicky, et qui se révéla être une photographie :

\- C'est Regulus Black ? Pourquoi tu as ça sur toi ? Demanda alors Rogue froidement.

\- Elle traînait dans un dossier du ministère, je l'avais oublié.

\- Comment est-il mort ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Severus. Lucius est arrivé un beau jour me disant qu'il était mort après avoir quitté les Mangemorts. Personne ne quitte jamais les Mangemorts. Tu me la rends ?

Il tendit la photo, que Nicky remit dans sa poche puis il lui fit un signe de tête montrant la forêt, se relevant, elle suivit le maître des potions à travers les bois. Ce dernier s'était éloigné de l'épreuve, mais les gradins restaient encore en vue. Passant sous une branche d'arbre touffu, il attrapa la jeune professeur dans ses bras, pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Ces temps si, il avait besoin de tendresse, et Nicky était une femme qui lui en demandait souvent bien qu'il refusait la plupart du temps ne voulant pas trop s'attacher à elle. Il se pencha sur la jeune femme, au contraire, Nicky n'avait jamais dit non, même lorsqu'il était venue la voir entre deux cours. C'est vrai que malgré ses apparences de femme forte, elle était d'une douceur exquise et d'une gentillesse déroutante. Au fond de lui Severus espérait qu'elle le quitte un jour lui annonçant qu'elle avait trouvé un homme qui l'aimerait. Il regrettait de temps en temps de l'avoir attiré comme ça, ce soir de Noël, mais plus il la regardait plus il voyait quelqu'un d'aussi triste que lui. Il la poussa jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre, c'était très risquer, mais il s'en fichait, Maugrey avait gâché son moment l'autre jour, et il comptait bien se rattraper, au moins pour elle pour l'à faire sourire un peu. Severus releva le visage pâle de sa compagne et l'embrassa doucement, déposant ses deux mains sur sa taille. Il fixa les yeux bleus de la jeune femme l'espace d'un instant, ils lui rappelaient ceux de Lily, bien qu'ils étaient verts, il exprimait pour lui la même sincérité. Une fois il s'était même surprit à prendre la jeune Malefoy pour Lily Evans, s'imaginant avec elle, mais il avait perçu dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme que cet acte l'avait profondément vexée bien qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Elle n'y était pour rien si Lily était morte, c'était entièrement sa faute. Nicky eut un petit sourire et fut contente de cette soudaine audace de la part de son ami, au diable ce tournoi débile et ses manières d'aristocrates. Il était dur avec elle, et lui parlait souvent de manière froide et déroutante, mais peu importe, pour le moment, il l'a gardé avec lui, et c'était aux yeux de la jeune Nicky qui avait toujours manquait d'amour comme la plupart des membres de la famille Malefoy, son unique source de gaieté. Elle répondit doucement aux baisers de son amant le laissant faire ce dont il avait envie au beau milieu des bois…

Ramenant ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière, Nicky réajusta sa chemise et ses lunettes en rattrapant son collègue, qui avait foncé en avance lorsque la pendule indiqua que l'heure était finie. Se ruant à l'intérieur des gradins pour être à l'heure. Cédric Diggory fut le premier a remonté, puis ce fut au tour de Viktor Krum. Fleur Delacour n'avait pas pu se débarrasser des strangulots. Ensuite Harry Potter émergea de l'eau. Le roi des sirènes conversa avec Dumbledore avant que ce dernier annonce les résultats, Rogue profita de ce moment d'inattention pour faire passer un petit flacon à la jeune femme, qui le but cul sec avec une moue de dégoût en le fusillant du regard mais avec une certaine complicité. Verpey amplifia sa voie et donna les différents points, Diggory et Potter se retrouvèrent à égalité.

Karkaroff commençait déjà à prendre la direction de la sortie, quant il aperçut Malefoy et Rogue. Mais Nicky et Severus s'étaient déjà éclipser, ne voulant surtout pas se retrouver face à Karkaroff et ses indiscrétions, ayant tous simplement autre chose à faire.

Les prochains jours furent un l'honneur de Harry Potter et Cédric Diggory. Et lorsque Nicky sortit de sa salle de cours, elle tomba nez à nez avec Karkaroff qui l'attendait contre le mur, un rictus sévère aux lèvres :

\- Je dois te parler maintenant !

\- Igor, je dois me rendre dans la salle des professeurs j'ai quelques choses à dire à Fol Œil…Nous verrons cela plus tard.

\- C'est hors de question. Toi et Rogue vous vous défilez dès que j'ai besoin de vous parler. Tu rentres dans ta salle de cours et tu m'écoutes Malefoy.

\- Tss. Je n'ai visiblement pas le choix.

Nicky s'effaça pour laisser passer Karkaroff. Il releva sa manche et montra la marque des ténèbres si nette qu'elle paraissait neuve :

\- Ça. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire. Il va revenir.

\- Tu as peur…Si elle nous brûle as-tu l'intention de revenir auprès du seigneur des ténèbres ou vas-tu fuir ?

\- Quoi ?! Tu comptes revenir toi ?

\- Moi ? Enfin Igor…Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiété comme ça. Il ne reviendra pas.

\- On va aller demander ça à Rogue !

\- Il est en cours Igor cela ne se fait pas.

Mais Karkaroff ne sembla pas très content et attrapa le poignet de Nicky avait de la tirer hors de la pièce. Malgré le refus évidant de la jeune femme, il descendit précipitamment les escaliers :

\- Igor, je vous dis qu'il est en cours, vous n'allez pas entrer dans sa salle de classe ainsi !

\- Je m'en fiche !

Igor continua sa route, et toqua violemment contre la porte du cachot de Rogue. La voix glacée de Rogue autorisa la personne à rentrer. Karkaroff poussa la porte et entra l'air nerveux traînant toujours Nicky derrière lui, serrant son poignet avec vigueur, il se planta face à Rogue :

\- Il faut que nous parlions.

\- Igor c'est impolie, essaya Nicky en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Nous discuterons après mon cours, répondit le maître des potions d'une voix glacée.

\- Je veux que nous parlions maintenant Severus ! Vous vous défilez tous les deux dès que je vous entraperçois.

\- Après mon cours, répliqua sèchement Rogue.

Mais Karkaroff resta dans un coin de la pièce, Nicky voulut sortir, mais le directeur de Durmstrang la rattrapa, lui plantant ses ongles dans sa peau blanche :

\- Tu restes ici.

Restant dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, Igor continuait d'être très stressé, et Nicky tournait en rond, interrompre ainsi un cours, bien qu'il soit presque finis n'était pas très correct. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Rogue qui toisa Karkaroff et lança un regard interrogateur à Nicky :

\- Qu'es qu'il y a de si urgent alors ?

Karkaroff remonta à nouveau sa manche et mi son avant-bras sous le nez de Rogue :

\- Alors ? Le juge se défile et toi tu en penses quoi ? Elle n'a jamais été aussi nette.

\- Cache ça, lança froidement Rogue.

\- Tu l'as vu et toi aussi Malefoy tu le sais !

\- Nous en discuterons plus tard. Potter !

Nicky et Igor firent volte face. Harry Potter épongeait une sorte de liquide le long de sa table. Rogue le dévisagea :

\- Que faite vous ?

\- J'ai renversé la bile de tatou, répondit doucement le jeune homme.

Karkaroff tourna les talons et sortit des cachots suivit de près par Harry Potter. Nicky se retourna vers Severus :

\- Il est complètement fou !

\- Il t'a fait mal ? Demanda alors Rogue en regardant Nicky se tenir le bras.

\- Non, ce n'est rien…Non il m'attendait à la sortie du cours et m'a demander des choses concernant tout ça…

\- Ne le laisse pas te toucher. Sortons d'ici. Tu veux sortir demain à PréAuLard ?

\- J'ai du travail en pagaille, désolé…

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit Severus et ouvrant la porte

Nicky ne pouvait pas se permettre d'allait en ville ce jour-là, le travail s'était accumulé dans son bureau d'une manière si improbable, qu'elle croulait sous les dossiers, accumulant du retard.

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient rendez-vous avec Sirius Black qui vivait dans une grotte à l'écart du village, le jour même de cette sortie. Sirius discuta longuement de Croupton et de Verpey. Puis la conversation tourna autour de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ainsi que le vol de la baguette d'Harry. Sirius expliqua même l'enfermement de Barty Croupton en tant que Mangemort ainsi que sa mort douloureuse au sein de la prison. Ensuite la conversation tourna autour de Rogue, Karkaroff et Malefoy. Sirius parut déconcerté :

\- Karkaroff a montré quelques choses sur son bras à Rogue et à Nickita ?

\- Oui, confirma Harry. Je l'ai vu.

\- Hum. Pour demander conseil a Rogue et Malefoy, il doit être vraiment en panique. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il a fait ça.

\- Maugrey a fouillé leurs bureaux. Il y tenait.

\- Je ne crois pas que Rogue mijote quelques choses. Il ne veut pas que cela se sache mais il connait très bien Karkaroff. Rogue a toujours était un horrible type avec ces airs doucereux et ses cheveux gras…Un passionné de magie noire. Quand a Nickita, elle était très spéciale à l'école, assez proche de mon petit frère qui est devenu un mangemort, toujours dans les mauvais coups et dans les blagues réellement méchantes. Derrière ces immondes lunettes et ses sourires, c'est une véritable vipère, mais s'il y a quelqu'un en dehors de Dumbledore et de Maugrey à qui il faut vous adresser c'est elle. Elle n'est pas partisane des forces du mal, du moins volontairement, c'est une certitude, j'ai confiance en cela. Quant à Rogue il n'a jamais été accusé d'être un mangemort en tous cas.

\- Tu veux dire que tu fais confiance à Malefoy ? Demanda Harry d'une voix dégoûté, en échangeant un regard avec Ron.

\- Oui, quand mon frère est devenu un Mangemort, Nicky et lui étaient comme cul et chemise à un point tel, mais elle ne l'a pas suivi et a perdus son meilleur ami pour ses idées. C'est une bonne personne qui fréquente de sale type. Quand a Maugrey, elle ne peut pas l'encadrer et il lui rend bien. Ils sont entrés en conflit dès qu'il livrait des mages noirs sans grande preuve, et qu'elle les acquittait. Enfin bref, dites-moi vous savez si par hasard Rogue aurait des relations plus que professionnel avec Nickita, par simple curiosité ? Termina Sirius d'une voix plus base.

\- Malefoy est souvent fourré avec Rogue, mais je ne pense pas, cela se serait. On pourra regarder si tu veux, expliqua Harry.

\- Oui je veux bien. Pas que je me souci de ce que fait cette femme, mais je voudrais simplement savoir.

\- En tous cas, dans les couloirs du château, ou dans la Grande Salle rien de suspect Ils vont ensemble au village mais c'est tous.

\- Si ce connard…Murmura Sirius en pestant et en terminant sa phrase dans un soupir à peine audible.

Harry soupira. Il avait apprécié revoir son parrain, lui n'ont plus n'aimait pas Rogue et cela le raviser. Mais il avait l'air d'avoir un peu plus d'affection envers Malefoy. D'ailleurs il regarda Ron et Hermione tous en retournant au château :

\- Vous avez remarqué que Sirius n'appelle pas Malefoy par son prénom commun…

\- Oui. Je l'avais remarqué sur la carte du maraudeur. Nicky ne doit être qu'un diminutif, constata Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit ce qu'on a vu le soir du bal de Noël sur elle et Rogue ? Demanda alors Ron en tapant dans un cailloux.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Hermione en regardant tour à tour Ron et Harry.

\- Après avoir croisé Rogue et Karkaroff…Nous avons suivi Malefoy et…Elle et Rogue se bécotaient, ce qui ne semblaient pas les gêner.

Hermione afficha une expression de dégoût et compris alors pourquoi Harry n'avait pas parler de ça a Sirius. Alors qu'il mangeait des rats dans une grotte, caché, Rogue se prélassait au château en compagnie de Malefoy.

* * *

Voilà.

Dotes moi ce que vous en pensais !


End file.
